Crazy in love: Mi amor en el olvido
by KeiraNL234
Summary: ¿El corazón puede olvidar? Esa noche marcó el principio de una nueva partida en este juego del corazón... Una nueva historia... Un nuevo comienzo... ¿Quién ganará esta vez?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I:

* * *

Todo era oscuridad en la habitación, a excepción de la poca iluminación del día que se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Ella caminaba lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido alguno, pero entonces, por la penumbra del aquel pequeño dormitorio, no se dio cuenta y tropezó con la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo. Afortunadamente para ella, su caída fue amortiguada por la alfombra. Ella se levantó nerviosa, se viró con nerviosismo hacia la cama detrás de ella, no vio movimiento, suspiró agotada y recuperando el aliento. Cuando, luego de varios sustos, su mano llegó a tocar el picaporte, por última vez miró hacia atrás y se quedó embelesada por el escenario. Para este momento, los rayos del sol traspasaban más intensamente las cortinas haciendo que la visión sea más amplia. Él se había quedado sin cobertor, pues este estaba tirado a un lado de la cama; su cabello oscuro estaba alborotado en su cara, y he incluso se podía ver como algunos se enredaban y daba la impresión de rulos; Se podía ver su torso desnudo, lo único que llevaba en el cuerpo eran unos pantalones de dormir negros; sus brazos estrechaban, así como lo hicieron con ella instantes atrás, a la almohada que ella dejó en su lugar para que no se diese cuenta de su ausencia; y sus labios, prendidos en dicho reemplazo, delineaban una leve sonrisa. El corazón de ella nunca había latido tanto como en ese momento, y más que nunca, al fin pudo sentirse identificada, después de mucho tiempo, con la sensación inexplicable de "tener mariposas revoloteando en el estómago". Con ese pensamiento ella sonrió, y como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahora esa sonrisa era radiante y poco a poco sus mejillas de pálido color adquirieron una suave tonalidad de rosa, dejando fluir sus sentimientos pues al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba frente a ese hombre que la enloquecía. Pero en pocos instantes pasó de rosa al rojo intenso, al recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y lo que ha venido viviendo desde hace unos interminables meses de dulce tortura, a partir de esa tarde de fines de Febrero.

* * *

La oficina de Lory estaba en completo silencio, y mirando por el gran ventanal se podía ver el atardecer, muy hermoso y a lo lejos la torre de Tokio. Sus dos grandes estrellas, la que recién comienza a brillar y la que con su brillo esta próxima a igualar al sol, estaban expectantes sentados frente a su escritorio.

— Presidente... —Ren interrumpió el silencio, y con un tosido para llamar la atención del excéntrico hombre que mirando por su ventanal se perdió en sus pensamientos.

— Hay tres motivos por el cual están aquí... —se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa paternal— La primera ya debes saberla de sobra, Ren...

Ren lo meditó un momento, entonces sonrió levemente cuando aparentemente se dio cuenta y asintió afirmativamente.

— Hace cincuenta años, un 4 de Octubre, mi padre inauguró LME... —su mirada volvió a perderse en la ventana— El tiempo nunca se detiene... —suspira y vuelve a mirarlos— Nunca deben darse el lujo de dejar que se les escape...

Ese mensaje iba tanto para él como para ella, ya iban dos años en esa situación, amándose el uno a otro sin enterarse de los sentimientos del otro, mientras que todos en su entorno ya lo sabían o lo sospechaban. Eso era muy desesperante para Lory, su complejo de cupido le exigía que hiciera algo, pero de nada serviría si esos "tontos en el amor" no se decidían.

Kyoko ya estaba por terminar la preparatoria, era solo cuestión de que se acabase el año y adiós al uniforme. Por otro lado, luego de su papel como Momiji, obtuvo una variedad de papeles, cada uno menos parecido al anterior, y cada trama era más emocionante y única, hasta que finalmente obtuvo un papel protagonista en una serie musical, su primer papel estelar, la trama estaba dirigida a los adolescentes. En poco tiempo esa serie se volvió un éxito y Kyoko se convirtió en una actriz que ya casi podía sentirse en la cima, ahora muy querida para la juventud japonesa, tanto por el público femenino como por el masculino. Por otro lado, cada día Hizuri Kuon o "Tsuruga Ren",como lo conoce el mundo, se hacía más famoso. Su nombre era más reconocido, y no solo ya es una sensación en Asia, sino que últimamente su carrera cada vez más se abría paso al occidente... Estaba muy cerca de lograr lo que se propuso hace casi ocho años, cuando dejó su hogar y su familia atrás para convertirse en "Tsuruga Ren". Pero, el tiempo no paraba de pasar y a causa de este ascenso en su brillante carrera, no ha tenido tiempo de avanzar con Kyoko como tanto deseaba. Ese día era la primera vez que se cruzaban en dos meses, definitivamente era cierto lo que dicen de "Bien en los negocios, mal en el amor", Kuon detestaba esa situación pero tampoco estaba muy preocupado debido a que, con el tiempo, Kyoko y él, comenzaron a tenerse más confianza, ahora se "mensajeaban" todas las noches, cabe recalcar que hasta usan emoticones. Y para agregar, Yashiro en su ausencia no dejaba de vigilar que ningún "lobo" se acerque de más a Kyoko, e incluso le enviaba informes. Claro que aun así no se pudo evitar un inconveniente, un inconveniente con nombre y apellido, Kaname Minami. Él era el co-protagonista de Kyoko en el drama que la llevó a su definitiva llegada a la cima, un cantante y actor nacido en Japón, de padre japonés, pero que vivió toda su vida con su madre, una famosa pianista coreana, en Seúl. Su interés por Kyoko no pasó desapercibido, y ni si quiera Yashiro pudo detenerlo, ahora era muy amigo de Kyoko y ella confiaba mucho en él. Pero Ren no se quedaba atrás y ya tuvo charlas con él, aunque por algún motivo desconocido, parecía que ese probable rival no tomaba muy enserio sus amenazas, más bien parecía como si quisiese ser su amigo.

— Mogami-kun... no es un secreto que eres la actriz del momento y todas las miradas en el mundo del espectáculo se dirigen a ti... tienes muchos admiradores... —suspira y sonríe rozando con sus dedos una bella rosa que estaba en un florero en su escritorio— Además, aprendiste a amar y a desear ser amada... —Kyoko se paralizó con estas palabras y Lory sonrió de medio lado para continuar— Tal parece que el uniforme escolar no será el único del cual te despedirás este año...

Ren estaba en silencio, miraba a Kyoko y al presidente, se dio cuenta que algo escondían ellos y haría lo que sea por averiguarlo.

— ¿Me graduaré... de la sección ámame...? —preguntó atónita a lo que recibió una sonrisa de confirmación por parte de Lory.

— Esa es la segunda noticia... —ella no podía creerlo, su rostro lo decía todo— Tu graduación y la de tus compañeras se celebrará a la vez que el 50° Aniversario de LME... —sonríe— Felicidades Mogami-kun...

Lágrimas de alegría y nostalgia salieron de Kyoko, e involuntariamente abrazó a Lory.

— Gracias por todo presidente...

— No hay de qué, hija... —le dio palmadas en la cabeza.

Ren estaba sorprendido y a la vez encandecido, aunque por primera vez en su vida sentía envidia de Lory. El presidente lo notó y se rió con burla.

 _"Parece que alguien más quiere un abrazo... "_

Kyoko luego se avergonzó y se volvió a sentar.

— Lo... ¡Lo siento...! —Suspira— me emocioné...

Lory se rio y luego de toser para volver a la seriedad continuó con las noticias.

— Bueno debido a esto es que... te voy a asignar a ti y todas las chicas de la sección, su última tarea... -sonrió al ver la expresión atenta de Kyoko— ustedes van a organizar a la fiesta a su gusto... —pausó— quiero que la fiesta tenga la esencia misma de ustedes en todo su esplendor... Esa será su última tarea...

— ¡Pero presidente! ¡Un evento de tal magnitud...!

— Yo sé que ustedes podrán... —la miró de forma muy convincente y ella solo le respondió con su ya conocida sonrisa decidida— Bueno... la tercera es que va a ver una segunda parte de _Tragic Maker_... —mira con malicia a Ren, quien parecía creer que se habían olvidado de él— ¿Están listos para el regreso de los Heel?

* * *

A partir de entonces Kyoko y Ren vivían juntos en un departamento en la parte más exclusiva de la ciudad, era pequeño pero muy cómodo y principalmente lujoso. No era de esperarse que sucediese "algo" cuando encierras a dos jóvenes enamorados en cuatro paredes, aunque en realidad, lo sorprendente de esta situación es que realmente no sucedió nada de nada, bueno para ser más precisos, prácticamente nada a pesar de esas circunstancias tan propicias. Kyoko se convirtió en una actriz de temer, y por lo mismo, cada día era mejor al esconder sus sentimientos tras la máscara de Setsuka, y eso considerando que Caín, su amado _"hermanito"_ , esta vez estaba más "cariñoso" que la anterior.

Ella miró su celular, ya era hora, la estaban esperando pero quería disfrutar de esa vista un poco más, aunque por otro lado moriría de vergüenza si tuviese que hablar con él después de lo que aconteció apenas horas atrás.

* * *

Esa noche, Caín y Setsu salieron a pasear, como muchas veces iban haciendo desde esa reunión, entonces él la llevó a un lugar misterioso.

El lugar era oscuro, no se podían ver más que siluetas.

— ¿A dónde me has traído, Nii-san?

— Ya lo verás —le susurró al oído.

Al instante se encendieron muchas luces y una música navideña comenzó a sonar, al tiempo en el que varios muñecos animatrónicos de duendes, hadas, renos y hasta del mismo Papa Noel se comenzaron a mover y a reír, mientras réplicas de máquinas de fábricas comenzaban a "hacer su labor". Era obvio donde se encontraban, _Chrismas Town_ , una juguetera muy especial, ambientada en el Polo Norte, donde Kuon solía venir desde pequeño con su padre y el lugar predilecto de María todos los fines de año. La juguetera solo abre en Diciembre, pero, gracias a contactos, logró conseguir las llaves del lugar, quería mostrarle ese lugar especial a ella.

Ella recorría con su mirada soñadora todo el lugar, pero entonces al escuchar la risita de su acompañante regresó a la postura de Setsu y lo miró, obviamente, como preguntando el motivo de que se encuentren en ese lugar.

— Feliz navidad... —le besa la frente— Setsu... —la abrazó fuerte sin intención de soltarla por nada.

Ella al principio se quedó sorprendida, pero volviendo a su actuación, regreso al juego.

— ¿Sabes que estamos aún en Mayo, verdad Nii-san? —sonríe burlonamente.

— Cierto, estamos en Mayo... —se suelta del abrazo para mirarla fijamente mientras acaricia el rostro de ella— Pero no creas que no me dolió no haber podido pasar la navidad contigo...

Esas palabras fueron un verdadero _"knock-out"_ para Kyoko, era cierto la navidad pasada Ren tuvo asuntos pendientes por resolver, y a pesar de que hicieron una video-llamada, en definitiva no fue lo mismo.

— Bueno... veo que aún me ves como una niña Nii-san... —se ríe y se gira en una pose seductora- Pero... ¿estamos aquí legalmente? —Se gira a mirarlo— ¿O tendremos que escapar de la ley?

Caín sonrió ante tal comentario y mientras le mostraba unas llaves le contestó.

— Nii-san lo tiene todo en sus manos...

Dicho esto recorrieron todo el lugar a su placer, Kyoko estaba envuelta en la magia, e incluso con la cobertura de Setsuka eso era evidente, Ren disfrutaba de tenerla ahí y recordaba muchos momentos felices en esa juguetera salida totalmente de las fantasías de los niños.

— Nii-san... ¿Qué le pediste a Santa? —preguntó algo divertida al ver que su hermanito dejaba una carta en _"El buzón de Papa Noel"_.

— Una muñeca... —le acarició las mejillas al decir esto.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa muy de Setsu, pero en el fondo Kyoko estaba totalmente atrapada por el encanto de ese hombre. Se giró y caminó hacia unas bancas que estaban techadas con unas plantas, el lugar estaba sobre unas gradas, quería sentarse allí para observar mejor la juguetería, aunque el motivo principal era que quería darle a su corazón un respiro. Entonces se dio cuenta que a su costado había un cartel con un dibujo de dos duendecillos sonrojados dándose un beso.

— Si querías uno simplemente me lo hubieses pedido... —le susurró Caín.

Ella se giró y se encontró con el mismísimo emperador de la noche, besando un mechón de su cabello.

* * *

Kyoko ahora ya estaba muy nerviosa, así que pensando en que no quería tener que chocar con él luego de eso, abrió la puerta.

— Ya vuelvo, Nii-san... —susurró muy despacio, tanto que su voz se disimuló en el silencio del lugar.

Dicho esto, dio un paso fuera del cuarto, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, y se escuchó una voz ronca que le erizó la piel de la nuca.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Setsu?

 _"Ay no... "_

Pensó Kyoko tragando saliva, a la vez que una gota de sudor descendía lentamente por su cien.

...

* * *

 **Bueno primero que nada esta historia esta disponible en wattpad y para aclarar soy la misma autora :'''v incluso tienen la misma portada xdxd y bueno esta historia se la agradezco a alicefandup (la autora de la idea) y me dejo continuar con un fanfic incompleto en Wattpad llamado _Mi amor en el olvido_ sin embargo esta es mi versión por lo que tiene más de mi estilo aunque prácticamente pasará lo mismo :''v advierto que este fic va a hacer sufrir a muchos y ni yo misma sé a donde me va a llevar la historia... solo espero que no me maten cuando llegue el momento :''v Advierto también que podría haber lemon, pero si lo hay no podré ser muy descriptiva... y además va a haber mucho drama digno de telellorona de las cinco... Espero que les guste n.n :''v **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II:

* * *

Al frente se encontraba una moderna televisor y en sus manos el control remoto, que su dedo no dejaba de presionar y en un segundo se proyectaban varios canales, ninguno le llamaba la atención... Aunque tampoco es que estuviese prestando atención a lo que hacía. Frío... Ese es el único adjetivo válido para ese sentimiento que le congelaba por dentro. Las mantas lo cubrían y mantenían su cuerpo tibio pero su corazón que temblaba de frío y clamaba un nombre no sentía alivio alguno. Esa tarde era su cumpleaños, pero estaba solo, completamente solo, ese escenario tal vez nunca se lo esperó. Su celular estaba apagado, ya estaba harto de las llamadas de Mimori, ella le había preparado una fiesta "sorpresa", pero Sho se enteró a tiempo para escapar, no quería nada... No quería estar con nadie, con nadie que no sea esa persona. Su pecho más que nunca pedía ser calentado por una tierna sonrisa y una dulce mirada... Esa... Esa misma que una vez tuvo pero nunca supo apreciar.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños, Sho-chan..."_

Esa frase, una que nunca consideró tan importante, ahora qué no daría por escucharla de ella, miraba de reojo el espacio a su lado, no faltaban voluntarias para ocupar ese lugar, pero ese lugar era exclusivo para ella... Está esperando por su regreso, aunque en el fondo sabe que tal vez no vuelva jamás, no solo porque ya es muy tarde, sino porque también sabía que su orgullo y estupidez nunca le dejarían admitirlo en voz alta, aún en su soledad se negaba a aceptarlo, pero no puede mentirse más a sí mismo. Su mente, corazón y alma estaban con ella, mientras su cuerpo se congelaba por el frío, en ese exclusivo departamento que no valía nada sin nadie que le quite ese aire de soledad, que haga la lujosa cocina funcionar o sin alguien con quien compartir la mesa de costoso material y ridículamente larga para alguien que no tiene ni perro que le ladre. Nada valía la pena a su alrededor, ni ese cómodo sofá que era innecesariamente grande, nadie iba a sentarse a su lado, ni si quiera Shoko. Ella, no hacía mucho que ya se había ido de luna de miel, pero vaya que le hacía mucha falta, no solo era su representante, era una compañía maternal que lo ayudaba a conservar algo de cordura, aunque no era la suficiente como para sentirse completo, pero ahora ella tenía una familia, ya no podría encargarse de él, el eterno niño inmaduro y engreído, que por orgullo perdió lo más importante que alguien pueda tener en la vida. En sus oídos aún quedaban los reclamos de la visita inesperadamente esperada que acababa de recibir.

* * *

— Por sus rostros tan alegres... —mencionó Sho con ironía— Veo que vinieron a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su hijo predilecto...

— Solo te vamos a hacer un pedido... —soltó un suspiró acongojado, negó con la cabeza como meditando algo— No, esa palabra es solo por cortesía, en realidad esta es una orden...

— ¿Qué podrá ser eso, madre? —Inquirió con sorna— Aunque... Ten en cuenta que solo pregunto por cortesía, después de todo... estoy casi seguro que no lo haré...

— ¡Fuwa Shotaro! ¡¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte a tu madre?! —reclamaba el señor Fuwa dirigiéndose para darle, seguramente, un "sermón", pero su hijo le inmovilizó el brazo con fuerza.

— Ya no soy el mismo niño que dependía de ustedes... Tengo 18 años, tengo mi propia fortuna, soy independiente... Ya soy un hombre...

El señor iba a decir algo más, pero su esposa le tomó suavemente del brazo y con la mirada le indicaba que era suficiente.

— Ya veo... Pero justamente porque ahora eres un hombre debes actuar como uno... Recuerda que sin importar quién seas ahora, seguimos siendo tus padres... —la señora Fuwa miraba a su hijo con dulzura y severidad, haciendo sentir a su hijo avergonzado— Algo de respeto debes tenernos...

— Lo lamento, madre... —soltó luego de un suspiro— Suelten ya lo que vinieron a decir...

— Cásate con Kyoko-chan —dijeron ambos, en un tono que se confundía entre una súplica y un mandato.

— Yo... desde que ella era pequeña supe que ella era la adecuada para convertirse en la mujer que debía ser mi nuera... muchos años estuve preparando todo para ese propósito... pero mi estúpido hijo no lo supo valorar...

— El único motivo por el cual no vinimos antes para acabar con esta tontería tuya de ser estrella es porque creímos que al menos estabas con Kyoko-chan y pensamos que esto era una buena oportunidad para que se acerquen románticamente y se den un tiempo para verse más como pareja que como hermanos... pero entonces nos enteramos que la dejaste botada por ahí... —reclamaba el señor Fuwa— ¡¿Así te haces llamar hombre?! ¡¿Dejando qué una señorita te mantenga y luego dejarla sola en una ciudad grande cómo está?! ¡¿De verdad eres un Fuwa?! —Sho estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, pero principalmente por esa mirada, lo había hecho enojar muchas veces, pero jámas lo había mirado como en ese momento, ahora sabía que de verdad lo había decepcionado, el señor Fuwa suspiro con una mirada desolada y como si fuese un susurro del viento le dio una última estocada— ¿De verdad eres mi hijo?

— Yo... —nada, no tenía como responder, pues lamentablemente para él, en el fondo le daba la razón a su progenitor, y odiaba darse cuenta de eso.

— Recupera a Kyoko-chan... —sentenció la señora, luego de cubrir su frente con su mano en señal de desesperanza continuó— Di que lo sientes, discúlpate con ella, intenta enamorarla de nuevo y cásate... Te lo aseguró hijo mío, nunca encontrarás a una mujer más adecuada para convertirse en la próxima señora Fuwa que ella...

Sho nunca iba a decirlo, pero nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con un sermón de su madre, y eso nunca iba a demostrarlo, jamás.

— ¿O si no qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, a lo que su padre fue el que contestó.

— Olvídate de nosotros... olvídate de tu apellido y ni pienses en recibir herencia alguna...

— A mí nunca me interesó nada de lo que tenga que ver con los Fuwa...

— Pero no puedes decir lo mismo de ella... —la señora le entrega una revista a un sorprendido Sho.

En la portada de la revista salía un enorme titular:

 _"¡¿Kyoko, la nueva idola juvenil, cautivó a nuestro amado Kaname Minami?! ¡¿El amor de las pantallas se volvió realidad?!"_

Y aparte de eso había fotos algo comprometedoras, y principalmente una en la que ambos mencionados se abrazaban sospechosamente en un estacionamiento.

— No te lo pedimos por nosotros... Te lo pedimos para ti...

— Eso... ya no se puede arreglar... —sonrió y había un inconfundible tono de burla en su voz, pero sus orbes delataban su dolor y al darse cuenta bajo la mirada y chistó los dientes con fastidio.

— Si te casas con Kyoko-chan... —anunció la señora Fuwa acariciando tiernamente el rostro de su hijo, animando a que lo vuelva a levantar para mirarlo— no nos opondremos a que sigas aquí... porque por lo menos sabremos que estas en manos de una mujer de verdad... —dicho esto, cerraron la puerta de un portazo, dejando a su hijo en soledad, con la mirada perdida y con su mente poseída por pensamientos y recuerdos del tesoro que no supo cuidar.

* * *

 _"Ella... no la puedo hacer regresar... es cuestión de tiempo..."_

Siguió dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, él sabía que ese actor no era la amenaza, seguramente Kyoko lo dejaría en la zona de amigos, como a todos los ingenuos sujetos que han aparecido hasta ahora ¿El motivo? Ya no era un secreto, ella ya le dio su corazón a alguien más, alguien que la amaba de verdad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta y todo se acabaría para este triste ególatra solitario. ¿Quién le arrebató lo que nunca supo apreciar? Justamente su peor rival ¿Irónico, verdad?

Sho sentía que no tenía fuerza para nada, ni ganas para nada y se decidió a apagar la inútil televisión para irse a tocar alguna melodía o a intentar distraer su mente, cuando de pronto, una voz angelical lo sacó de su mundo llevándolo al paraíso y como magia lo dejó embelesado con un hechizo.

 _Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to_

 _nandaka setsunai_

 _Sayounara no_

 _ato no tokenu mahou_

 _awaku horonigai_

 _The flavor of life_

 _The flavor of life_

Se quedó mirando y disfrutando de esa voz, para él era muy claro... Era ella, era definitivamente ella, tenía que ser.

 _Shinjitai to negaeba negau hodo nandaka setsunai_

 _"aishiteru yo" yori mo "daisuki" no hou ga kimi rashii janai?_

 _The flavor of life_

La canción era la de un amor, un amor no correspondido, un amor tan anhelado como imposible, pues esa persona no parece quererte como tú la quieres.

 _Wasurekakete ita hito no kaori wo totsuzen omoidasu koro_

 _Furitsumoru yuki no shirosa wo omou to sunao ni yorokobitai yo_

 _Daiyamondo yorimo yawarakakute atatakana mirai_

 _Teni shitai yo kagiri aru jikan wo kimi to sugoshitai_

Se sentía identificado con ese dolor, y los bellos orbes de la chica mostraban resignación y una profunda tristeza que le carcomió el alma.

 _"arigatou" to kimi ni iwareru to_

 _nandaka setsunai_

 _Sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou_

 _awaku horonigai_

 _The flavor of life_

Entonces la música se detuvo y la voz poco a poco se extinguió entre los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de emoción del público.

— ¡Oh! ¡Fantástico! ¡Maravilloso Kyoko-sama!

La bella señorita, muy diferente a sus transformaciones, mucho más hermosa, mucho más mujer, mucho más inteligente y encantadora, segura de sí misma, sonrió con ternura, se secó la lágrima que se le salió mientras cantaba, y agradeció.

— ¡De verdad! Conocíamos tu talento en la actuación... ¡Pero no nos esperábamos que además seas una sirena! ¡Y aunque ya nos habías dejado sorprendidos en el primer capítulo... Ayer en el último capítulo de "Una canción inolvidable" dejaste a más de uno completamente anonadados con esta canción!

— No es para tanto... pero debo admitir que di todo de mí...

— Bien entonces ¿Cómo aprendiste a cantar? ¿Ya era parte de tus habilidades o te preparaste para este rol que te convirtió en la chica más querida de nuestras pantallas?

— La verdad... nunca había cantado antes de que me llegase la oportunidad de interpretar a Koizumi Naomi... —suspira resignada.

Sho niega con la cabeza mientras mira al suelo, estaba molesto, odiándose.

 _—Kyoko, por favor no cantes más... no es lo tuyo..._

— ¡¿Entonces fuiste a clases de canto para conseguir el rol o algo así?!

— La verdad se lo debo a la ayuda de un... —sonríe con resignación y nostalgia— viejo amigo... gracias...

Sho sonrió con tristeza, lo recordaba, la última noche que la vio.

— _Me debes mucho Shotaro, pero hoy solo te pediré una cosa..._

Sho recién había llegado de la boda de Shoko esa noche, y se sorprendió cuando la encontró ahí, frente a su puerta. Ella también estuvo en la boda, pero no cruzaron, tal vez porque Mimori no lo soltaba o porque Yashiro y Kanae no se apartaban de Kyoko, incluso parecía que la ocultaban de él, además, se fue apenas culminada la ceremonia, no estuvo para la fiesta. Esa noche fue muy significativa para Sho, porque se dio cuenta que Kyoko si se lo proponía podía hacer lo que sea, su voz angelical lo embelesó. Pero ese no fue el único descubrimiento de Sho en esa noche, también se dio cuenta de que todo ya se había terminado.

— _Ya no me interesa ni si quiera tenerte como enemigo o rival... no tengo porque demostrarte nada ya... ahora por lo único que luchare es por mis sueños, por ser feliz... Mi mundo ya nunca más volverá a estar a tu alrededor... ni para odiarte... No puedo odiarte ya, y aunque sé que después de todo aún no creo que estemos listos como para ser amigos, estoy muy agradecida... pues me doy cuenta que debido a ti soy la persona que soy ahora y que me encanta ser... y descubrí el amor por mí misma y por... "_

Sho chistó los dientes fastidiado, recordando su actitud inmadura tan en contraste con la Kyoko, tan adulta, que solo lo miró como si fuese un niño malcriado, lo peor es que él mismo le dio razones para mirarlo así.

— _Ya no me afecta nada de lo que puedas decirme... Ya no voy a volver a entrar en el juego, no más... gracias por ayudarme...—abre la puerta— Que te vaya bien, Shotaro._

La sonrisa melancólica de Kyoko se quedó marcada en los pensamientos de Sho, sabía que esa era un despedida, una que indicaba que era el final de la historia, el punto final de una novela que no tendría continuación.

— ¡El momento de la verdad! —salen las fotos sospechosas de la revista— Ya no podrá evadir Kyoko-san... Díganos con sinceridad... ¿El amor de las pantallas se convirtió en un romance real?

Kyoko sonrió, Sho se pegó a la pantalla del televisor, ella estaba por responder cuando se escuchó una voz masculina, modulada, pero con un intenso efecto.

— Parece que ya no hay escapatoria... Kyoko-san...

Kyoko al escuchar esta voz abrió los ojos como platos, y Sho desde su departamento se sorprendió también, él creía saber quien era.

— Bueno, hemos llamado a un invitado sorpresa... ¿Quién crees que es Kyoko-san? —sonrieron pícaramente las presentadoras de ese programa.

Las luces se enfocaron en una especia de cubículo en la parte de atrás del estudio y solo se podía distinguir una silueta, alta, y muy atractiva.

— Te daremos pistas... —sonrieron— Está más bueno que el pan... —las chicas del estudio gritaron— y ha trabajado contigo...

* * *

 **La canción que canta Kyoko se llama Flavor of life, de Hikaru Utada, esa canción me inspiró mucho para el fanfic así que les recomiendo que la escuchen n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III:

* * *

¿Sorprendida? Incluso si hubiese pasado un marciano por su delante no estaría en el mismo estado que en ese momento ¿Nerviosa? Estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón ¿Quería escapar? Sin duda, incluso preferiría que la tierra se la tragase y la vomitase justo a tiempo en el set donde la estaban esperando, pero principalmente lejos de esta situación peligrosa en varios aspectos.

— ¿Pensabas irte sin pedir permiso?—le susurra mientras enterraba su rostro en su nuca y la estruja más fuerte— Eso merece... castigo. —el énfasis que Caín le dio a la palabra castigo tenía muchas peligrosas formas de entenderse.

Sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse con su agarre, fuerte, firme, sin intención alguna de soltarla ni aunque un huracán intente separarlos, y a la vez tan cándido y suave, y su voz, esa voz masculina, ronca, gruesa, para ella era totalmente seductora, prácticamente la dejó como un helado derretido y, estaba segura, si no fuese porque la estaba sosteniendo ella se hubiese desplomado, sus piernas estaban casi temblando, como si no fuesen capaces de sostenerla, igual que un siervo recién nacido, y su sangre... ¿Se le podría llamar sangre? Ella simplemente sentía un líquido hirviendo recorrer todo su interior, prácticamente lava que consumía en un fuego inexplicable, uno que nunca antes había experimentado, nunca... Y esa sensación le asustaba tanto como le gustaba.

— No te quedes callada... —desliza su bata lento, muy lento para dejarle los hombros desnudos de a poco— Responde...

Se sentía al límite, nunca había pasado por algo igual y estaba divida entre dejarse llevar sus intenciones y deseos —que muy decidida estaba en ocultar— y su trabajo y de más obligaciones... ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?!

Obviamente esa no era una opción. No, para nada era una opción. ¿Tsuruga-san no puede estar yendo en serio, verdad? Solo está probando sus habilidades de actuación... ¿No es así? No, por nada del mundo debe darse cuenta, no debe dejar que se dé cuenta, él se decepcionaría si se enterase de lo que su corazón siente. No era una posibilidad, ella no podía dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos, no debía, no era aceptable, no era opción, nunca… Jamás. Él nunca la vería de la forma que ella lo mira, todo lo que está pasando solo es trabajo, nada más ¿Cierto? Ah... Si alguien que conoce la situación escuchase sus pensamientos no diría más que: "¡Qué errada interpretación!". No había duda, estaba totalmente y terriblemente equivocada más bien. Pero lo principal en su cabeza ahora era su anhelo secreto: Cada día quería estar más cerca de él, para poder alcanzarlo, tocarlo. No se permitiría no estar a su altura, ni pensarlo. Iba a actuar al nivel, quería que se sienta orgulloso de ella, que todos se sientan orgullosos de verla brillar. Ahora no soltaría la máscara de Setsu, lo haría bien. Ella suspiró divertida y volteó su vista hacia él, con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa, una que probablemente será parte de los pensamientos de Kuon Hizuri por mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Trabajo es trabajo, Nii-san —le acaricia con ternura el rostro y le quita un mechón de pelo del rostro— Vuelve a dormir… no voy a tardar mucho… —se besa el dedo índice y lo posa sobre la punta de la nariz de él, guiñándole y sonriendo por dejarle un poco de labial rojo que hacía a su «Nii-san» parecer una versión oscura de Rodolfo el reno, luego prosiguió a girar para irse, pero antes de dar el paso puede ver como la puerta se cierra brutalmente frente a ella haciendo que incluso Setsu se sorprenda.

— ¿Acaso crees que con eso me basta? —le susurra mientras le besa el hombro descubierto.

— Nii-san…

 _"¡Vamos, Kyoko! ¡Inventa algo! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!"_

— De aquí no sales hasta que... —la levanta en sus brazos— termines lo que empezamos anoche...

La mente de Kyoko se quedó en blanco por esta frase, sí, ahora no podría escapar de esta, no como la noche anterior.

* * *

— Si querías uno simplemente lo hubiese pedido... —le susurró Caín.

Esa frase le dejó helada, se giró y lo encontró a su costado besando un mechón de su cabello, el Emperador de la Noche en todo su esplendor. En ese instante, casi como por inercia, se dignó a mirar sobre ella y comprobó lo que ya se temía. Ese lugar no por nada tenía una cámara apuntando hacía la banca, en la que ciertamente parecía ser para dos, que no por casualidad tenía forma de corazón en el espaldar, y esos frutos rojos, que colgaban del tejado, no formaban un corazón por improviso que rodeaba a uno más grande que los demás al centro y que era el único blanco... Ah... Pero eso no era el detalle más importante ahora, esos no eran cualquier fruto, no, ese era un muy conocido fruto navideño del cual todos sabemos la tradición que trae consigo, sí, Kyoko, a veces eres una total despistada.

 _"¡¿Muérdago?!"_

— Ya... —se acerca más— ¿Sabes lo qué sigue?

Ya está, Kyoko Mogami, definitivamente este es un castigo divino, sí, un castigo divino por todos los agravios que pudiste haber cometido en otra vida... ¿Pero de verdad lo consideras un castigo? Sí, era un castigo muy cruel, bastante, especialmente para quien vive en constante lucha con sus anhelos... Pero en la más profunda y oculta parte de ella, que no había conocido jamás, lo consideraba la mejor de las bendiciones. Entonces ella vuelve a la realidad, y un huracán asaltó su espíritu al verse en esa escena, en esa posición. Ella de alguna manera estaba apoyada con sus codos, casi recostada, sobre las bancas, él con una mirada hipnótica, de las que la dejan sin aire en los pulmones y la envuelven en un encantamiento del que no se puede salvar, de esas mismas que una a una se imprime con fuego puro en sus memorias, en sus sueños. Estaba acercándose más y más, con una mano apoyada a su costado, inclinándose cada vez más a ella, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el hombro, al tiempo en el que ella se recostaba más para de alguna manera alejar sus rostros, y sus rodillas sin su permiso, se alzaban lentamente, como un inconsciente intento de entorpecer su acercamiento... O una inconsciente forma de entregarse al momento, de acomodarse en esos asientos, bajo los muérdagos. Era obvio, en algún momento ella terminaría totalmente recostada en la banca, y ahí el estaría totalmente sobre ella, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo... Poco a poco llegaban a eso.

 _"Te amo... "_

Esa mirada lo decía, él mensaje venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón lo transmitía con esperanza de que esos orbes, que ahora estaban confusos, lo entendiesen, lo sintiesen, lo supiesen, lo enviasen a su corazón y, si dios lo desease, que le correspondiese. Y en efecto, recibieron el mensaje, lo enviaron a su corazón... Pero antes de que este mande respuesta, su cerebro intervino y dio otro veredicto, y finalmente su mensaje no fue tomado en serio.

"No... Esto es solo, Caín. Sí, él solo hace esto por Caín... Caín Heel, ahora, solo está jugando con su hermanita... "

Ella ya no iba a continuar callada, era suficiente, no quería seguir siendo débil, acabaría con esto, solo le hacía más daño ese cruel juego. Esa sensación de ver un vestido hermoso, probártelo, ilusionarte, para finalmente caer en cuenta que tu realidad nunca te permitiría adquirirlo... Esa justamente es la sensación que Kyoko sentía.

"Es muy cruel... "

Kyoko se sentía tonta, muy tonta, por un segundo su corazón casi se lo creyó, y en realidad tiene razón, lo es, pero no por casi creerlo sino por, precisamente, no creerlo.

— Vaya... —una risa, coqueta e irónica acabó con el silencio que encubría un mar de palabras— parece que... —le cubre los labios con sus manos, delicadamente, casi como una invitación— no le temes al incesto... Nii-san...

Él sonrió de medio lado, atrapó con una mano, para su sorpresa, sus dos pequeña muñecas, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba sobre la banca, sobre ella, y comenzó a besar con intensidad, primero las palmas de sus manos, luego dedo por dedo, mano por mano, subiendo por sus antebrazos hasta llegar a sus codos y por último, aún con sus muñecas aprisionadas por su enorme mano, las dejó donde no estorben, la miró con intensidad, como anunciando que a continuación iría a su siguiente objetivo, sus labios. No tendría impedimento pues ahora sus extremidades estaban fuera de combate, no podría defenderse. Además, sin contar con el hecho de que en el fondo no quería defenderse, ella ya estaba verdaderamente recostada, a su merced.

— ¿Incesto? —sonríe él, con ironía.

— No es que me importe lo que piense la gente... —se ríe— Pues la mayoría allá afuera piensa así como ese actor de cerebro de queso... —se muerde el labio inferior— solo por eso... Me gustaría ver sus reacciones... si nos viesen... —se relame, con su lengua delinea sus labios, despacio, probablemente ignorante de la sensación que le causó a su acompañante, y luego sonríe para finalmente agregar una última frase— Un Nii-chan muy malo que se aprovecha del amor de su hermanita...

— ¿Hermanita? —Suelta una pequeña risa, para acercarse más— ¿Hermanos? —Sus narices ahora están a centímetros minúsculos de distancia— Eso... —le besa la nariz suavemente, dejándola helada— Ni tú te lo crees...

"¡¿Qué?!"

—Nii-san... —iba a decir algo pero el dedo de su "Nii-san" se posó sobre su boca, silenciando su voz.

— Los dos sabemos que esto... —se acerca a sus labios— es una completa... farsa... —su aliento y el de ella se mezclan, y él, por instinto, cierra los ojos, igual que ella, ya casi se sienten, están muy cerca— Kyoko, yo...

— ¡Alto! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

* * *

Un oficial había entrado al lugar, al parecer él estaba encargado de patrullar la zona y se alarmó al ver que la juguetera, que solo y únicamente abre en Diciembre, este con las luces encendidas en la madrugada, y para colmo en Mayo... Tuvieron que explicar muchas cosas, incluso salieron de sus personajes. Luego cuando estaban en el ascensor, en el edificio en el que vivían los Heel, regresaron al juego peligroso. Caín quería volver a donde lo dejaron, pero Setsu sorteó la situación. Cuando entraron al departamento, Setsu hizo uso de su persuasión para meter a Caín a la ducha, con la consigna de que mientras él estuviese en el baño, ella se pondría "cómoda". Se puso cómoda, es cierto, se puso lo más cómoda que se puede estar con un babydoll rojo con encaje negro, pero para cuando Caín salió, ella ya estaba dormida... O al menos actuó como si lo estuviese. Lo que ella no sabía es que Kuon, ya lo presentía. No, estaba seguro de que eso pasaría, y además también era muy consciente que ella no estaba dormida en realidad, pero no quería presionarla más.

 _"No... no importa... no quiero presionarte... no quiero hacerte hacer algo para lo que no te sientas lista... "_

Entonces luego de un suspiro resignado y una sonrisa celestial, se recostó a su lado, ella dio un pequeño respingo pero siguió pretendiendo dormir, y la abrazó, la giró hacia él y la aferró a su pecho, posando sus labios en su frente. Kyoko al principio estaba asustada, totalmente nerviosa, por completo en agonía... Pero, su calor, sus brazos, su aroma la fueron arrullando. Y entonces, antes de caer por completo en el mundo de los sueños, escuchó un susurro, uno que no sabía si era parte del sueño o si fue real:

 _—Buenas noches... Kyoko-chan..._

 _"No pudo ser real... ¿No?"_

* * *

Ahora la situación era crítica. Ella no sabía cómo sortear la situación de nuevo, no podría hacerlo como la noche anterior, eso fue suerte... ¿Suerte? ¿De verdad? Bueno, eso estaba en controversia. Volviendo a lo importante, ahora él la miraba, hipnotizándola, atrayéndola, dejando la mente de ella en blanco y su cuerpo estaba contra el suyo, aprisionándola, privándole de cualquier escape. En ese infinito instante de silencio y miradas con voz, se acercó, cerró los ojos, ella también, dejándose llevar, pero entonces sintió que el aliento de él, que hasta unos segundos antes se sentía a escasa distancia de su boca, ahora se desviaba a otro lugar, su frente.

— Ayer te quedaste dormida... —se aproxima a sus labios— Pero ahora no hay excusas...

Kyoko se quedó helada, por esa mirada lo descubrió... No había más salida. Pero entonces su celular, que mágicamente apareció en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama, seguramente en algún momento en el tiempo en el que ella estaba ocupada estando petrificada por las acciones de su "hermanito", comenzó a sonar. Ella miró de reojo, sabía quién era, seguro ya estaba esperándola en el estacionamiento. Él se levantó de la cama, la liberó, y se fue con dirección al celular, era un nuevo Iphone que LME decidió darle en conmemoración a su creciente fama, y ahí, en la pantalla decía el nombre del remitente. Chistaron sus dientes con fastidio y, sin pensarlo, Kuon, apagó el celular, para finalmente regresar a donde estaba, a su posición anterior, en la cama, sobre ella.

— No vayas... —la mira con suplica y a la vez con autoridad— quédate... —le besa ahora la nariz— conmigo...

 _"¿Tsu... Tsuruga-san...? ¡¿Qué... qué es lo que pretende...?! Él... el rey de la responsabilidad... ¿De verdad él me está diciendo esto?! ¡¿Acaso el de arriba está disfrutando burlarse de mí?!"_

— Nii-san... —con su dedo delinea su nariz recta y perfecta— veo que te vuelves loquito sin mí...

— Me convierto en un cuerpo sin vida... —le dijo con seriedad, dejándola en silencio por segundos interminables.

— Adorable... —rompió ella la tensión silenciosa— Pero sabes... tengo que trabajar... Si me conscientes tanto... ¿Cómo podré vivir a tu lado Nii-san? No planeo ser una carga tuya...

Ahora no hablaba Setsu, ese era el corazón sincero de Kyoko.

— Nunca necesitaras nada, nunca serás una carga... Solo déjame cuidarte... —le besa el parpado del ojo derecho— Además... —le besa el parpado del ojo izquierdo— No quiero verte cerca de ese...

Kyoko tragó saliva con esa última frase y un pequeño silencio se dio, pero no por mucho. Vio el reloj, si seguía ahí no iba a llegar nunca, y aunque una parte de ella no rechazaba la idea, no podía, simplemente no. La estaba esperando abajo, no podía dejarlo esperando por siempre... Además, era urgente arreglar ese asunto, era importante y aunque sabía lo mucho que se arrepentiría, lo decidió.

— Ay... Nii-san, Nii-san... mi lindo y tontito Nii-san —le acaricia el rostro y tomándolo con ambas manos lo acerca al de ella— parece que vuelve a estar celoso... —le besa la nariz con sensualidad— ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? —le susurra al oído— Tú eres el único para mí, Nii-san... —ella se calló para esperar su respuesta, él se quedó frío por un momento, pero luego sonrío, como solo Caín lo puede hacer, y entonces, ella, continuó— Pero... si me quieres solo para ti... podemos jugar a lo que dije hace algún tiempo... ¿Te acuerdas? —él la miró interrogante, ella miró con dirección a una cartera negra, la cartera favorita de Setsu, haciendo que él también mire hacia dicho accesorio— Ve... es una sorpresa...

Él con curiosidad se levantó y fue a descubrir lo que había en la cartera, ella se levantó y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, aparentemente relajada, y con una sonrisa expectante, esperando la reacción de él. Caín, más bien Kuon, se quedó sorprendido cuando abrió el bolso, estaba confundido, luego lo alzó mostrándole a su hermana, como pidiendo explicación. Ella solo sonrió, y eso fue lo único que necesitó para entender.

— Si tú lo quieres... —la tumba en la cama de nuevo— pero ahora de verdad... —le besa el mentón juguetonamente, mientras le pone las esposas— no vas a escapar...

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

* * *

Celos... Venenosos, dolorosos, nocivos para el corazón. Según el diccionario es el sentimiento que se experimenta cuando se sospecha que la persona amada ama a alguien que no eres tú... Pero ese sentimiento que Kuon Hizuri sintió dos días atrás fue mucho más que eso, fue mucho peor, demasiado. Ahora estaba desesperado, poco le importaba las señales de tránsito, los semáforos o poder perder su licencia. Simplemente no le importaba nada, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible para impedirlo, evitar a toda costa que suceda, por nada del mundo iba a permitirlo. Ahí estaba él, recordando como había iniciado ese asunto que ahora se iba a "resolver" de la manera que menos quería... No, de la manera que más odia.

* * *

Mirando sin ver nada realmente, ese día que inició lo que se desencadenó en lo que pasaría hoy si no llegase a tiempo, sus puños se contraían y luchaba contra su cuerpo que tenía el insaciable deseo de destruir todo a su paso, ese de desaparecer todas esas imágenes que lo rodeaban asfixiándolo y atormentando su alma, y, especialmente, el deseo acabar con ese tipo que se atrevió a tocar lo que él tanto anhela tener. Ese día había iniciado como cualquier otro, su amada (hermanita) y él salieron a hacer las compras del día, pues tenían el día inesperadamente libre y esos (enamorados) hermanitos "cariñosos" no lo iban a desaprovechar, obviamente salieron a tener una cita, perdón, un tiempo de caridad de hermanos. En ese momento, en el que estaban en medio de esas usuales coqueterías que rozaban lo incestuoso, en la calle encontraron un carrito de Hot Dogs. Setsu se fue a pedir unos y Caín se quedó esperando con la espalda posada en un poste, al costado de un puesto de periódicos, hasta que algo le llamó la atención en las incontables portadas de las revistas, y no en el buen sentido. Imágenes por todos lados, bastantes imágenes a su alrededor que se clavaban una a una en su corazón. La que más se repetía de todas ellas era la de un cándido abrazo, luego venían palmadas en la cabeza que lo derrumbaron, sonrisas y miradas... Y la última y la que los terminó de destrozar: estaban en un estacionamiento, él abraza enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y ella enterraba sus manos en sus cabellos... Pero lo que causan los celos no son del todo lo que se ve, sino lo que se imagina a partir de lo que se ve. Kuon, es decir, Caín Heel no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo, pero esas fotos no mentían. Y en nada mejoraban los encabezados, cada revista tenía uno diferente, pero todos ellos estaban hablando de lo mismo: ¡Mogami Kyoko y Minami Kaname! ¡¿Acaso un joven romance nació en medio de las cámaras?!

Y lo peor eran los comentarios de las adolescentes, fanáticas de la serie que Kyoko y Kaname protagonizaron, que emocionadas compraban la revista y entre gritos alegría comentaban lo bien que se veían juntos y lo felices que estaban. La ira hacía que sus hombros tiemblen, sus brazos también, luchando con sus ganas de tumbar el puesto de periódicos, y su mirada se nubló, un chasquido de dientes se le escapó y entonces, una risa sarcástica terminó por despertarlo.

—Ja... estos japoneses hacen escándalo por todo... —le da una mordida a su Hot Dog de manera muy seductora y rodeando el cuello de él con un brazo, con el que sostenía los Hot Dogs, y colocando su manos por debajo de su ropa, tocando sus pectorales, continuó diciendo con monotonía— Ay... yo conozco a esa chica, Nii-san... es mi única amiga en Japón... —sube la mano que tenía por debajo de la ropa de su (amado) supuesto hermanito de sus pectorales hasta su cuello y comenzó a sobar lentamente donde antes hubo una marca de propiedad— Ella no quiere saber nada del amor... —se acerca a su oído y susurra— Tal vez porque no encontró un hombre que le haga sentir lo que yo siento por ti... Nii-san... —le dio un rápido mordisco en la oreja y se separó de él, para mirarlo, porque sabía muy bien que estaba molesto y quería ver si había logrado contentarlo y... ¡Qué manera de hacerlo! Él estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

Todo ese coqueteo de Setsu lo dejó sorprendido y luego lo que estaba diciendo... Él no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, ella sabía que estaba molesto, sabía el motivo y le estaba explicando, le estaba aclarando todo desde su papel de Setsu e intentaba... ¿Animarlo?

 _"¿Cómo puede ver tan fácilmente a través de mí?"_

Pero de todas maneras tenía un mal sabor en la boca, no se iba a dejar convencer, quería estar seguro, que ella se lo asegure, que se lo jure si es posible.

—¿Cómo estás segura de eso? —preguntó con seriedad pero sin mirarla, para que no note la inquietud y ansiedad de su corazón.

—Yo la conozco... —suspira con ironía— Ella me lo dijo muy claramente —baja la mirada con una sonrisa divertida— Esa chica y ese chico no tienen más que una amistad, se quieren como hermanos y definitivamente nunca tendrán nada más que eso... —se ríe— Sinceramente entre ellos nunca pasará nada, eso es seguro, no podrían... ni aunque ella decidiese aceptar el amor en su vida... —lo mira con una sonrisa muy adorable, nerviosa, apenada y por sobre todo sincera, para este momento ya no era Setsu— Ella solo lo ve como hermano, jamás podrá verlo de otra forma, y él siente lo mismo por ella... —vuelve a bajar la mirada con una sonrisa, como si fuese a hablar para sí misma— Aparte... Digamos que existe un motivo muy importante que no puede ser ignorado ni tampoco revelado, no por el momento...

Él, por su mirada, por su sonrisa, por la sinceridad en su voz... Le cree, no solo porque sabía que ella no mentiría y porque conocía muy bien a su luz de vida, sino porque quiere creerle, porque a si le dijese que los cerdos vuelan o que el mundo es dominado por gremlins que se disfrazan de personas, le creería sin pensarlo... Así de terrible es el amor.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, sin permiso, aunque incluso si su cuerpo le hubiese pedido permiso su cerebro se lo hubiera concedido, se lanzó sobre ella y le lamió la comisura de los labios.

— Nii-san...

— Tenías mostaza ahí... —sonríe como el "Emperador de la noche" que es— Vamos a un lugar más cómodo... —muerde el que de seguro era su Hot Dog y que seguía en la mano de ella.

Su cara era un poema, pero se recompuso y con la sonrisa usual de su personaje lo siguió. Él se reía para sus adentros, sabía muy bien que al igual que las personas que los miraban escandalizados, sonrojados y sorprendidos, Kyoko seguro estaba hecha un lío por dentro, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Además empezaba a sospechar que tal vez muy en el fondo, en un punto bastante oculto, podría ser que... No le desagrade. Ay Kuon Hizuri... ¡Si lo supieras! A ella no solo no le desagrada... Le gusta.

* * *

Apenas bajó del auto y a pocas zancadas ya estaba dentro del canal de televisión, abriéndose paso sin importarle cuanto lo llamaban o que tuviese que empujar a los que le obstruían el paso, aunque por su actitud y su mirada letal todos se apartaron de su camino. Entró al ascensor sin dudarlo, sabía a donde se dirigía, pues Yashiro se lo dijo esa mañana agitada, claro que luego de burlarse por la situación en la que lo encontró, en la que pasaba por un remolino de emociones... Ya luego castigaría a esa chica por su travesura.

 _"Tan cruel... "_

No puedo evitar sonreír resignado. Tenía que quitarse el sombrero, esa chica cuando quería podía ser muy astuta... ¡Usó como quiso sus sentimientos sin si quiera conocer de la existencia de estos! ¡De verdad eres débil, Kuon! ¡Bajaste la guardia! Pero por ahora no tenía cabeza para eso, lo que sucedió ese día, las fotos y finalmente las palabras de Lory, ese mismo día del escándalo que involucraba a Kyoko, su Kyoko, la mujer que ama con otro hombre, lo estaba atormentando por completo sin dejarlo pensar en nada más.

* * *

Esa misma tarde que salieron las fatídicas fotos, Lory les llamó para que vayan a su oficina. Cuando recibieron la llamada ellos estaban viendo una película en su cuarto, acurrucados bajo la misma manta, con la cabeza de ella en su pecho... Un paraíso terrenal para Kuon, y, obviamente, para estos momentos él ya se había relajado, aunque de todas maneras le molestaba que ella pueda ser así de cercana con otro chico, esas imágenes seguían ahí como una sombra.

Fueron a la oficina, aún vestidos como los Heel, y en la sala de espera se encontraron con el susodicho. Kaname se acercó sonriente y les saludó, para gran sorpresa de Kuon. Al final se viene a enterar de que Kaname ya de anticipo sabía de los hermanos Heel, eso fue como echarle sal en la herida a Kuon ¡¿Tanta confianza le tenía que hasta le reveló el secreto de los Heel?! Y entonces todo empeora cuando Kyoko le dice que el presidente aprobó que se lo dijese y que no tenía que preocuparse ¡¿Bajo que fundamento ese loco aprobó eso?! ¡Uy! Ahora sí que a Lory se le venía un interrogatorio encima. Ni hay que mencionar como estaba Caín, es decir, Kuon, él estaba con una sonrisa sarcástica y le hablaba de la misma manera sobre el escándalo, y poco más marca territorio diciéndole que Kyoko es suya, aunque finalmente sí dijo eso, pero entre líneas. Kaname, por el contrario a lo que esperaba, sonreía casi socarronamente, y, en una parte de la conversación, le dijo a Kyoko algo que le chocó bastante:

 _—¿Aún no lo sabe verdad?_

* * *

 _"¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?! ¡Maldición!"_

Pensaba mientras inconscientemente daba una patada a la puerta del ascensor, que para él demoraba una eternidad. Finalmente el ascensor se abrió para dejarlo salir, caminó por el largo pasillo y encontró la puerta del programa.

—¡Tsuruga-sama! ¡Tsuruga-sama! ¡No puede entrar sin permiso! ¡Espere! —inútilmente un trabajador del estudio trataba de detenerlo.

— Por favor, salga de mi camino... —intentó sonar lo más amable posible, sin nada de éxito, y el trabajador se quedó helado y lo dejó pasar.

Al entrar la vio en el escenario, estaba cantando como un ángel. Sí, su ángel, y no iba a permitir que se la quiten, no, ni si quiera siendo solo ficción, ni aunque fuese una mentira por publicidad... No iba a permitirlo.

* * *

Cuando él le iba a preguntar a Kyoko a qué se refería Kaname con ese burlón _"¿Aún no lo sabe?"_ Kaname le dio una palmada en el hombro y con una, claramente, falsa lastima y hasta cierto punto con tono de burla le dijo finalmente:

— _Tranquilo, no es nada importante..._

Kuon iba a responder pero te repente se abrieron las puertas de la oficina de Lory y salió Sebastian pidiéndoles que entren. Ren iba a entrar pero Sebastian le susurro que el presidente le dijo que esperase afuera, quiso oponerse, entonces vio que Kaname le dirigía una sonrisa que le desagradaba bastante, claramente estaba burlándose de él, y, antes de cerrarse la puerta, Kaname se le acercó y le susurró:

 _— No tienes de qué preocuparte... no te la voy a quitar..._

Entonces, al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras le guiñó el ojo y las puertas se cerraron dejando a Kuon esperando, dando vueltas frente a la puerta de esa oficina como un león enjaulado. Fue eterno, una tortura para el pobre Kuon. Finalmente las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Kyoko salió por fin para ser acorralada por él, contra una pared, quien con la mirada le hacía preguntas y de la misma manera le respondía ella. Kaname carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos, muy divertido por como dejaba ver su mirada pícara, y se despidió de Caín y Setsu, mientras Caín rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de ella, con posesividad. Sebastián llamó a Caín y este le dijo a su hermana muy sensualmente que lo espere y que no tardaría, y, al recibir de ella un asentimiento, entró a la oficina donde el presidente lo estaba esperando. Kuon empezó con un interrogatorio y él le respondía pacientemente, pero llegó el momento y soltó la bomba.

— Ellos me dijeron la verdad —suspira cansado— Sí, su relación es muy fuerte... irrompible... Y no, puedes estar tranquilo, no en sentido romántico... —sonríe ladinamente— pero tampoco son simples amigos... —vuelve a suspirar— Ay... Kuon, Kuon, Kuon... él tiene una relación más solida con ella de la que tú tendrás con ella en mucho tiempo... Aunque claro no llega ni nunca llegará al ámbito romántico...

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —le da un golpe a la mesa, violentamente, asustando al mayor y, con su mirada asesina y con tono de frustración, continuó— Demonios... ¡¿A qué quieres llegar?!

— Les dije que tenían dos opciones: Decirle al público la verdad... o decir lo que quieren oír... —sonríe ladinamente— Les aclare que la segunda opción trae más beneficios que la primera... aunque bueno... también es un arma de doble filo... —se prende un cigarrillo— Kuon... Ellos ya tomaron una decisión ¿Qué vas a hacer?

* * *

La canción terminó y comenzó la entrevista, a la cual no prestó mucha atención pues lo vio, él ya estaba ahí. Él ese día decidió no creerle a Lory, pues conocía a Kyoko, ella no querría destacar por una relación y mucho menos si esta era falsa, pues extrañamente, aunque era buena actuando, era muy mala mintiendo... O eso quería creer. Ahora estaba sorprendido y molesto, no quería pasar por más de lo que ya había pasado desde que esas fotos se hicieron públicas, sin importar que sea falso, no quería escuchar a nadie más decir que Kyoko, su Kyoko-chan, se veía bien al lado de otro hombre, no podría tolerarlo... ¡Jamás!

 _—_ Bien, Minami-san, es hora de que entre al cubículo del invitado sorpresa, cuando lo llamen saldrá y...

El trabajador no terminó de hablar cuando Ren, Kuon o Caín, mejor dicho todos funcionados, empujó a Kaname y entró al cubículo sin decir nada.

 _—_ ¡¿Tsu... Tsuruga-sama?!

— Perdón, hubo un cambió de planes... _—_ dijo por último cuando el cubículo empezó a ascender para aparecer en la parte de atrás del escenario de la entrevista.

— Buena suerte... —escuchó decir a Kaname, que lo miraba con una sincera sonrisa, la cual le sorprendió.

El cubículo subió completamente, ya estaba en el escenario y él se sentía como un niño que estaba haciendo una travesura. Yashiro y el presidente probablemente lo matarán, pero...

 _"Lo hecho hecho está ¿No?"_

De verdad que durante los día después del escándalo no quería pensar en eso... Pero se dio cuenta que Lory tenía razón, en ese momento, cuando estaba sobre ella en la cama y su celular sonó con el nombre de él en la pantalla y con un mensaje que decía:

 _—Ya te estoy esperando en el estacionamiento para ir al estudio..._

Perdió el control con ese mensaje y ella lo volvió más loco después. Literalmente lo sacó del infierno, lo llevó al cielo, luego lo dejó en medio de ambos para finalmente bajarlo al infierno otra vez. Miraba las esposas en sus bolsillos, un juego peligroso, en verdad peligroso, en el cual terminó siendo el perdedor... Por primera vez había sido engañado así... Ah... Pero Kuon Hizuri no lo dejaría así.

— ¡El momento de la verdad! Ya no podrá evadir Kyoko-san... Díganos con sinceridad... ¿El amor de las pantallas se convirtió en un romance real?

Él no podía ver nada de lo que pasaba, pero lo intuía. Iba a hacer que ella se enteré que ya estaba ahí y que su revancha estaba por iniciar.

— Parece que ya no hay escapatoria... Kyoko-san... —soltó con cierta malicia en su voz y que al ser reconocida por el público femenino se escuchó un gran grito.

Apostaría lo que fuese que la expresión de Kyoko seguro era invaluable, ya se imaginaba los ojos abiertos y la piel pálida. Porque la amaba, le iba a dejar pasar el intentar hacer eso de tener una relación falsa por publicidad, pero solo por el momento porque apenas la vea fuera del papel de los Heel le hablaría seriamente. Pero lo que de verdad no le iba a perdonar y lo que le iba a hacer pagar, en ese momento y más tarde en el cuarto, es esa travesura... No, no, no... La señorita le acababa de demostrar que tan inocente no era y ya no tendría compasión, pues eso fue una crueldad, pura crueldad. ¿Qué hizo? Bueno, algo así como calentar el agua y no servir el té, aunque mucho no se podría quejar, de todas maneras... Kuon sí que probó un sorbo.

— Bueno, hemos llamado a un invitado sorpresa... ¿Quién crees que es Kyoko-san?

Las luces se enfocaron en el cubículo en el que estaba y él sabía que ya estaba por salir.

— Te daremos pistas... Está más bueno que el pan... —él público femenino gritó— y ha trabajado contigo...

Sonaba un redoble de tambores mientras la emoción del público iba en aumento.

— ¡¿Y bien?! ¡Dinos quién es Kyoko-sama!

—... Tsuruga-san...

El cubículo se abrió dejándolo salir con una sonrisa victoriosa y se sentó junto a Kyoko quien estaba tiesa como una estatua.

— ¡Bienvenido Ren-san! ¡Un gusto tenerlo aquí!—los gritos eran tan fuertes que las presentadoras tuvieron que gritar a pesar de tener micrófonos— ¡Ya volvemos luego de los comerciales!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V:

* * *

— Parece que ya no hay escapatoria... Kyoko-san...

 _" ¡No... No es posible!"_

Se ha terminado señores... ¡El juego terminó! ¡Es el final! ¡El final! ¡Finito! ¡The end! ¡Il finale! ¡La fin! ¡Hasta la vista, Baby! ¡Definitivamente fueron unos dieciocho años de vida muy llenos de acción, por no decir desgracias, pero llegó tu hora!

— Bueno, hemos llamado a un invitado sorpresa... ¿Quién crees que es Kyoko-san?

— Te daremos pistas... Está más bueno que el pan... —las chicas del estudio gritaron— y ha trabajado contigo...

Kyoko se estaba muriendo de miedo, ni estaba escuchando lo que las conductoras del programa le decían. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, porque estaba segura de que para ella ya no habría ningún nuevo amanecer. Ella sabía que tenía la culpa, ella despertó al Rey demonio y este ya no iba a volver a dormir. Escuchó su voz, pero era simplemente imposible que sea él ¡Seguro es su consciencia por lo que hizo! ¡¿Verdad?! Porque el que está detrás de ella en ese cubículo es nadie más ni nadie menos que Kaname ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Se supone que estaban ahí para destapar la verdad al público! ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué su senpai estaría ahí?! Aparte de que ella ya se aseguró de mantenerlo quieto... Claro que de una forma que seguramente no era la adecuada y se sentía mal por eso, por no decir que se sentía terrible. En definitiva Kyoko había decidido no confiar en sus oídos que seguramente, y esto era lo que quería creer, estaban siendo afectados por su miedo a lo que vendrá cuando lo vuelva a ver a él, luego de haber hecho _"eso, esto y aquello"_.

Definitivamente, tal vez ya ni se atreva a verlo a la cara, pero fue necesario ¡En ese momento ya no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo controlar a ese hombre! Y... Lamentablemente tuvo que recurrir a "medidas drásticas". Pero para su mala suerte no era su imaginación, y lo comprobó cuando por el rabillo del ojo lo vio.

 _"¡¿Qu-qu-qu-qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo ahí eh?! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Se supone que deberías estar... ! ¡Tú deberías estar en ese cubículo! ¡Detrás de mí!¡Espera! Si tú no estas ahí... Entonces... "_

—¡¿Y bien?! ¡Dinos quién es Kyoko-sama!

Kaname estaba mirándola con una sonrisa burlona, estaba posado relajadamente en la puerta del programa, y cuando hicieron contacto visual y vio la sorpresa de ella, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo, para luego cubrirse la boca, aparentemente para cubrir sus risas. Kyoko quedó petrificada, ya no había duda ¿Quién está en ese cubículo? La respuesta era obvia. Esa voz tan sensual y masculina, que ella conocía muy bien... No podía ser de nadie más que él. La pobre ya podía escuchar voces de ultratumba susurrándole al oído que su día del juicio había llegado.

—... Tsuruga-san...

Soltó ese nombre, el del hombre que la vuelve loca en diferentes aspectos, con su corazón latiendo a velocidad de la luz, enterrando sus manos en el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Y entonces, sintió cómo se le escapaba el aliento cuando el cubículo se abrió dejándolo salir, ni escuchó los gritos emocionados del público... EL universo detuvo. Sus detectores de ira no se encendieron, no estaba molesto... No... ¡Era mucho peor a que este molesto! Se dirigía a ella con la mirada de un Emperador de la Noche pero que esta por hacer una travesura... ¡Se va a vengar!

—¡Bienvenido Ren-san! ¡Un gusto tenerlo aquí!

Él se sentó junto a ella... ¡Junto a ella! Mirándola maliciosamente, mientras ella aún estaba en un estado que solo se podía comparar con una estatua. Pero al verlo mejor casi pega un grito, él no se lo había cubierto... ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Y si alguien lo notaba?!

—¡Ya volvemos luego de los comerciales!

Esa frase la tomó como el anuncio de su final. Y entonces, para empeorar la situación y dejarla sin esperanzas, porque increíblemente y hasta ella se sorprendía de que aún creía tener esperanzas, mientras él miraba al público con coquetería y los saludaba, haciendo que las chicas del público se estremezcan de forma aterradora, escuchó un susurro suyo:

 _— El juego no ha terminado..._

Y con su mirada le hacía señas para que mire abajo y ella lentamente, con el corazón por salirse por su boca, le hizo caso... Y se arrepintió. Disimuladamente él le estaba mostrando las esposas. Sí, esas esposas, el ítem de ese juego peligroso cuya cancha fue la cama y la ganadora fue ella, haciendo uso de trucos que nunca pensó usar... ¡Ya se quería hacer harakiri de solo recordar! Recordar lo que pasó para poder llegar... No, mejor dicho, lo que ella hizo para llegar a ese estudio en el que estaba ahora y que se convertiría en el escenario de su última respiración. Había cometido un pecado mortal y el precio de haberlo hecho lo estaba por pagar...

* * *

Besos, besos, y más besos recorriendo su piel e incendiando su interior... ¡Pero no! ¡No! Ella no debía distraerse de su objetivo. Kyoko intentaba conservar la cabeza fría, pero eso era imposible cuando su cuerpo entero se estaba derritiendo. Él, luego de besarle el mentón con sensualidad, mientras con una mano sostenía las muñecas esposadas de "Setsu" y las apartaba a donde no estorben. Estirando los delgados brazos de Kyoko sobre su cabeza fue bajando, dejando un camino de besos por su cuello, hasta que llegó al límite en el que si avanzaba más llegaría a ser irrespetuoso, entonces regresó por donde vino y al llegar a su cuello, otra vez, dejó un collar de besos dulces y peligrosos que a Kyoko le hacían delirar y hasta juró escuchar un ronroneo... ¡Qué no fue suyo! Bueno, se convenció a sí misma que era así para quedar más tranquila.

—¿Por dónde... —se aproxima a sus labios y le susurra a centímetros de su boca— debería comenzar?

— Es tu decisión, Nii-san... —se impulsa en su espalda para acercarse, ya que sus manos están esposadas y no puede usarlas, y le da un beso rápido en la nariz— después de todo... la que se portó mal fui yo...

Él se quedó estático por unos instantes, ella intentaba apresurarse en cumplir con su plan aprovechando que él estaba distraído pero al darse cuenta del estado de él se asustó un poco. Al final, cuando quería preguntarle si estaba bien, él reaccionó y sonrió de una forma que nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Qué bien... —se acerca a su clavícula derecha y deposita un beso ahí— que lo reconozcas...

— Bueno, no tendría por qué negarlo... —sonríe con mofa— Además de todas maneras es tu culpa, Nii-san... —le saca la lengua.

—¿Mi culpa? —le besa la cabeza y respira el aroma de su cabello.

—Eres muy consentidor, Nii-san... —Suspira— Me has malcriado y me has echado a perder...

El levantó la vista de sus cabellos y aproximó su rostro al de ella de nuevo, sus respiraciones se fusionaban, se acercó cerrando los ojos suavemente y ella por instinto hizo lo mismo, esperando... ¡¿Esperando qué?!

 _"¡¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo... ?!"_

Ya no pudo pensar más cuando su cerebro y su cuerpo se desconectaron por completo en el momento en que sintió que sus labios iban a tocar los suyos... Pero entonces sintió que sus respiraciones se alejaban.

—¿A si?

Ahora él le estaba besando por el oído, luego de dejar unos cuantos besos volvió a poner su rostro a una muy peligrosa distancia del suyo, la miró juguetón y le fue besando desde la nariz hasta el centro de su frente. No había lugar que sus labios no hayan rozado excepto los de ella y eso la decepcionaba secretamente a la vez que le aliviaba, pues Kyoko estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas no distraerse, porque tenía que hacerlo, no había de otra... Pero él lo hacía más difícil.

— Sí... —le dijo y él le miraba fijamente y entonces enterró su cabeza en su nuca y respiraba su perfume.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —suspira con una sonrisa y sin darse cuenta agrega una última frase— Si esta es tu forma de castigarme entonces me portaré mal más seguido...

Un silencio inundó el lugar ahogándolos. Kyoko, si sus manos hubiesen estado libres, seguro que con ambas se hubiese tapado esa boca indiscreta.

 _"¡¿Qué... qué estoy diciendo?! ¡¿Qué he dicho?! ¡No! ¡No te desesperes Kyoko! La... la que lo dijo fue Setsu así que solo sigue la corriente... Sí... "_

— Dime que me amas... —con una voz ronca destruyó ese silencio intenso.

Kyoko no podía articular palabra ni sílaba alguna, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sintió como de un golpe se quedó sin aire en sus pulmones y más al ver como él la miraba, con necesidad, como si necesitase escucharla decir esas palabras para seguir viviendo. Sintió que algo pasaba en su interior, verlo con ese toque de desesperación en la mirada y esa necesidad... Pero no era real. Cierto, nada de lo que estaba pasando podía ser real y esa idea la despertó. No podía perder más tiempo, ella tenía que recuperarse y evitar que su corazón enamorado le juegue mal. No debía creer lo que le convenía, porque esa mirada que ahora le dedicaba él seguro lo hacía imaginando que es alguien más. Su corazón se partió pero continuó con el juego pues no estaba dispuesta a perder.

 _"No es real..."_

— Nii-san... —sonríe intentando que no se note su tristeza por ese pensamiento venenoso— Yo soy tuya... —eso le salió del corazón— lo sabes... Aquí la pregunta es... ¿Eres mío? —casi no termina la pregunta cuando recibió respuesta segura e inmediata.

— Por completo.

Y el silencio regresó. Ambos se miraban con intensidad intentando descifrar en qué piensa el otro, cuanta sinceridad hay en lo que se estaban diciendo. Y es que él ya no aguantaba más ser tan paciente, quería ver si tan solo un poco esa mirada, esas frases que le daban un vuelco a su corazón, su entrega hacia él tenían algo de reales. Irónicamente, por otro lado ella luchaba con sus ojos para no permitir que delatasen lo que su corazón sentía ni que se cuenta que hasta ahora la mayoría de las cosas que dijo e hizo no salieron de Setsu, pues Setsu solo era el pretexto, la máscara que en varias ocasiones usó para hacer cosas que nunca se atrevería a hacer de ser ella misma y esa era una verdad desde mucho tiempo atrás, mucho más antigua de lo que su vergüenza le permitiría reconocer.

— Creo que ya sé por donde comenzar... —se acerca a su boca— empecemos con tu deuda de anoche... —le acaricia los labios con su dedo pulgar.

Esto a Kyoko le hizo volver a hace dos años atrás.

 _—¿Tienes experiencia besando? ¿Quieres que te enseñe?_

 _"¡No! No, no, no y no esto no está yendo por buen camino... "_

Se acerca poco a poco y todo a su alrededor se congeló, estaba por suceder.

— Nii-san... Creo que si vas a cobrarme —evitó lo que parecía inevitable, y él parecía haber despertado de un sueño, estaba sorprendido de la situación y se quedaron mirando por unos instantes eternos, hasta que ella se impulsó para acercarse y susurrarle al oído— Debes empezar por las deudas más antiguas... —él la miró confundido pero en unos segundos la entendió y sonrió— Además dicen que lo mejor para el final...

— Bien... cómo tu lo pidas... —baja hasta su cuello— porque recuerda que soy tuyo... —sus labios tocan la piel— en cuerpo y alma... todo yo, Kyoko...

Ella no lo estaba escuchando, no lo escuchó, un fuerte pitido era lo único escuchaba, seguramente era el sonido de su sangre hervir. Era como si todo su ser se concentrara en su cuello, todos sus nervios.

 _—... Debes chupar... fuerte... en el mismo lugar, una y otra vez... obstinadamente..._

Ella estaba siendo fundida, a su mente venían sus palabras de esa vez y una lava le envolvió, hasta se había olvidado de respirar o parpadear, sintiendo sus labios, sus mordiscos... Era un pequeño dolor, un dolor que inexplicablemente era de los más gloriosos.

 _—como si grabaras tu deseo por poseerme..._

Y entonces, sintió que se detuvo.

— Va una... ahora la siguiente... —alzó la cabeza y se volvió a acercar a sus labios.

Ahora era decisivo. Sus alientos cada vez se sentían más cerca, mucho más, y el pecho de ella no dejaba de latir mientras sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente, sin su permiso, al igual que sus labios se preparaban sin previo pedido de autorización a su cerebro, pero incluso si lo hubiesen hecho no hubiera habido quién les responda, este ya estaba en estado de hibernación. Pero entonces se detuvo, y lo último que pudo escuchar y sentir fue un suspiro a centímetros de su boca.

— No... yo... quiero que sepas... perdóname... yo no estoy siendo Caín ahora... tampoco Tsuruga Ren... él no existe... yo... en realidad soy...

Todo pasó muy rápido, y de la forma más impredecible. Él no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que escuchó el sonido de las esposas cerrándose y al ver que ahora él estaba tendido en la cama y quien estaba sobre él era ella.

— Nii-san... Ay... mi lindo y tontito Nii-san...—agarra unas llaves que sacó del bolso tirado a un lado, y le pone seguro a las esposas y lo deja encadenado a la cabecera de la cama— Parece que olvidaste echarle llave... —pasea burlonamente las llaves frente a sus ojos.

Él estaba bastante sorprendido, bastante, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación o a esa posición, pero se recuperó y sonrío al fin. Y no hace falta decir que ella no escuchó nada de lo que él dijo.

— Me atrapaste...

— Sí... pero ahora parece que... olvidaste una cosa Nii-san... ¿Me marcaste así cómo hiciste con otras mujeres que ni conozco? ¿Me besaste cómo a las otras? —chista lo dientes con molestia y dolor en su mirada— ¿Me dijiste lo mismo que a las otras?

— No, simplemente no...—respondió al instante— Tú tienes mi corazón y eres la única que lo ha tocado... —suspira y la mira con una sonrisa dolorosa que la deja sin aliento una vez más— Esa es mi única verdad... —pausa y suspira para continuar— Yo... tengo que decírtelo... Kyo...

— Shh... No digas más... —pasa sus manos por su torso que estaba desnudo, así cómo esa vez— Yo te creo Nii-san pero... asegurarnos nunca está de más...

Y lo vuelve a hacer, pero no como esa vez, ya había aprendido la lección. Cuando terminó se levantó de repente, sorprendiéndolo, fue por su bolso que ya estaba tirado a un lado de la cama y metió en él su celular, billetera y maquillaje, tomó sus zapatos y sus pantalones que también estaban tirados por la habitación.

— Kyok... —se corrigió— Setsu... ¿Setsu?

—Nii-san... —se retocó el labial frente al espejo— Me voy a trabajar... —se acerca a él y le planta un beso en la frente mientras acaricia la marca que le dejó— Y tú te quedarás aquí esperándome...

Él se quedó petrificado y ella se levantó y abrió la puerta.

— Espera... ¡¿Setsu... ?!

— No voy a tardar... —agita las llaves de las esposas para mostrársela y guiñándole las guarda entre sus pechos— pórtate bien, Nii-san...

— Ay... —se ríe muy seductor— el juego ya fue lejos... Setsu...

— Te amo...

Ella salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, ignorando los llamados de él, no podía creer que lo había dicho. Apenas dio un paso y se encontró con la mirada de un sorprendido conserje. Ella solo soltó una risa y caminó hasta el ascensor muy sensualmente, y cuando llegó a él y las puertas se iban a cerrar le dedicó una última mirada a ese hombre que seguía mirándola atónito, ella seductoramente se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y con un "Shhh" logró que el hombre pase de la sorpresa al sonrojo extremo. Al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y sentirse segura, el espíritu de Setsu se fue por la ventana y Kyoko soltó un gran grito desesperado.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Al instante llamó a Yashiro para que fuese a salvar a su mucho más que respetado superior.

* * *

Temblando ella recordaba como ella misma había cavado su propia tumba mientras él la miraba analizándola... Ese fue el corte comercial más largo de su vida.

—¡Gracias por esperarnos! Ahora estamos aquí con Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-san...

— Es un gusto para mí estar aquí de nuevo... —le dedica una sonrisa— y también volverme a encontrar con Kyoko-san después de tanto tiempo...

— Cierto... No trabajaron juntos desde Dark Moon

— Sí...

— Parecen cercanos...

— Pues es que en realidad lo somos... —la mira dulcemente y toma su mano— Bastante.

—¡¿Es así?! ¡Entonces ¿Qué opina de esto, Tsuruga-san?! ¿Usted sabe algo? Ya que parece que Kyoko-san es tímida como para responder...

— Yo... —Kyoko intenta hablar pero él la interrumpe.

Él suspira y continua con una risa resignada.

— Solo puedo decir que... Heel-san no está muy contento con esta situación...

 _"¡¿Qué... qué está diciendo, Tsuruga-san?!"_

—¿Heel-san? ¿Quién... quién es? Será... ¡¿El actor de BJ?!

— Cain Heel es el novio de Kyoko...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI:

* * *

Él presentía que si Tsuruga no le declaraba sus sentimientos a Kyoko, incluso hasta estas alturas, era claramente por una razón escondida y seguramente era una muy importante, ya que no podía pensar o imaginarse que esa bestia salvaje disfrazada de oveja, de la que de milagro sobrevivió luego de decirle lo que Kyoko "verdaderamente" sentía por él, como alguien cobarde o tímido como una colegiala enamorada. Eso lo aliviaba ya que daba por hecho, puesto que muchas otras ocasiones se lo enseñaron, que, aunque aún no pase nada entre ellos, Tsuruga no iba a dejar que nadie se le acercara a Kyoko... Y esa egoísta seguridad que tenía de ello, la certeza de que si bien no podía tenerla no iba a ser para nadie y de que ni si quiera Tsuruga se la quitaría —por su "lentitud"— al menos no en un futuro muy cercano ya que, aunque al final para Sho era seguro que él terminaría siendo el "ganador", por lo menos suponía que eso iba a demorar lo suficiente para darle tiempo de prepararse para su definitiva derrota, y su convencimiento de que aunque él ya no está en el corazón de ella ya nadie más lo estaría, le hacía sentir de cierta manera mejor y también patético en exceso. No podría burlarse de Tsuruga por dicha "lentitud" con Kyoko ya que ella estaba encerrada en una burbuja de incredulidad en la que ella misma se metió por su culpa... Una burbuja que no la dejaba darse cuenta de que probablemente ya estaba enamorada de Tsuruga y de los sentimientos obvios, vale resaltar obvios, de este. Y se sentía muy infeliz de que por una parte se sentía muy feliz por eso ya que así nadie podría estar con su Kyoko... Nadie. Y el amor que ella le dio, las palabras de aliento, las sonrisas resplandecientes llenas de cariño y admiración, los gestos, las miradas llenas de luz, las atenciones que él nunca apreció, todo lo que nunca valoró porque nunca pensó perderlo... No se las regalaría a alguien más, no serían para nadie más y eso para él era mejor a que ella lo reemplace, ya era mucho sabiendo que había sido completamente olvidado. ¡Pero entonces pasa esto!

 _— Cain Heel es el novio de Kyoko..._

A Sho se le cayó el control remoto al igual que la quijada. Simplemente no podía dar crédito alguno a lo que estaba pasando, estaba en total shock... ¡Kyoko con novio! ¡Novio! ¡Y ni si quiera era el "actor de quinta"! ¡Él estaba preparado para escuchar eso! Cuando escuchó su voz y lo vio salir de ese cubículo, cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado y tomarla de la mano mientras la miraba con cariño... ¡Estaba preparado para que él le declare al mundo que Kyoko era suya! Aunque preparado sería ir muy lejos porque no pensaba aceptarlo ¡Incluso se hubiese sorprendido menos si los rumores con ese coreano, Kaname, hubiesen sido ciertos! Al menos no era el enfermo desquiciado del beagle pero... ¡¿Quién era ese Caín Heel?! ¡¿Cómo y cuándo apareció?! ¡¿Cómo es que Tsuruga lo permitió?! ¡¿Por qué Tsuruga lo permitió?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo maldición puede declararlo tan condenadamente tranquilo y sonriendo estúpidamente?! Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y mucha ira recorriendo su interior, no solo por la situación sino consigo mismo por no cumplir con lo que, en la noche que Kyoko le dijo que estaba oficialmente fuera de su vida, se prometió a sí mismo:

 _"Ya nunca más te va a importar... "_

Pero sí que le importaba, mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

 _"¡¿Por qué es tan estúpida?!"_

Suspiró porque se dio cuenta que tristemente era un error, él era el estúpido.

Él público del programa estaba escandalizado por esa noticia repentina, se podían ver en la parte baja de la pantalla varios reclamos y comentarios en las redes sociales de la gran cantidad de fanáticas de _Una canción inolvidable_ , el drama que Kaname y Kyoko protagonizaron, quienes proclamaban su desacuerdo con la noticia y su apoyo incondicional a la pareja de Kaname y Kyoko, y comentarios decepcionados de los fanáticos masculinos de Kyoko, así como comentarios de alivio de muchas de las fans de Kaname, claro que en menor cantidad ya que la mayoría adoraba como se veían juntos y amaban la química que se vio en el drama. A Sho ya le daban náuseas esas _"fangirls"_.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kyoko-san y Cain Heel-san?! ¡¿Es en serio?!—se dirigían a Ren y él se encogía de hombros— ¡¿De verdad, Kyoko-san?! —se voltearon a Kyoko a quien al parecer su alma se le salió del cuerpo por tal declaración de su senpai.

Ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y su piel perdió color, estaba sorprendida y totalmente helada, se giró hacía Tsuruga quien seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad y la miró con cierto desafío en la mirada, entonces volvió a dirigir su atención a las conductoras del programa.

— Yo... —la miraban atentamente, se puso más nerviosa, y de la nada la palidez de su rostro se tornó a un rojo ligero y agachó la cabeza avergonzada— La verdad... —se detiene por unos segundos de suspenso— Sí, es cierto... —levanta la vista de la nada sonríe muy confiada a la cámara y el sonrojo había desaparecido, mientras cruzaba las piernas en el asiento para quedar más cómoda.

* * *

Sho simplemente ya había pateado su mesa de centro y sus hombros le temblaban de enfado.

 _"¡¿Cómo es que puede ser cierto?! ¡Demonio chupa almas! ¡Idiota!"_

Había subido el volumen al máximo y miraba atentamente con unas enormes ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor y patalear como un niño pequeño. Sí, no había cambiado nada y eso le enfadaba. Sin si quiera darse cuenta ya estaba investigando al mencionado, Cain Heel, y su enfado fue en aumento. Encontró un vídeo de este peleando con el protagonista de la película en el estreno de esta, y luego mandando a un reportero al infierno con solo la mirada, incluso viéndolo en vídeo era aterrador.

Su terror se había convertido en una realidad, oficialmente había sido reemplazado... ¡No! ¡Simplemente no!¡No iba a aceptarlo! ¡No le importaba ser egoísta, no iba a tragarse la idea de perder lo que siempre fue suyo!

* * *

—¡¿Pe... Pero cómo?! ¡¿En qué momento?!

— Ni yo misma sé cuando pasó... —suspira mientras mira al suelo— Pero a pesar de ser una sorpresa...—sonríe con un tenue rosa adornando sus mejillas— Soy feliz...

* * *

 _"¡¿Feliz?! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Una estúpida!"_

 _— Mientras Sho-chan sea feliz yo lo estaré..._

Esa sonrisa de Kyoko se clavó en el corazón de Sho como una estaca, y le ardía, y esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. El programa fue grabado en la mañana y lo estaban retransmitiendo por el alcance de esa noticia tan inesperada y comentada. Sus padres al parecer lo habían visitado mientras el programa se transmitía en vivo, aproximadamente a las once de la mañana. Apagó la televisión y lanzó el control remoto con violencia, agarró su sacó y de un golpe cerró la puerta de su departamento detrás de él, caminando hacia un destino obvio.

Subió a su auto, una ostentosa máquina que parecía sacada de _Rápidos y Furiosos_ , en especial por la inconsciente velocidad a la que iba. El viaje fue tan solo un instante y sin darse cuenta ya estaba ahí estacionado, a unos metros de la entrada de un callejón ya conocido para él, el callejón que da a la entrada trasera del Daruma-ya... Para este momento la noche había llegado. Se quedó esperando escondido en la oscuridad, al otro lado de la pista, vigilando la entrada y durante un buen rato no hubo movimiento. Ya habían pasado horas, ya eran las nueve de la noche, encendió la radio y una canción le movió el alma, la canción que le compuso a ella.

 _"¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un imbécil!"_

Apagó la radio de golpe, sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Ni bien ya estaba prendido llegaron más de treinta notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, mensajes escritos y correos de voz... Todos de una sola persona, Mimori. Los iba a ignorar todos pero le llamó la atención uno, el más reciente, que era de otro remitente, Shoko.

 _《Sho, de verdad debiste haber venido... Mimori a llorado desconsoladamente desde que se cansó de llamarte y todo el mundo se aburrió de esperarte. Fue una humillación muy triste para ella quien preparó todo desde hace meses atrás, cuidadosamente y con cariño, Sho. De verdad no te costaba nada por lo menos venir un momento, nada. Y si de verdad no piensas involucrarte con ella, porque ambos sabemos que es así, al menos rechazar sus sentimientos adecuadamente, con sinceridad y seriedad ¡Te lo dije muchas veces, Sho! "Amor y juego no es bueno"._ _Por favor no causes más dolor a esta chica y sé claro con ella para que deje de sufrir y derrarmar lágrimas... No se lo merece, Sho. Hazlo bien mientras no sea demasiado tarde, porque llegará el momento en el que te arrepientas de esto... Las lágrimas de una mujer se pagan muy caro... Aunque eso lo sabes muy bien ¿No es cierto, Sho?_

 _Espero que lo consideres y no como un consejo de una representante sino como una advertencia de alguien que te aprecia como a un hermano menor... Piénsalo bien, Sho.》_

Sho se quedó pensando con las palabras de Shoko. El matrimonio la hizo más maternal, eso sin mencionar los años de haber pasado al lado de Sho. Él lo meditó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero pudo más la ira por esa sorpresa dolorosa. Apretó el móvil al recordar, se sintió totalmente ridículo, estúpido, pero lo iba a hacer. Marcó el número, no contestó, marcó una segunda vez, una tercera, cuarta, quinta... No respondía. Lanzó el móvil al suelo, su lengua sonó con fastidio y frustrado enterró el rostro en sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre el timón.

Sho no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, se sentía miserable, en verdad muy miserable. De repente escuchó una voz muy familiar. Cuando los sintió pasar al lado de su auto se agachó para no ser visto y los observaba mientras avanzaban. Un sujeto muy alto, de silueta odiosamente conocida, caminaba al lado de una señorita de pequeña estatura, a comparación, y delgada figura. Las luces del alumbrado público le ayudaron a observar mejor, era ella, realmente ella. Estaba hermosa, su cabello se lo dejó crecer y lo tiñó de negro, su color natural, estaba vestida de la misma forma en la que apareció en el programa. Un vestido lila, informal pero con clase, hermoso y femenino, con escote de corazón, largo hasta medio muslo y unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Al hombre no logró verle más que la silueta, pero sabía quien era, lo sabía bien. Fueron avanzando y Sho se dio cuenta de otro detalle... Uno muy doloroso. Ambos estaban mirando a distintas direcciones, pensando cada uno en lo suyo... ¡Tomados de las manos!

Un huracán, sí, eso, un huracán sintió en su interior y un punzante dolor. Se rió, tenía unas extrañas ganas de reír de la humillante y vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba.

 _"Eres un perdedor... "_

Los vio llegar a la puerta, intercambiaron pocas palabras, ella sonreía tímidamente, a él no lo veía, estaba de espaldas... Y entonces pasó. Ella había hecho una reverencia de despedida y estaba abriendo la puerta, él estaba por irse, y en eso ella da zancadas rápidas, lo agarra de una punta de la ropa con la cabeza baja, él se gira y ella alza la cabeza, se miran por instantes y de repente se abrazan, fuerte, como si aferrarse al otro fuese su única esperanza. Él se inclinaba, ella estaba totalmente pegada a su pecho y sus manos colgadas en su cuello, mientras las de él sostenían su fina cintura. Eso era mucho más de lo que el clandestino espectador toleraba... ¡No! ¡No lo resistía! ¡No quería ver más! ¡Tenía que detenerlos! No, es más, iba a detenerlos, pero, justo cuando su mano tocó la puerta del auto, ellos se separaron. Él tuvo el descaro de acariciar su rostro y ella ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella?! Puso su pequeña mano sobre la de él, la acarició ligeramente y le sonríe dulcemente, luego lo jaló del brazo a su altura, le susurró algo al oído y sucedió algo que al curioso le dejó sin aliento, le robó un beso en la mejilla. Fue rápido, fugaz, casi ni fue perceptible, y luego, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, llegó a la puerta para finalmente entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El hombre se quedó paralizado, en la misma posición en la que ella lo dejó, inclinado. Sho simplemente no lo podía creer, pasaba por un momento de incredulidad.

 _"Es... imposible... ¡No es cierto!"_

El hombre se levanto, se acarició la mejilla, donde los labios de ella se posaron instantes atrás. No se podía ver claramente por la oscuridad de la noche pero Sho sabía que el sujeto estaba sonriendo, al final, luego de un suspiro, miró a todos lados y se dispuso a caminar... Y así, al cruzar la esquina, desapareció.

Sho no sabía que hacer, ni si quiera entendía bien por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar, su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo no se movía, simplemente no podía pensar. De la nada escuchó la puerta abrirse, era ella. Miraba de un lado al otro, salió del callejón y miró las calles de derecha a izquierda, y cuando se dio cuenta que él ya se había ido suspiró, aparentemente decepcionada, y se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó en ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso, mirando pensativa al infinito mientras un puño lo tenía sobre su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, el lugar del corazón. Estaba pensativa, preocupada y hasta algo de temor se veía en orbes doradas que reflejaban la tenue luz de las calles pero, luego de un suspiro resignado, sonrío como nunca antes lo ha hecho... Esa sonrisa fue el golpe final para Sho. Él salió del auto, dio un paso dudoso, seguido de otro y otro hasta que el temor o la sensatez desaparecieron y caminó hasta ella, apresurado y sin meditar nada.

— Shotaro...

Ella lo miraba sorprendida y él ardido, no se dijeron nada simplemente se miraban. Luego de tal vez algunos cuantos minutos en ese tenso silencio, ella parecía tener la intención de romperlo, pero él se le adelanto.

— ¿Sabes... qué día es hoy?—ella parecía sorprendida aún y no entendió la pregunta, así que él se la repitió— ¿Lo sabes?

— Sábado... —contestó con duda y extrañeza.

— La fecha... —parecía escupir las palabras.

— No entiendo de qué vas, Shotaro, estoy muy cansada para lidiar con tus cosas... —suspira— Pero si diciéndote la la fecha me dejas tranquila...—pone los ojos en blanco— Hoy es Mayo veinti... —parece darse cuenta de algo y lo mira como para confirmar.

— Mi cumpleaños —confirmo él, se acercó más y la miraba con reproche y tristeza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ella no comprendía nadie intentaba leerlo, leer su mirada, pero simplemente no comprendía. Finalmente negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Felicidades... —se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, aún con la mirada confundida, pero con una sonrisa calmada— Te deseo lo mejor... —se giró para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Él simplemente no lo aguantó ¡Él no quería eso! ¡No quería una felicitación distante! ¡No quería verla sonreír así por otro! ¡No quería ser olvidado! Así que sus instintos actuaron y le agarró del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró hasta un muro al frente de la puerta del Daruma-ya, la empujó contra este y la acorraló.

—¡Shotaro! ¡Me lastimas!

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Sabes... me duele ¿Podrías ser un adulto por una vez y dejar de molestar? De verdad que quiero ir a dormir y...

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —le gritó muy enfadado, iracundo más bien, incluso ella se quedó sorprendida, nunca lo había visto así.

— Shotaro... —se queda mirándolo pero entonces se enfada— ¡¿En qué estás pensando, imbécil?! ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás! ¡Y yo que pensaba dejar la fiesta en paz y separar nuestras vidas! ¡Sigues siendo un inmaduro! ¡O te quitas o te quito!

—¿Por qué? —dice casi inaudible y Kyoko intenta agudizar los oídos para entenderlo— ¡¿Va a acabar así?! —le agarra del mentón con fuerza— ¿Vas a dejar que acabe así?

— Me lastimas, Sho... No te entiendo pero... Cálmate... Y por favor suéltame.

— Tú no puedes dejar de ser mía... ¡No puedes! —acerca el rostro de ella a la fuerza y estaba por besarla, pero sin saber cómo sintió que su cuerpo caía en el frío pavimento del callejón.

— Ella nunca fue tuya... —Dijo una voz ronca que a Sho se le hacía conocida, pero era diferente, él odio en esa voz era mortífero.

Él desorientado miró hacia arriba, él no era quien pensaba, no era Tsuruga, no. Era casi un ser oscuro, no parecía humano. Sus ojos violetas destilaban sed de sangre y su vestimenta negra se camuflaba con la oscuridad. Ella estaba acurrucada a él y él la abrazaba.

— Así que tú eres Cain... —sonrió con ironía, mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa, pero una siniestra, al tiempo que apartaba a Kyoko para atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII:

* * *

El silencio en ese vehículo era aterrador, demasiado. Él solo miraba el camino, con el rostro serio, el ceño luchando por no fruncirse, y las manos en el volante agarrándolo fuertemente, como si el volante fuese el reemplazo de un cuello al que anhela ahorcar, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y hasta podías imaginarte una nube tormentosa sobre su cabeza. Ella lo miraba afligida, abrazando su lujoso bolso cómo si de un oso de felpa se tratase, no estaba asustada, él ya no le daba miedo en realidad, ya no... Porque él nunca le haría daño, se lo demostró muchas veces, y eso era lo único en lo que tanto su corazón como su razón estaban de acuerdo. No estaba asustada, sí, pero de cierta forma se sentía culpable, sentía que lo había hecho mal. Lo miraba apenada y él de reojo la vio, ella tenía la cara de un gatito que acababa de hacer una fechoría y quería el perdón de su amo, no, más bien una caricia... No, no, no ¡Alto ahí, amigo!

De repente el auto frenó causando que conductor y copiloto se sacudan violentamente y varios pitidos de los otros autos que iban detrás. Ella cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se volteó a mirarlo. Él miraba al timón, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y resignación, negaba con la cabeza y soltaba suspiros agotados. Él volvió a poner el vehículo en marcha, hasta que llegaron a una zona donde el tráfico vehicular era desastroso, detuvo el auto y regresó al mismo estado de antes.

 _"¿Por qué estás así? Tsuruga-san... Por favor no estés así... ¿No es por mí verdad? ¡No! Párele ahí señorita... ¡¿Por ti?! Tú... no te creas tan importante..."_

Suspiró tristemente por su propio pensamiento, y volvió a mirarlo. Ahora él estaba con lo brazos cruzados, suspirando con un atisbo de sonrisa y mirada ¿Dolorosa? No, ella no podía dejarlo así... No quería seguir viendo en ese estado al hombre que amaba.

—¿Tsuruga-san... ? —pone la mano en su rodilla suavemente para llamar su atención, tímidamente, con voz dudosa, y la mirada preocupada.

Él la miró, se quedó unos instantes mirándola sin expresión y luego se giró de la nada hacia el camino bloqueado por autos, dejó caer su frente en sus manos, sus codos las sostenían posados sobre el volante, y soltó otro suspiro.

— Tsuruga-san... —no recibe respuesta y continúa— ¿Está... molesto?

 _"¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿De verdad eso es lo mejor que te pudo ocurrir?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!"_

Ella no tenía idea, seguía sin comprender cuál era ese punto sensible que activa a el cambio repentino de humor de ese hombre. Al principio, en el programa, él, contra todo pronóstico suyo, no estaba molesto, no, que iba a hacer algo en venganza, sí, y eso era aterrador... Pero no estaba enfadado, hasta parecía divertirse, cómo si estuviese haciendo una travesura... ¡Y sí que estaba haciendo una travesura!

* * *

 _"No... ¡No! ¡¿Qué es esta sonrisa?! Esto no es cierto... ¿Qué... ? ¿Qué es lo que está pensando?"_

— Cain Heel es el novio de Kyoko.

 _"¡¿Eeeeeehhhhhh?!"_

¡Listo! Kyoko había muerto, literalmente fue como si su alma se le hubiese salido del cuerpo, y de milagro no se desmayó ahí mismo. Hasta se pudo haber peñiscado pero no tenía cómo hacerlo, estaba muy ocupada procesando la información ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él?! ¡Era una locura! ¡¿Por qué estaba ahí diciendo tremenda cosa?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kyoko-san y Cain Heel-san?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

Ella miraba a Ren atónita, esperando a que diga que era una broma o diga... O que diga... ¡Algo! Pero él solo se encogió de hombros, de la misma forma que lo hizo con Boo tiempo atrás ¡Hasta soltó un "Ha"!

 _"¡Tsuruga-san!"_

De todas las posibles revanchas que se le pudo ocurrir a ese hombre... ¡Nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así! ¡Se metió en asuntos del trabajo! Y aunque ella no quería que él se entere por televisión, aunque ella quiso decírselo a él primero antes que a nadie... No pudo hacerlo. ¡¿Pero presentarse en el programa así?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Y Kaname?! ¡Esto fue plan de Kaname! ¡¿Por qué estaba ahí riéndose como un tonto?! ¡¿Qué pasaría con el plan?! ¡Lo tenían todo listo! Pero entonces lo pensó mejor... Esto no afectaba el plan en nada, de todas formas podían hacerlo, lo que sí va a afectar es... ¡Su carrera! ¡Maldición! ¡El estreno de Tragic Maker 2 era en un mes! ¡Se suponía que en ese estreno Tsuruga Ren revelaría al mundo que él era Cain Heel! ¡En un mes! Su cabeza daba vueltas ¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?! ¡Qué escándalo!

— ¡¿Es cierto, Kyoko-san?!

Las voces de las entrevistadoras la despertaron y eso solo empeoró más la situación metal de la pobre Kyoko, se vio como centro de las miradas de todos, esperando su respuesta ¡Su respuesta! ¡¿Qué iba a decir ahora?! Instintivamente se giró hacia él, quien estaba con pose relajada, sonrisa ladina y... ¡Mirada desafiante! Ese hombre tenía que estar loco. No hacia falta darse cuenta a la conclusión a la que todos llegarían al momento que se sepa la verdad...

— Yo...

¡Qué locura! ¡Prácticamente estaba declarando en televisión nacional que era su novia! Su novia... Ups... ¡Ya lo pensó! Un sonrojo furioso apareció y ella no podía darse el gusto de dejarlo pasar, bajó la cabeza ¡Claro! Esa era su revancha, ponerla en esa situación de infarto.

— La verdad...

 _"¡Eres malo, Tsuruga-san! ¡Qué cruel!"_

Un puchero se le quería escapar. Pero luego Setsu, quien ya se había convertido en parte de su personalidad le susurro al oído:

 _《¿Le dejarás ganar?》_

Sí, era su culpa, ella comenzó el juego... Pero no se intimidaría. No, iba a demostrarle a él que no se tiraría para atrás, que no era una niña a la que se le puede molestar, ni a la que se puede tomar a la ligera... Aceptaba el desafío.

— Sí, es cierto...

Ahora Kyoko se dejó llevar de Setsu, alzó la cabeza con seguridad, sonrió a la cámara y se acomodó en el asiento cruzando sus piernas, para luego mirar a su compañero, desafiante. Él se quedó frío por segundos, pero luego le mostró una sonrisa que se convertiría en la nueva imagen que la atormentaría al cerrar los ojos todas las noches.

— ¡Pero... ! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En qué momento?!

— Ni yo misma lo sé...

 _"¡Literalmente me acabo de enterar!"_

Pensaba resignada mirando de reojo a él.

— Pero... —No, ahora perdió el control y su indiscreto corazón habló por ella— Soy feliz.

* * *

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Decir que Cain y ella son novios! Ella desde el principio sabía que iba a pasar algo, que el Emperador de la noche tenía algo "malévolo" en mente y estaba casi preparada para ello... Pero de todas las posibles revanchas ¡Esa no se la esperaba! ¡¿Y qué pasará cuando sepan que Cain es él?! No, ya ni quería pensar en el caos que se venía, además ella misma no sabía quien estaba más demente, él por decir eso o ella por, en el fondo, alegrarse y secundarlo... Probablemente ambos lo estaban... ¿Cómo pudo apoyarlo en la locura? Ni ella misma supo. Y luego viene Kaname... ¡Llamó al programa y terminó de arruinar el plan que él mismo ideó! ¡Definitivamente él también estaba loco!

* * *

— ¡¿Pero y Kaname-san?! ¡¿De verdad no pasó nada?! Esas fotos dicen mucho...

—Justamente por eso quería aclarar, Minami-san y yo... En realidad...

— Somos simplemente amigos Jajaja Así que por favor dejen de meterme en problemas con Heel-san...

Su voz resonó en todo el estudio, era Kaname. Kyoko miró a la puerta del programa, él ya no estaba ahí, seguramente porque se fue mientras ella estaba con la mente por explotar.

— ¡Ahora sí se incendia Roma! ¡Estamos en un enlace telefónico con Kaname Minami-san! ¡Bienvenido!

— Gracias chicas... ¿Ya dije que sus voces son cautivadoras?

— Minami-san, por favor aclárenos... ¡¿De verdad no pasó nada entre Kyoko-san y usted?! ¡¿Qué hay de la indudable química?! ¡Y las fotos dicen mucho!

* * *

Kaname aclaró muy convincentemente que la relación entre Kyoko y él no pasaba de una amistad... Pero había un problema ¡Sí son más que amigos! Y lo iban a contar todo ¡Era el plan! Pero al final de esa explicación todos parecían complacidos y Kaname colgó la llamada. Entonces empezó la fiesta y el bombardeo de preguntas sobre Cain y ella... Para este momento el humor se Ren era peligrosamente alegre.

* * *

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

— Todo comenzó con un trabajo de la sección Love me... —se ríe— Me dio un susto de muerte... —suspira recordando, y luego mira a su compañero— Pero cuando Tsuruga-san nos presentó todo cambió...

—¡¿Así que lo conoce, Tsuruga-san?!

—Somos buenos amigos...

— ¡¿Amigos?! ¡¿Tan cercana es la relación?!

— Se podría decir que nos entendemos casi como si fuésemos la misma persona...

— ¿Y cómo son como pareja? —se dirigen a Ren— Ya que parece que los conoces muy bien, Tsuruga-san...

— Digamos que... —se acaricia el cuello con mirada juguetona hacia una Kyoko que estaba al borde del soponcio— Se pertenecen mutuamente.

— Pero Caín parece ser... —dudan— un poco voluble... ¡¿Será que te gustan los que se podrían decir "chicos malos"?!

— Tal vez... —sonríe y luego lo mira a él con un poco de malicia— Pero no es como si no pudiese tratar con ellos... ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué malo eres! —se dirige a Ren— ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Setsuka-chan?!

—¿Setsuka... ? —la conductora pregunta.

— La hermana de Cain... — aclara él— Y no creo que te tengas que preocupar por ella, después de todo eres su única amiga en Japón.

— Sí, es cierto... Setsu tal vez sea comprensiva conmigo... Pero en el caso de Cain... —lo mira y sonríe con cierto toque de amenaza— Lo dudo mucho.

Él tragó saliva, Kyoko pudo verlo y se sintió genial de haberlo enfrentado.

— No creo que le importe, pues él mismo me pidió que viniese —la mira— No le gusta nada está situación...

Kyoko se quedó helada, esa mirada ¡No sabía cómo interpretarla!

* * *

No entendía, se mataba pensando y no encontraba respuesta para lo que pueda pasar por el corazón de ese hombre. No, en realidad no quería comprenderlo, porque la respuesta estaba ahí. No es como si secretamente no haya pasado por su cabeza, pero simplemente no quería tomarla como posibilidad, pues si llegase a aceptarla sería aceptar esperanzarse y si lo hace... No habrá vuelta atrás. Pero era muy escandaloso y esta vez como para que ella quiera no darse cuenta ¡Él estaba así desde lo que le dijo Kaname!

* * *

El programa se terminó bien, en teoría. Kyoko ya ni quería cargar la batería de su Iphone pues se imaginaba ya el millón de mensajes de diferentes personas al haber hecho tal anuncio. Kuon solo podía ver tres nombres repetidos a por montón en el registro de llamadas: Jefe, Yashiro y padre. Ya ni quería escuchar el buzón de voz, sabía qué dirían. Cuando acabaron de "arreglar sus cosas", ya que la única que debía sacar cosas de su camerino era ella, fueron al estacionamiento juntos.

— Mogami-san... Te llevaré al Daruma-ya... —Él iba adelante, solo le miraba la espalda.

— No tiene por qué... Yo... —se detuvo de golpe.

— Tenemos que hablar...

—De acuerdo... —se acerca a él y busca mirarle la expresión, se sorprende.

Él se da cuenta y le da palmaditas en la cabeza, luego le abraza del hombro y avanzan. Ella de verdad no sabía cómo interpretar eso y estaba tiesa por la sorpresa. Era extraño porque, no dijo más después de ese "Tenemos que hablar"... Y parecía querer aparentar estar serio, pero un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa no se lo permitían. Iban a llegar al auto, pero se encontraron con alguien inesperado.

— ¡Opp... !—Kyko se soltó de Ren y se iba a ir hacia Kaname corriendo, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y de lo que casi dice y se tapó involuntariamente la boca con las dos manos y detuvo sus pasos— Kaname-san... ¡¿Qué no te habías ido?!

Ren se le quedó mirando atónito, sin expresión, Kaname se acercó a ambos.

— Vine a llevarte a casa —le despeina el cabello con ternura— Sufro un terrible antojo de comida de Ookami-san... ¡Y la vez pasada el jefe no terminó de enseñarme la forma correcta de usar los cuchillos!

— De verdad sigo sin comprender cómo pudiste agradarle así al jefe... Ni a mí me deja agarrar sus cuchillos... —se rasca la cabeza confundida, recordando lo bien que el jefe recibió a Kaname en la casa, pero luego se da cuenta de la situación y de quien tenía a lado, inexpresivo por unos segundos luego mirándola buscando explicación, ella dio un respingo al chocar miradas con él y se dirigió a Kaname— Ah... La cosa es que no será necesario que me lleve... Kaname-san...

—¿Kaname-san? —preguntó Kaname confundido, Kyoko cruzaba los dedos en su espalda para que no hable de más. Y al instante sucedió algo inesperado.

Ren la jaló de la cintura hacia su cuerpo y sonriendo radiante, como la vez en la que le agradeció a Sho por ella y ella se sorprendió, solo que a diferencia de esa vez actualmente ella es totalmente consciente de Ren y por su agarre no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito ahogado.

— No es necesario, Minami-san... Yo estoy aquí para llevar a Mogami-san a casa... —la mira con sonrisa de emperador— Ella viene conmigo...

Kaname se quedó estático unos segundos y luego con sonrisa maliciosa miró a Kyoko.

—Con que Mogami-san ¿Eh? —suspira— Así que aún no le dices...

Él se quedó estático por segundos, pero luego llegó... ¡La sonrisa caballerosa!

— ¿Decirme qué, Mogami-san?

Kyoko sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda ¡Oh, no! El Rey Demonio volvió a despertar, y la ironía y fastidio en su voz lo confirmaban.

—¿Mogami-san?

Kyoko solo miraba con reclamó a Kaname, pero seguía sin responder. Kaname sonrió ladinamente y empeoró la cosa.

— Oh, Kyoko... ¿Es en serio? —se ríe burlón y se dirige a ella, luego de suspirar agotado— Creo que me equivoqué... —suspira— Yo pensaba que Tsuruga-san era alguien importante para ti y que querías que él se entere antes de anunciarlo por televisión, por eso acabé con nuestro plan... Pero parece él no es más que un senpai para ti... —le da una palmada al hombro, con falsa lástima, a Ren— Me equivoqué...

Él se quedó en silencio y sus puños se contrajeron con fuerza, se podía ver un ligero temblor en los hombros y aunque su rostro miraba al suelo, por la voz te dabas cuenta que ya no sonreía.

— ¡Kaname-san! —Kyoko estaba desesperada.

 _"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"_

— Ya veo... —al escuchar esto Kyoko lo volteó a ver. La oscuridad lo envolvía, era incluso peor que antes ¡Peor! Ella maldecía a Kaname por tal acto de insensatez— Me retiro... —Ren comenzó a caminar a su auto y entró.

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espere! —Kyoko corrió y se metió sola al asiento del copiloto, el auto comenzó a arrancar y cuando pasó por delante de Kaname, este le dedicó un socarrón _"Fighting"_ a la distancia. Ella solo le frunció el ceño y se giró a otro lado ¡Estaba molesta con ese loco! ¡¿Cómo la metió en ese embrollo?!

* * *

Sí, ahora que lo rememoraba... ¡Es obvio cuál es la raíz del problema! Y si lo que le dijo Kaname le molestó... Entonces... La forma de resolverlo es aclarándalo.

— Tsuruga-san... Lo que dijo... Lo que opp... —al instante se corrige— Kaname-san dijo... —suspira— Lo siento... Yo no, lo que dijo... No es...

No era cierto ¡Ella quería que él fuese el primero en enterarse! Pero Lory se enteró primero, y pensó en que Ren al menos sea el segundo y por eso no quiso aceptar el plan... Al principio. Pero luego pensó en que si hiciese eso tal vez sería lo mismo que creerse muy importante y no quería que él lo piense así... Así que decidió que al anunciarlo primero por televisión, si él preguntaba por más detalles ella le contaría y le explicaría todo a él antes que a nadie ¡Él era su persona importante!

El congestionamiento se liberó y entonces los pitidos la interrumpieron, él hizo avanzar el coche y ella seguía observándolo abatida. De la nada hicieron contacto visual, él al instante dirigió su vista a otro lado. Ella suspiró y giró hacia la ventana a su lado, miraba de reojo su bolso y dudaba si darle o no lo que contenía, y de la nada escuchó su voz.

— No tienes de qué disculparte. —le sonríe pero con un sabor a tristeza— Con quien estoy molesto es conmigo... —vuelve a mirar al camino, sonreía, seguro para hacerla sentir mejor, pero ese dolor en su mirada era como un golpe para ella— Porque aunque nos conocemos de mucho más tiempo, sin importar lo que haga, no soy más que un simple senpai ¿No? —se ríe con ironía— Incluso ibas a fingir tener una relación con él... y lo ibas a anunciar en ese programa ¿O me equivoco? —sentía frustración en sus palabras y ella se sorprendió por esa frase.

—¡Espere! ¡No íbamos a mentir, nuestra relación es real!

— Oh... ¿No que solo eran amigos?

—¡No! No somos solo amigos... Pero... ¡Esa clase de relación no es! ¡Oh! ¡Es difícil de explicar! —suspira y baja la cabeza— Mejor te lo muestro...—saca una tarjeta de su bolso y se la entrega.

Él se queda sorprendido, era su identificación y pasaporte, tenían su foto pero el nombre del propietario, no se lo esperaba...

 _《Minami Kyoko》_

— Antes de que preguntes algo... Hay alguien a quien deseo presentarte...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

* * *

Ella le daba indicaciones de hacia dónde ir, sin decirle aún a dónde lo guiaba, y él le hacía caso en silencio, muy curioso aunque creía ya saber lo que descubriría, lo presentía, presentía quien era esa persona a la que Kyoko le quiere presentar.

 _"Será tal vez... ¿Él?"_

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando llegaron a una clínica, una muy conocida y costosa, la más grande de Tokio. Ella le indicó cómo llegar al estacionamientos, y, una vez que ubicaron el auto, ella lo llevó a un ascensor, y al bajar de este Kuon con una mochila se fue al baño y al salir ya era Cain.

-Así... será más cómodo -ella solo asintió y siguieron caminado.

Ella iba adelante, él le seguía, ambos sin decir nada. De la nada ella paró en seco y le agarró de la mano mientras miraba al suelo, sabía que estaba conteniendo ganas de llorar, vio al frente y había una puerta grande y un letrero que decía:

 _«Sección de Oncología»_

Él se quedó viendo confundido el cartel, ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero le sonreía, era una sonrisa con varios sentimientos mezclados y la resignación era uno de los ingredientes.

Él simplemente la jaló a su cuerpo y la abrazó, fuerte, sin intención de volverla a soltar nunca más, pues parecía una muñeca delicada, una que en cualquier momento se romperá... Pero él no la dejaría, estaría ahí para juntar los pedazos, siempre. Ella parecía querer separarse, pero solo la estrujó más fuerte, deposito un beso en su frente y enterró su cabeza en su cabello.

 _"Esto es... Esto es el motivo de lo que pasó esa noche... Estoy seguro."_

Él comenzó a recordar esa noche, unos días después de iniciada la segunda ronda de los Heel, y las dudas que desde entonces lo atormentaron, al fin fueron resueltas... Ya entendía.

* * *

Todo parecía normal, bueno esa situación no era para nada normal... Para ser más precisos, digamos que todo parecía estar en orden. Pero algo en Setsu le llamaba la atención, quizás pues aunque le sonreía a su amado "hermano" y aunque, como siempre, le mimaba con mucho amor, una sombra de dolor se reflejaba en su mirada. Esta sombra era muy sutil, nadie la podría notar, ni si quiera Kuon pudo haberlo notado de no ser porque, al ser ella el centro de atención de todos sus sentidos, él no dejaba de observarla y cuando ella se descuidó la vio mirándose al espejo, seguro pensando que él estaba en otro lado, con lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Él se alarmó y la abrazó con desborde de amor, ofreciéndole su calor, su fuerza, entregándose por completo. Ella volvió inmediatamente al papel, le dio una excusa aceptable y usando su persuasión, por no decir seducción, se deshizo de él y se fue a dar un baño. Pero a él no le quitó la preocupación y seguía frustrado, caminando de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, preguntándose qué le afligía, porque no se tragó su excusa, y haciendo en su cabeza mil estrategias para —si es que no le dice sobre su problema— descubrir algún indicio para resolverlo o por lo menos cobrar venganza de ser necesario, pero, entre tantos pensamientos, estaba agotado y, sin darse cuenta, terminó dormido. Pero ella era su sol, su luna ¡No! Decir eso sería poco, ella era su universo, y en esas circunstancias ¿Con quién va a soñar si no es con ella? Pero el sueño, que tan dulce había iniciado, se convirtió en una amarga pesadilla, por lo que así como se durmió, se despertó. Estaba alterado, su respiración era irregular y el terror le oprimía el pecho, no le dejaba respirar. Pero todo estaba bien, se dio cuenta que solo fue un mal sueño y tenía el arma perfecta para afrontar esas situaciones. Bajo su cama, en una caja, estaba uno de sus mayores tesoros, sacó el suave y esponjoso cordero de peluche y lo abrazó fuerte imaginando que era ella, oliendo su aroma, porque le "robó" su perfume y se lo aplicó a dicho peluche —eso le hacía sentir como un pervertido pero en verdad lo necesitaba—, y disfrutando su tacto arrullador... Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirla. La buscó con la mirada y no estaba a su lado, tampoco estaba en su cama... Se comenzó a alterar, era de noche y pensar en la idea de que haya salido no le agradaba para nada, pero al pasar frente al baño, mientras la buscaba por el departamento, escuchó en sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha y pensó que tal vez su siesta duró menos de lo que imaginó. Se sentó en la cama y encendió la televisión para encontrarse con un comercial de ella, cambió de canal y en un programa de modas hablaban de su apariencia despampanante en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiromune Koga... Ella ya era un éxito. Sonriendo embobado, volvió a cambiar y se encontró con un especial de Dark Moon, un documental que no se había dado cuenta que habían grabado, seguro era porque el drama iba a ser doblado a lenguas occidentales y en conmemoración a eso y por pedido del público lo iban a retransmitir. Y viéndolo fue cuando notó la razón de que Yashiro le tomara tanto el pelo y de que él presidente lo haya notado con una sola mirada, se podía ver en varias ocasiones la cara embobada de él, hasta el se rió de sí mismo, reconocía qué tal vez necesitase un babero cuando estaba con ella. El documental acabó y ella no salía del baño, no se preocupó del todo ya que tan solo habían pasado quince minutos a lo mucho, pero al ver el reloj se dio cuenta. Cuando ella se metió al baño y él se quedó dormido recién eran las ocho ¡Ya era casi media noche! Corrió hasta el baño y tocó la puerta mientras gritaba su nombre, primero el del papel y cuando entró en pánico, el real, pero no hubo respuesta. Sin dudarlo tumbó la puerta con una patada y... La encontró. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo del baño, al lado de la ducha con el agua sin dejar de correr, y se encontraba con el maquillaje chorreado, los ojos rojos, la mirada perdida y un pequeño charco de agua al lado de su rostro ¿Hace falta decir más? La llevó en sus brazos a la cama, se acostó con ella y la abrazó debajo de las sabanas mientras ella seguía llorando, de momentos susurrando cosas sin sentido, pero sí hubo una frase que entendió.

 _«Mi padre... Lo encontré... »_

Cuando todo se calmó y solo quedaba resignación en su mirada, ella le susurró entre suspiros una petición.

 _«Tsuruga-san... Por favor, aunque sé que es desvergonzado... No nos salgamos de nuestros roles de nuevo... Por favor... Le prometo que en el momento que pueda le explicaré todo... »_

Él no estaba de acuerdo ¡Para nada! Pero simplemente no le pudo decir que no, él también conocía ese sentimiento que esos orbes ámbar que lo hechizaban le transmitieron aquella noche cuyo amanecer recibieron abrazados... Y fue esa la primera de varias ocasiones en las que simplemente no podían dejar de compartir lecho.

* * *

Todo este tiempo se lo había estado preguntando, el motivo por el cual Kyoko lloró tan amargamente esa noche. Por lo que pudo entender era por haber encontrado a su padre ¡¿Pero de ser así no debería estar feliz?! Aunque si lo meditaba bien... Tal vez esa reacción sí era razonable.

Kyoko en un momento de sinceridad e intimidad, ambos en la azotea del edificio de L.M.E. mientras tomaban un café caliente bajo la luz de la luna. Ella le comentó entre risas que su experiencia a comparación con la de su madre era una tontería incluso inferior a un moco, dicho con esas mismas palabras. Kuon no pudo evitar reír por la comparación, pero la risa se fue cuando Kyoko le contó todo, absolutamente todo, sobre la historia detrás de su nacimiento. Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ella decía que ya no le importaba, que de todas formas no se iba a rendir y haría que su mamá se sintiese orgullosa y que también quería que él se sintiese orgulloso. Esa declaración hizo que Kuon se descontrole y... ¡Lástima que Yashiro apareció diciendo que era tarde!

Considerando eso, el llanto tenía más sentido de alguna forma, y creyendo eso no se lo preguntó más, aunque la idea siguió rondando por su cabeza... Pero ahora ya lo comprendía, lo sabía con solo mirar la expresión de ella y el letrero que nombraba el lugar que había detrás de la puerta delante de ellos. En un momento durante el abrazo, cuando se rindió de intentar apartarse, sintió sus pequeñas manos aferrarse asu espalda y unas lagrimas mojarle la camisa. Así estuvieron por algunos minutos, hasta que las manos de ella se posaron sobre los hombros de él, volvió a intentar separarse, pero al notar la resistencia de él, le susurró en el oído:

 _"Ya estoy bien... "_

Pasaron por pasillos, llegaron a una recepción y la enfermera que atendía ahí saludó a Kyoko familiarmente y muy hambrienta de cotilleo le preguntaba por Cain, y al darse cuenta de que el mencionado estaba ahí, se emocionó aún más. Ella se sonrojó, pero recordó su cometido, se volvió a calmar y con seriedad le preguntó si podían verlo. La enfermera le respondió que solo quedaban unos minutos para que se acabe la hora de visitas, pero que por ser ellos les daría unos pocos minutos más. Kyoko fue donde Kuon y lo jaló del brazo hasta la puerta de una habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta suspiró y dijo:

\- Esto... lo quería hacer desde hace tiempo...

Abrió las puertas, y ambos agarrados del brazo avanzaron por la enorme habitación, en la que se escuchaba una voz masculina hablando seguramente por teléfono, hasta que se encontraron frente a un hombre sentado en un una cama de hospital que miraba la televisión y tenía un teléfono en la mano. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, el hombre se viró hacia ellos y de esa forma Kuon lo pudo ver mejor... Así descubrió de parte de quién había heredado esa ambarina mirada, que tanto lo hechizaba. El hombre sonrió y parecía.

\- Kyoko... -luego se sorprendió al notar la presencia de "Cain", parecía querer decir algo al respecto, pero ella habló antes de que lo logre.

\- Me dijiste... Que necesitabas, para estar más tranquilo, que tenga una persona importante... -suspira y mirando al suelo se dirige a Kuon- Tsuruga-san... Él es Minami Akira, mi padre... -se vuelve hacia el aludido- Padre... Él... Tsuruga-san, es... ¡Es mi persona importante!

El hombre se queda totalmente sorprendido, sin expresión alguna. Kuon al principio estuvo de la misma forma, y luego se convirtió en un remolino de emociones y confusiones ¡¿De verdad lo que escuchó no fue una alucinación?! ¡¿Fue de verdad?! ¡¿Su persona importante?! ¡¿Suyo?! ¡¿Importante?! Esa presentación... Esa presentación le sonó a una presentación formal a un suegro... ¡No, Kuon! No lo interpretes a tu conveniencia... Pero cualquiera le hubiese sonado así. Él ya no sabía qué pensar acerca de ello, su experiencia con esa chica le hacía no querer ilusionarse, pero él ya estaba en la luna. El señor Minami parecía recuperarse de la sorpresa de tan intensa presentación y, luego de una pequeña risa, les sonrió a ambos dulcemente.

\- Excelente... -mira a Kyoko y luego se dirige a Ren vestido de Cain- Es un gran placer para mí conocerte al fin... -le extiende la mano y agrega con una sonrisa ladina- ya me habían hablado de ti...

Kuon miró de reojo a Kyoko, ella se puso nerviosa.

\- El gusto es mío, señor... -tomó la mano del hombre que desearía que llegase a ser su suegro, se dio cuenta entonces que esa mirada y sonrisa ladina eran idénticas a las de cierta persona quien, inesperadamente, de ser una amenaza pasó a ser su obvio cuñado. Se regañó así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta ¡Los celos sí que ciegan!... El parecido en las miradas y en las tiernas sonrisas de esos tres era increíble, se notaba el parentesco.

\- Me sorprendieron... -suspira- No imagine que vinieran justo cuando Kaname me cortó la llamada... -se río ligeramente- Cuando los vi entrar pensé: "Hablando de los reyes de Roma..." -se ríe nostálgico y los invita a sentarse en un sillón a lado de la cama, ambos en silencio se sientan juntos- Kyoko... Estoy muy feliz, demasiado... -le acaricia el rostro y ella le sonríe, ambos tenían una alegre tristeza, Kuon sabía la razón de tales miradas... Era obvia considerando donde estaban ¡¿Por qué la vida era así de dura para su amada?! Se sentía impotente- Tsuruga-kun... -él se sorprendió de escuchar que se dirigían a él y hasta se puso algo nervioso- Yo... -baja la mirada luego de un suspiro doloroso- cometí errores terribles en mi vida... ¿Lo sabes verdad? Por ellos estoy pagando, y no me quejo... Pero sabes, no hay nada que me duela más no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba... Y que ahora es muy tarde, ya no podré estarlo más... -Kyoko quiso interrumpir pero él señor no le dejo- Gracias... -suspira- Gracias por estar a su lado... Yo sé que cuando ya no pueda estar más aquí, ella no estará sola... Eres especial para ella, sé que haber ganado ese estatus en el corazón de esta niña terca -le acaricia a Kyoko la mejilla mientras se ríe- no lo puede hacer cualquiera... Gracias por lograrlo...

\- No tiene porque agradecerme señor... -lo mira con sinceridad- Yo...

\- Cuando ya no este confío en que ella no estará sola... Confío en ti, muchacho... ¿Hago bien?

\- Sí. -respondió rotundamente- Nunca me apartaré de su lado.

-¡Espera! -los ojos dorados de Kyoko se incendiaron con fuego y lagrimas caían- ¿Por qué hablas como si estuvieras al borde de la muerte? ¡No tiene sentido! -se comenzó a reír- ¿No lo escuchaste? Luego de la quimioterapia estarás bien... ¡Los médicos lo dijeron! No... No vas a irte a ningún lugar...

\- Por supuesto... -le sonrió con tristeza a Kyoko y le secó una lagrima que descendía lentamente por su mejilla.

El silencio era pesado, daba la impresión de ser eterno, y de repente se abrió la puerta y la enfermera de antes les pidió que se fueran. Apenas salieron, Kuon la agarró de la mano y prácticamente la jaló hasta el ascensor, y, una vez que se cerró la puerta de este, Kuon la abrazó apasionadamente al tiempo que ella se deshacía en lagrimas. En el auto ella le contó toda su historia sobre: cómo su padre al final nunca pudo superar a su madre por lo que la investigaba en secreto, cuando le detectaron un tumor, cómo Kaname descubrió la historia y se decidió a hacer que Saena y su padre se encuentren para que el señor Akira al fin pueda estar tranquilo, sobre cómo Kaname aun cuando la encontró no se atrevía a confrontarla, cómo por obra del destino los hermanos terminaron en el mismo drama, y cómo lo descubrieron todo una tarde Saena decidió recogerla justo frente a Kaname.

\- Tsuruga-san, yo quería contarte todo... Pero solo nos veíamos como los Heel y no apareció el momento oportuno...

\- Te entiendo...

Kuon comprendía ese sentimiento, más de lo que quería.

\- Tsuruga-san... Yo ya no le guardaré secretos...

Hubo un silencio extraño, Kyoko se giró a verlo, estaba pensativo.

\- Kyoko-chan... Yo tampoco lo haré... -Kyoko al principio estaba inquieta por la forma en la que él la llamó, pero por su mirada se dio cuenta que algo mucho más sorprendente estaba por escuchar- Ya te lo conté, Tsuruga Ren es mi nombre artístico... -ella asintió ligeramente- Mi nombre es... Hizuri... Hizuri Kuon


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

* * *

 _—Mi nombre es... Hizuri... Hizuri Kuon_

Esa frase resonó en su cabeza, ella estaba petrificada, quería hablar, quería decir algo, tenía tantas preguntas... ¡Pero simplemente no podía decir nada! Estaba con la mente en medio de una ecuación... Y cuando tuvo el resultado, con la mirada le pedía que confirme su sospecha, y él, con un asentimiento acompañado de una mirada nerviosa y dolorosa, le despejaba la duda. Todo pasó muy rápido, por su cabeza miles de recuerdos que venían desordenados, imágenes, palabras sueltas, Kuu hablando sobre su hijo... Corn, no, Kuon... ¿Corn?

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos mientras lo recordaba todo en orden, desde el comienzo a una velocidad increíble, se pausó en Guam, y luego volvieron a correr hasta ese momento en el que estaban, ya todo estaba ordenado en su cabeza, ya todo había tomado sentido. Él la miraba suplicante, como pidiéndole compasión, y él parecía querer explicarle, pero se notaba que las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Ella se sintió burlada, engañada y decepcionada de sí misma por negarse a notar lo evidente y de él por tomar ventaja de eso, por reírse de ella, por tomarla de idiota... ¡¿Tomar ventaja de eso?! ¡¿Reírse de ella?! ¡Tomarla de idiota!... ¡No! Simplemente no quería creer eso... ¡Él no es así! Él no es así... Pero... ¿Por qué le mintió? ¡¿Por qué no le dijo?! Necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente. Ella abrió la puerta del auto, necesitaba escapar, pensar, darle un respiro a su mente y decidir si escuchar o no a su corazón que le gritaba que él nunca le haría daño, que no debía apartarse de él, que necesitaba estar a su lado. No entendía nada más que si se quedaba no podría pensar fríamente, que simplemente se dejaría llevar de lo que sea que él dijese, pues lo amaba, no... ¡Lo ama!... Si lo escuchaba simplemente aceptaría cualquier cosa y se quedaría aún si fuese mentira y ella lo supiese, ignoraría toda lógica y le creería... Necesitaba alejarse y pensar. Pero entonces recordó la historia de Kuon, recordó la oscuridad, recordó el terror en su mirada, recordó las historia que Corn le contaba... ¿Todo fue real? Se dio cuenta de que, aunque ambientado y acomodado como un cuento, él siempre, de alguna forma, le abrió su corazón con sinceridad. Tenía una pierna fuera del auto y la otra dentro, dudó, ¿Irse o quedarse? Ya había tomado una decisión, quedarse, y entonces, antes de salir de su estado inmóvil para ejecutar su elección, sintió una fuerte tirón que la llevó hacia unos brazos que la abrazaron fuertemente, como si el dejarla ir le costaría la muerte al dueño de ellos.

— Déjame explicarlo... —murmuró con el rostro enterrado en su cabello, dolor se sentía en su voz, y luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró— No me dejes...

Ella se quedó estática, no podía mover ni un músculo, se quedó con la mente en blanco... Y entonces cuando se recuperó vio el dolor de él, no le gustaba, le dolía mucho más. Estiró su mano para atrás y cerró la puerta del auto, él dio un respingo al escuchar el golpe de la puerta cerrándose, ella se separó de él y sosteniendo lo de los hombros miraba al suelo, y se quedó así por un interminable momento.

— Yo... —alzó lo miró fijamente, le sonreía pero sus ojos estaban llorosos, las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero ella las contenía— No me iré... —se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza— Jamás podría dejarte, Kuon...

Él al principio no se lo creía, debía ser un sueño, una alucinación... Pero la estrujó, la palpó, la sintió, era real. No supieron cuanto tiempo fue que estuvieron así, pero lo que sí sabían era que por fin ya no había barreras.

— Kyoko-chan... —le besó la frente y se separó de ella— Voy a contarte todo— puso las manos al volante, arrancó el auto, y así salieron de ese oscuro estacionamiento de la clínica.

Él estaba muy feliz, incrédulo, hasta casi lloraba de dicha... ¡Ella no lo dejaría!... Y ella, ella estaba nerviosa, emocionada pero con cierto temor... ¡Dejó salir los gritos de su corazón! Se dejó llevar, ya no había vuelta para atrás, ahora se la llevaba la corriente... ¿Hizo bien o mal? Eso ya no importaba, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse con algo de temor por lo que sucedería después. Lo miraba de reojo, se preguntaba a dónde irían, qué le diría, qué sucedería... Fue un silencioso viaje, lleno de dudas, anticipaciones, ansias y nervios; y ese viaje terminó cuando llegaron aun inmenso parque, que estaba muy solitario. Él estacionó el auto en la entrada, ella seguía tan absorta en su mente que no se dio cuenta que llegaron hasta que él le abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano para salir, ella lo miró fijamente y luego de unos minutos de perderse en la mirada del otro, de dudar, aceptó. Primero caminaron rápido, luego trotaron, y finalmente se encontraban corriendo de la mano hasta que llegaron a un lago artificial de estilo tradicional, era hermoso y se quedaron observándolo por una eternidad, hasta que él la guió hasta un árbol que estaba a poca distancia de ellos, se arrodillo ante ella, la tomó de las dos manos, con ellas se acarició el rostro, y luego de tomar un profundo respiro la invitó a sentarse a su lado, bajo ese hermoso árbol. Ella se sentó a su lado, él volvió su vista hacia el lago y Kyoko hizo lo mismo, se quedaron así, en silencio, y entonces comenzó. Le contó todo, sin omitir nada, desde su cruda infancia hasta su violenta adolescencia, todo. Ella estaba enfadada, frustrada, iracunda por las injusticias que se cometieron con él, triste y miserable por no haber podido ayudarlo en su primer encuentro, pero él la consoló diciéndole que conocerla era su recuerdo más atesorado... Tanto que jamás lo olvidó, sin importar los años. Continuó, y sus emociones siguieron cambiando, molesta por esos abusivos que se aprovechaban de la amabilidad de él, luego sombrada por su cambio, preocupada, asustada y entonces lo soltó, se aparto de él, se levantó y se paró frente a Kuon, furiosa, muy furiosa.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?! —él la miraba confundido— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a despreciarte?! ¡Tú no eres un asesino! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! —le gritaba mientras soltaba un sin fin lágrimas— ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de ti! ¡Nunca! —él la jaló y la abrazó fuerte, hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados en el césped.

Y cuando por fin los ánimos se tranquilizaron, siguió donde se quedó: El nacimiento de Tsuruga Ren. Le contó sus primeros años en Japón, lo culpable que se sentía de haber abandonado a sus padres, de romperles el corazón... Ella lo consolaba tomándolo de la mano. Siguió narrando hasta que legó a la parte más importante de la historia, su segundo encuentro. Le contó cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella, le explicó porque no se lo dijo y sobre su temor de que ella se alejase de él. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, ella se levantó de repente, alarmándolo, pero luego se giró con una tierna sonrisa.

— Entiendo... —fue lo único que dijo, luego volvió a quedar absorta viendo al lago.

Pero él no había terminado de contar la historia. No... Faltaba algo más. Kuon se levantó y la abrazó por detrás, ella dio un respingo pero luego se relajó y soltó un suspiro, él entonces le susurró al oído.

— Aun hay algo más que contarte, Kyoko-chan...

Kyoko se dio vuelta lentamente y quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente.

— Kyoko-chan... ¿Sabes cómo fue que me salve de la maldición? —una mano dejó de abrazarla y se dirigió a acariciarle el rostro, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y ansiosa— Me ena...

De la nada un bullicioso ruido lo interrumpió, Kyoko reconoció el sonido, era el tono de su móvil que sonaba insistente y se intensificaba con el eco. Ella, aún un poco aturdida, caminó lentamente hasta su bolso que estaba colgado en una de las ramas de ese árbol, y vio la identidad de quien la llamaba, era Lory.

— Presidente... —Kyoko murmuró y Kuon tragó saliva.

— ¿Estás con él, Mogami-kun?

Kyoko se giró hacia Kuon, y luego de un suspiro asustado y con el asentimiento rendido de él, le respondió.

— Sí.

— Bien, asegúrate de traerlo a mi oficina... Tenemos cosas serias de qué hablar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X:

* * *

 _"¡Demonios!"_

Él estaba desanimado, ya se había ido el momento, ahora estaban los nervios sobre lo qué iba a suceder, era obvio el porqué les llamaba el presidente... Su travesura, la de decir que Cain Heel era el novio de Kyoko. Seguro le iban a reclamar, pero él tomaría toda la responsabilidad, por completo. Ella le reprendía por el camino, diciéndole que fue irresponsable, diciéndole que se había pasado, atormentándose al imaginar las posibles consecuencias —que para él no eran tan malas— como los rumores sobre ellos que iban a nacer, muy nerviosa y preocupada. Pero él solo podía reír, estaba de un humor demasiado bueno como para preocuparse, y ella se enfadaba más... Pero de verdad no le molestaría unos cuantos rumores de algo que quiere que sea real.

— Tranquila, Kyoko-chan... —le da palmadas en la cabeza— Yo lo tengo todo bajo control...

— Fuiste muy irresponsable... —se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba con los ojos a media persiana, verla enojada solo la hacía ver más bonita a sus ojos.

— Tú también... —la mira maliciosamente, detiene el auto por la luz roja, y de su bolsillo saca las esposas y comienza a juguetear con estas, lo cual dejó primero pálida, seguro recordando ese "juego peligroso", y luego hasta un tomate fresco se vería pálido y sin vida a comparación con el rojo de su rostro.

Él comenzó a reír logrando que se "enoje", por lo que ella le lanzaba puñetes suaves, no se decidía si era porque en realidad no quería hacerle daño o porque era muy débil. Fue un momento extraño, sí, lo confirmaba, se habían cerrado totalmente las barreras y como él a la vez era su amigo, ahora parecían ser más íntimos de lo que ya eran... No le gustaba mucho ese título pero ni modo.

— ¡Pero si querías revancha...! —se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado— Si querías revancha por... "eso"... Pudimos arreglarlo en privado... Yo te iba a contar todo... De todas formas...

— ¿Arreglarlo? —se acercaba a ella, peligrosamente— ¿En privado? —se acerca más— ¿Y cómo sería eso?

Kyoko se quedó muy roja, demasiado que hasta era preocupante, pero no retrocedió... ¡No retrocedió! Y como si hubiese sido invocada, de repente, apareció Setsu... Sí, esa mirada se lo confirmó, Setsu llegó. Ella de pronto aproximó más su rostro, le dio un beso muy provocativo en la mejilla y le susurró:

— _Como lo solemos hacer, Nii-san..._

Se separaron y esa sonrisa de "Emperador de la Noche" pintada en el rostro de Kuon no podía faltar, ya no podía esperar ver que le tenía preparado su hermana la próxima vez que se queden juntos como los Heel. Se miraron fijamente, ella no se quedaba atrás... Sí, la "Emperatriz de la Noche" había nacido. Pero entonces ella de reojo miró al camino y rompió su competencia por el poder en el corazón del otro.

— ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Cuidado!

Felizmente para Kuon, él era un conductor muy hábil por lo cual de forma inexplicable se salvaron de una muerte inesperada. Hubo un silencio, como la calma después de la tormenta, ella estaba muy asustada y se cercioraba frenéticamente de que en verdad estaban vivos, revisaba su pulso, acelerado, y luego revisaba el de él preocupada, le toqueteaba y revisaba si tenía algún daño, muy maternal como siempre... Y al corroborar que todo estaba bien siguieron con su camino, Kyoko miraba el paisaje, y él pensaba, solo pensaba.

 _"Tsuruga-san... ¿Eh?"_

Entonces una idea se le escapó de la mente y salió por sus labios.

— ¿Quién es más especial para ti?

— ¿Eh?

Se dio cuenta que se le salió la pregunta, se sorprendió pero decidió que no se iba a reprimir, no más.

— ¿Ren o yo?

—... Pero son la misma... Persona...

 _"Lo sé... Lo sé... Estoy loco..."_

— Pero no lo sabías antes...

—... Los dos... —suspira— Siempre supe que eran los mismos...

— ¿Lo sabías?

—... Sí, pero no... —él la miró confundido y ella solo suspiró con una sonrisa resignada— Aunque siempre lo ignoré... —apuntó a su corazón— Siempre lo supe aquí... —se rió con ternura, causando que Kuon tenga incontenibles ganas de abrazarla, entre otras cosas— Además para serte sincera... Tu personalidad y tu forma de tratarme siempre fue la misma en tus dos... "Presentaciones"... Solo que con una teníamos más... Confianza... Y... —se quedó estática, y él lo sabía, pensaba en lo de Guam, el beso y su declaración de amor.

Kuon ya estaba preparado para la pregunta, la miraba expectante y con una sonrisa... Esperaba que lo dijese: "¿Lo qué me dijiste en Guam fue verdad?"; o un "¿Por qué inventaste toda esa historia de la maldición para que te bese?"; tal vez un: "¿Por qué me besaste?"... No le importaba cual fuese la pregunta o si las hacía todas al mismo tiempo, pues él... Él ya tenía en la punta de la lengua qué responder. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella no preguntó, le dio unos minutos más, pero nada, no decía nada... Y de pronto comenzó a hablar del clima ¡Del clima! Empezaba a preocuparse ¿Por qué evitaba el tema? Y se le vino una idea no muy bonita.

 _"Tal vez... ¿Me rechazará?"_

Pero no, eso le importaba poco, estaba decidido a conquistarla, lo haría sea como sea, necesitaba que ella le de su corazón, pues el suyo ya se lo había robado, y sin el de ella iba a morir... Sí, la iba a conquistar.

— Una cosa... Yo... Te debo llamar Kuon-san... Hizuri-san... ¿O te debo seguir llamando Tsuruga-san?

Oh no, ahora pondría otra ves una barrera.

— Llámame Kuon o Ren... Pero por favor no pongas más honoríficos, Kyoko...

— Yo... —se sonrojó y se quedó pensando y finalmente preguntó tímidamente, enterneciéndolo— ¿Te puedo llamar "Corn"?

Hubo un silencio, él no podía soportarlo, ya estaban en el estacionamiento de L.M.E. estaba vacío, lo cual no pudo dejar de ser aprovechado por Kuon. Estacionó el auto, mientras ella esperaba respuesta, y una vez que se apagó la máquina la abrazó de repente.

— Tsuru-Kuon... Corn... —ella estaba tiesa por la sorpresa y se quiso separar pero el solo la estrujó más fuerte, olfateaba su cabello y con sus manos recorria su espalda, causando que ella sienta corrientes eléctricas, huracanes, tormentas y un montón de desastres naturales recorrer su piel.

Pero poro a poco se empezó a relajar, él lo sentía, y con sus brazos se colgó de su cuello, su respiración se sentía en su pecho, pausada, calmada, y para enloquecerlo más, sus labios estaban posados en su piel, tentándolo.

— A partir de ahora, nunca más voy a contener mis ganas de abrazarte... —le dijo suavemente al oído, rozando con sus dedos su brazo, casi inaudible, mientras ella tan solo por su toque ya estaba en otro mundo, luego se separó de ella y acariciado su rostro, masajeando sus mejillas con sus dedos y haciéndola delirar, al fin le respondió— Llámame como quieras... —le dedicó una sonrisa celestial— sea como sea, cuando me nombras tu voz suena especialmente deliciosa... —rozó con la punta de sus dedos sus labios.

Primero ella se quedó helada, luego sus mejillas progresivamente se teñían de rosa, pero de repente se volvieron a la normalidad y un atisbo de irritación, y luego de un suspiro se giró a desabrocharse el cinturón. Él estaba sorprendido y luego preocupado.

 _"¿Hice algo...? Tal vez... ¿Me emocioné demasiado?"_

— Kyoko... —ella ya abría la puerta y estaba sacando una pierna, mientras lo ignoraba— Kyoko-chan... —le agarró del brazo y se quedó inmóvil.

— Sabes... —suspira— Deberías dejar de sonreír así, to-tocar así y de hablar así... Las otras mujeres te pueden malinterpretar, pensaran que quieres coquetearles... Pensaran que eres "playboy"... —se giró hacia él un poco irritada, no, más bien bastante— Te lo dije alguna vez... ¿No?

Kuon se quedó helado, la soltó por la sorpresa, y ella seguía viéndolo algo molesta. Un recuerdo se le vino a Kuon, al instante, eso era como la vez que, siendo hermanos Heel, Setsu de la nada se molesto y le increpaba a Cain el que este quiera marcarla usando tácticas que uso con otras mujeres... ¿Celos? ¿Dónde?... ¡Espera! ¡¿Celos?! ¡¿Celos?! Tal vez... No, él quería pensar que lo eran. Sonrío por lo bajo, ella se volvió a girar y estaba por irse, pero él la atrapó y la abrazó por la espalda.

— ¿Celosa, Kyoko-chan?

Ella dio un respingo, lo cual lo emocionó más.

—... Kuon, lo digo por tu bien... —pausó— Como tu amiga...

No, no, no... Ese título no le gustaba nada ¡¿Amiga?! El no quería que fuese su amiga, no pasó por tantas penurias para romper la barrera del "senpai" como para que ahora ella ponga la barrera del "amigo". No, no, no, tenía que cambiar rápido el rumbo de la situación.

— Kyoko-chan... —la giró para que lo mire a los ojos y cerró la puerta del auto, ella estaba sorprendida, y se sorprendió más cuando con su mano, firme pero con delicado tacto, la agarró del mentón y la acercaba a su rostro, mirándola a los ojos— Primero que nada, no creo que la gente piense que soy un "playboy"... ¿Sabes por qué? —ella hechizada en su mirada esmeralda, pues antes de partir le pidió que le muestre sus verdaderos ojos, negaba lentamente con la cabeza— Porque para ser un "playboy" tendría que tratar así a más de una mujer... —le sonrió ladinamente, y ella se quedó procesando sus palabras— Y en segundo lugar... ¿Amigos? —se acercó más a su rostro— Kyoko... Yo...

Kuon se quedó lelo, detrás de Kyoko, asomado por la ventana del auto, ahí estaba un moreno de ojos de zafiro, vestido de esclavo egipcio, observando la escena y con el rostro inexpresivo. Kyoko de repente volvió del planeta en el que haya estado, se dio cuenta del rostro de él y se giró lentamente y también se dio con la misma sorpresa.

— Discúlpenme, joven Tsuruga, señorita Minami, parece que os he... —carraspeo—... Interrumpido —un ligero sonrojo se pudo notar en el extraño mayordomo.

Entonces, con esas palabras, Kyoko se dio cuenta de esa pose y situación, de un brinco se separó de él y sonrojoda, avergonzada y de forma desesperada negaba a Sebastian lo que insinuaba. Sebastian escuchaba inexpresivo a Kyoko, luego le dedicaba una mirada a Kuon, quien solo sonreía falsamente, en el fondo maldiciendo al presidente y a su suerte. Al final de las casi incomprensibles explicaciones de Kyoko, Sebastian solo le respondió un calmado y neutral:

 _— El presidente los espera._

Sebastian los guió a la oficina del presidente, y se daba cuenta de algo que tal vez ellos no, estaban tomados de la mano. Tocó la puerta y no recibió respuestas, solo se escuchaban dos risas, totalmente reconocibles, las del presidente y Yashiro. Kuon sintió un escalofrío en su nuca, no quería ni imaginar cual era el motivo de las carcajadas de esos dos pero sabía que no iba a ser divertido para él, y Sebastian solo sus

* * *

piró agotado y abrió la puerta... Y encontraron una escena que no esperaban... ¡Para nada!

Yashiro y el presidente estaban de espaldas viendo una pantalla en la que se transmitía ese momento... El juego peligroso, justo cuando Kyoko, es decir Setsu, revertió la siatuación y esposó a Kuon a la cama. La quijada se le cayó a ambos, a Kuon y a Kyoko.

— ¡Ja! ¡Su cara! ¡No se lo esperaba! —las carcajadas siguieron hasta que se sintió un frío aterrador en la oficina.

Ambos se secaron las lágrimas de la risa y se giraron para encontrarse a un ojiverde Cain Heel, con la aterradora sonrisa falsa de Tsuruga Ren y la aún más atemorizante oscuridad de Kuon Hizuri... ¡Vaya mezcla! Y Kyoko, Kyoko era un tomate humano, no, esa tonalidad de roja era nueva a los ojos del mundo.

— Parece que se divierten... —los mira amenazante pero con una sonrisa.

— Ren... —Yashiro bajó la mirada algo nervioso, sabía que su vida estaba en peligro y maldecía al presidente por no avisarle que iba a llegar.

Se sentía un poco mal por reírse a expensas de las penas de su representado, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, esa imagen de cómo encontró a su representado esa mañana... Le daría pena y risa por semanas, meses y hasta tal vez años.

* * *

Yashiro tomaba muy tranquilo su café en la mañana, cuando de repente vio en la televisión un anuncio de que iban a invitar a Kyoko a un programa matutino y hablarían sobre ese escándalo del que nadie dejaba de hablar. Pensaba suspirando en cómo Kyoko, aun con su exhaustiva vigilancia, pudo volverse tan cercana a ese "coreanito playboy", como había bautizado a Kaname Minami.

— Ren... Espero en serio que hagas algo o si no se te escapara y ni yo podré ayudarte...

Tomaba su café cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de repente, contestó al instante, olvidando sus guantes.

—¡Yaaaaaashiroooooo-saaaaan! ¡Sálvelo! ¡Tiene que salvarloooo! ¡Está en el cuarto! ¡De los hermanos Heel! ¡Por favooooor, apresúrese y salvelooo! ¡Son de juguete no necesita llave! ¡Dígale que me perdoneeeee! ¡Yoooo...!

De pronto la llamada se colgó, el móvil de Yashiro se había destrozado. Yashiro al instante se encaminó hacia el departamento de los cariñosos hermanos, subió tan rápido como pudo y abrió de golpe la puerta, encontrándose con la escena más impredecible que se haya imaginado. Se acercó lentamente a él, se quedó atónito mirándolo por unos segundos y entonces... Estalló en risas.

— Yashiro, qué bueno es que te diviertas pero... —le mira fulminante— Puedes liberarme al menos...

Yashiro se volvió a reír, pero temeroso por su vida le soltó, se volvió a reír y luego recordó lo de la entrevista y poniéndose lo más serio que pudo le dijo a Ren todo lo que necesitaba saber... Y así, de la nada, desapareció ante sus ojos, se fue corriendo hacia ella.

Yasiro se quedó sorprendido pero también complacido y le daba ánimos a su amigo... Aunque nunca se imaginó que fuese a hacer lo que hizo.

— Así que habían cámaras en el departamento...

— ¡Por fin apareces! —Lory iba a tomarle el pelo pero se dio cuenta de sus ojos, estaba sin lentes de contacto, lo miró fijo y luego a Kyoko, y con la mirada Kuon le hizo saber que ella ya sabiá, lo cual lo hizo sonreír complacido.

— ¡Pre-pre-pre-pre...! ¡Presidente! Ha estado... ¡Ha...! ¡Ha estado grabando...! —se le dificultaba hablar a la pobre Kyoko— ¡¿Estuvo grabando todo el tiempo?!

Y entonces empezó la explicación... Resulta que Lory dejó cámaras escondidas en todo el departamento de los hermanos Heel desde el inició de la "segunda ronda". Tanto Kuon como Kyoko no estuvieron muy felices con esa noticia. Ahora Kuon entendía los comentarios del presidente, de vez en cuando.

* * *

— Kuon... ¿Sabes que Mogami-kun ya no es una niña, no?

— Sí... Eso es obvio, ya tiene dieciocho.

— Exacto, Kuon, tiene dieciocho... Incluso ya es mayor de edad en muchos países del mundo...

— ¿Sí...?

— ¡Muchacho! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Ay! ¿No crees que deberías "actuar" más?

—... Me está diciendo que ataque a Kyoko... —lo miraba irritado y decía con sarcasmo— Aprovechando la cercanía de los Heel...

— No... ¡Obviamente no muchacho! ¡Tu padre nos mataría a ambos! Ay... Cuando se enteró de los Heel casi de descuartiza con sus propias manos... —se ríe y suspira— Y yo creyendo que tu lado violento se lo habías heredado a Julie... ¡Ay!... Pobre de ti muchacho, más que tu padre será tu suegro... Ja...

—... Entonces...

— No me refiero a eso, Kuon... ¡Pero si quiera un beso! ¡Maldición! —suspira agotado— ¿Será que tanto tiempo de abstinencia te hizo olvidar ser un hombre? Por favor, creo que tus cualidades como actor solo pueden ser igualadas por tus cualidades como monje...

—... Sé muy bien cómo ser un hombre, no lo dude —lo miró fijo y con mucha seriedad— Además... ¿Cómo sabe que no he "actuado"? —le dijo con una sonrisa ladina, desafiante.

Lory solo comenzó a reír y luego de darle unas palmadas en el hombro se fue.

* * *

Ahora esos socarrones comentarios tomaban sentido para Kuon.

— Pe-pe-pe-pero... ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Lory iba a responder, pero entonces Sebastian se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

— ¿De verdad? Oh... Bien... Justo a tiempo... —les sonríe— Bien, la respuesta a esa pregunta será respondida con la oportuna llegada de este invitado especial... Por favor, Sebastian, hazle pasar.

Grande fue el nerviosismo y sorpresa cuando vieron entrar al director Konoe, el director de Tragic Maker entrar.

— Director Konoe... —Kyoko y Kuon hicieron una reverencia.

— Vaya sorpresa, Tsuruga-kun... —suspira— ¿Desde cuando Cain Heel tiene novia?

Y la reprimenda iba a iniciar, sí, Kuon estaba algo avergonzado y se sintía como un niño travieso que no pensó en las consecuencias... Porque en definitiva iba a ser más difícil mantener a Cain Heel en el anonimato cuando lo había anunciado como novio de una de las actrices, no, la actriz más afamada del momento... ¡Lo metió en un escándalo!

— ¡Director Konoe! Por favor... —se inclina ante el director— Por favor escúcheme, no es su culpa, a quien debe reñir es a mí, yo...

— No, Kyoko... —camina hacia ella, le toma de la mano hace que se levante, se quedan mirando y agrega— Yo fui el que decidió hacer lo que hice y me debo responsabilizar...

Todos se quedaron asombrados por esas acciones y esas respuestas... Y Kuon lo sabía seguro nadie se esperaba que por fin se tuteen... Sí, ya no era más "Mogami-san", ni "Mogami-kun"; ni si quiera un "Kyoko-san" o "Kyoko-chan"... Ahora era "Kyoko" y cómo saboreaba decirle así. Incluso Kyoko estaba (algo) avergonzada, lo cual causó que le de una pequeña caricia en el rostro, asombrando aún más a los presentes. Disfrutó ver la cara sorprendida de Yashiro y Lory, quienes dudaron de su virilidad y se mofaron de su lentitud, les sonrió victorioso y luego se viró hacia el director, quien estaba sonrojado y sorprendido, se inclinó ante él e inició con sus disculpas.

— Por favor, director, dispense mi imprudente acto, sé que he causado complicaciones para la película y... —un suspiró del director lo interrumpió.

— Así que ustedes creen que he venido a reprenderlos... —Kyoko y Kuon se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, Yashiro también estaba sorprendido y miraba al presidente quien sonreía ladinamente— Pues si piensan así... Se equivocaron, es más me hicieron un favor... —con esa frase causó más confusión, sonrió y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la oficina, por lo que ambos actores (enamorados) se sentaron en el que estaba frente al director, al costado de Yashiro y Lory quienes estaban en sillas unitarias— Verán, los hermanos Heel, desde la primera vez que los vi en acción me dejaron sin aliento y me emocionaron... Emociones tan profundas, misteriosas y complejas... Los Heel son personajes completamente interesantes, así que pensé que sería un desperdicio tener ante mí ese tipo de personajes y no darles una historia, un lugar en las pantallas, que no los conozca el mundo... Y así me decidí: Los Heel tendrán película.

— Director... ¿Y como el que "Caín Heel" sea mi...? —Kyoko pausa y mira al suelo avergonzada— Novio... ¿Va a ayudar?

— Es que esto es lo que planeo: una película de un amor tóxico y peligroso con protagonistas que en la vida real tienen una relación, Setsuka Heel interpretada por la camaleonica Kyoko de L.M.E., y Caín Heel quien en el estreno revelará que en realidad es nadie más y nadie menos que Tsuruga Ren, el mejor actor internacional de quién Japón se puede sentir orgulloso... Esto dará a la prensa que hablar por meses... ¡Un acontecimiento! Haremos historia...

— Eso quiere decir que la identidad de Caín Heel aún no será revelada... —Kuon habló al fin, con seriedad, pero una mano inadvertidamente rodeando la cintura de ella.

— Eso mismo, ahora lo que debemos, es decir, lo que deben hacer es mostrarse juntos, Caín y Kyoko... ¡Mostraremos el lado apasionado y romántico de Caín! Y... ¡Y en el estreno no podemos más que esperar tu asistencia Kyoko-san! —el director comenzaba a emocionarse— ¡En el estreno anunciaremos la película! ¡Se llamará "Toxic"! ¡Ya tengo el guión hecho! Y... Bueno, es por eso que han sido observados todo este tiempo... —se sonrojó y Lory comenzó a hablar.

— Konoe-san quería ver más sobre la interacción de los Heel, la interacción dentro de cuatro paredes, el día a día, lo que hacían cotidianamente... Y bien... Entonces se me ocurrió que eso podría ser como uno de esos "reality shows"... Y bueno, quien los ha estado observando fue Sebastián y cuando algo interesante sucedía nos llamaba... También habían cámaras en sus cosas, por lo cual podíamos ver lo que hacían cuando salían y bueno... —carraspeo y se divirtió por las caras de los jóvenes que tenía al frente— Gracias a eso muchas de las escenas en el guión son basadas en hechos reales... Así que... ¡Buen trabajo chicos! —nerviosamente levantaba ambos pulgares, felicitándolos.

Lory en ese momento supo que si moría en algún momento, él responsables sería definitivamente ese joven que le sonreía como si estuviese a punto de tragárselo. Explicado eso, todos salieron de la oficina, excepto Konoe, quien se quedó charlando con Lory. Kuon se fue a poner el traje de "Tsuruga Ren" y Yashiro se fue con Kyoko hacia donde estaban las demás miembros de la sección Ámame, en el penúltimo piso, organizando, arreglando y planificando lo que sería su fiesta de graduación y la celebración por el 50º Aniversario de L.M.E.

Kyoko ni bien llego fue asaltada por sus amigas y compañeras, quienes al instante la sentaron en una silla a la fuerza y comenzaron con el interrogatorio inesperadamente esperado, que trataba, obviamente, el asunto de la sorpresivamrelacion de Kyoko y Caín. Hicieron muchas preguntas alborotadas, penosas y confusas, y Kyoko, quien se sentía mal por tener que mentirles, les respondía cada una usando hechos reales pero acomodándolos y... Para ser prácticos, mintió con la verdad. Afortunadamente su historia fue sorprendentemente creíble, y era de esperarse porque mucho de lo narrado fue real, así que le creyeron y no hicieron más que felicitarle, desearle suerte y pedirle que les presente a Caín para poder amenazarlo personalmente... No, perdón, para poder decirle personalmente que cuide bien de su querida amiga... Y mientras tanto en su mente, Kanae, se compadecía de Ren. Kyoko se sentía feliz, pero de todas maneras había un vacío... No era cierto, Kuon y ella solo eran amigos... Amigos y nada más, y sin importar qué tanto desearía otra cosa...

Yashiro miraba la escena divertido, y entonces lo vio a lo lejos llegar y supo que era momento de "iniciar con el Show". Koga Hiromune llegó con flores, y ni bien Kanae lo vio se teletransporto a lado de Yashiro... Desde la filmación del "Loto sagrado" Su co-protagonista, quien al principio parecía una nueva amenaza para Kuon, resultó finalmente interesado en Kanae, y los coqueteos que a Kanae perturbaban no se detenían y así fue como de repente, un día, sin pensarlo, corrió donde Yashiro y lo besó de repente. Desde ese entonces Yashiro finge ser novio de Kanae, cuando está lo necesita. Kyoko miraba la escena con algo de rosas contenidas y pena por Koga, quien se convirtió en un gran amigo para ella.

Y entonces apareció Kaname, tambien con un ramo de flores, y Kyoko sin pensarlo corrió a sus brazos.

— ¡Oppa!

Todos se extrañaron por eso, y se quedaron muy curiosos por la forma en la que Kyoko llamó a Kaname... Menos Yashir, él ya estaba al tanto de todo, el presidente se lo contó.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti Yŏdongsĕng... —le despeinó los cabellos con ternura— ¡Padre me lo contó todo! ¡Al fin lo hiciste!

—Amm Oppa... No en realidad...

Mientras eso sucedía Ren había aparecido, pasó por el lado de Yashiro, saludo a Koga y a Kanae, quienes lo ignoraron por estar mirando la escena del encuentro de los hermanos. Kuon se enterneció, estaba feliz de que ella tenga más lazos sanguíneos que los que tenía con su madre... Ella era feliz y su felicidad le daba el doble de dicha que la suya propia. Entonces sintió una palmada en la espalda, se giró y era Yashiro con una sonrisa de sorna.

— Anda, preséntate a tu cuñado...

Ren en ese instante quiso ahoracar a Yashiro, el era el culpable de que probablemente quien quería que fuese su cuñado tuviese una mala impresión de él. Pero entonces volvió a lo que iba, tal como dijo Yashiro, tenía que presentarse oficialmente como el... Ahí recordó, no tenía título más que "amigo"... ¡No! Kyoko misma lo dijo, lo recordó, ella lo presentó a su padre como su "persona especial"... Embobado por el tentador título se dirigió hasta ellos.

— ¿No en realidad? —suspiró— No me digas que... —Kaname miró quien se acercaba y sonrió con picardía— Tsuruga-kun...

— Kaname-san... —Ren le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y con esperanzas de que el aludido no sea rencoroso, pues sus acciones no muy amistosas causadas por celos inducidos por Yashiro no daban muy buena impresión, e inesperadamente tomó la mano de Kyoko, lo cual causó una mayor sonrisa de satisfacción en Kaname.

— Verán, yo... Se acabó el drama así que tengo que volver a Corea... Mi madre me necesita, y bueno... —mira a Kyoko— Yŏdongsĕng... Pensaba llevarme a padre, pero no puedo, él aún la espera... ¿Crees que la podrás convencer? —Kyoko sonrió con tristeza, para Ren era obvio, se referían a Saena.

— Lo estoy intentando...

— No te fuerces, si no puedes lograrlo solo recuerda que él por lo menos te encontró y que eres lo más valioso que la vida le haya podido dar... —le secó una lágrima que a Kyoko casi se le escapa— No te preocupes... —le despeina con ternura— Así que hermanita, recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites, pase lo que pase, o si necesitas un refugio lo encontrarás allá... En Seúl, mi madre y yo siempre tendremos las puertas abiertas para ti... —se abrazaron y Kuon solo miraba enternecido, hasta que una traviesa mirada ámbar, que no era de su amada, se dirigió hacia él, y cuando se separaron, Kaname se le acercó y le dijo al oído— Cuida de mi hermana y... Si quieres darle una buena impresión a tu cuñado regálale el mejor whisky que tengas... —le guiñó el ojo y se fue— ¡Adiós!

Kuon entonces decidió alcanzarlo, y cuando lo hizo, dando curiosidad a Kyoko que miraba desde la distancia, le preguntó qué clase de whisky, y un "sorpréndeme" fue lo único que consiguió. Cuando Kaname se fue, las preguntas volvieron, Kyoko explicó que Kaname en realidad era su medio hermano paterno, y dejó asombrados a todos... Aunque claro que no les contó la historia como se la contó a Kuon, omitió el ochenta por ciento, y por esos motivos Kuon se sentía más especial. Al rato se presentó el presidente y todos fueron invitados a comer a un restaurante privado.

En el restaurante todos conversaban, se reían y divertían... Koga había conocido a Chiori y no en mucho rato parecía que algo había surgido entre ellos. Yashiro y Kaname pasaban un momento incómodo pues tenían que fingir ser pareja pero no tenían idea de que hacer, mientras Kyoko les hacía la plática un poco, más bien bastante, divertida por esos dos. Kuon solo tomaba tragos, contemplándola, su sonrisa y lo bella que era, y amenazando a los meseros quienes solo por mirarla pasaban por su lado, a veces tan embobados o muy astutos que dejaban caer cubiertos y ella muy amable los recogía para ellos. Lo que Kuon no notaba eran las miradas asesinas o los demonios que ahorcaban a cada mesera que se le quería acercar... Sí, ni idea tenía.

— Así que ya le dijiste todo...

— Sí.

— Con que vas muy en serio...

— Es la mujer de mi vida. —dijo con seguridad y seriedad.

— Ja... Cuando lo dices así me suena a que si pudieras le pedirías matrimonio ahora mismo.

— No me des ideas. —Kuon tomó un trago y Lory lo observaba lelo, pues sí, en definitiva el Kuon Hizuri que conocía había vuelto.

— ¿Así? Ja... No pidas que te tome en serio cuando le contaste todo excepto la parte en la que estas loquito por ella.

— En eso estaba hasta que interrumpiste, jefe.

Lory, al escuchar eso se atoró con su laica, y cuando se recuperó lo miro apenado.

— Lo siento, muchacho... —chocan copas y de un trago termina su bebida— Pero... —algo se máquina en su mente— ¿Y si te hice un favor? —Kuon lo miró confuso, Lory solo le sonrió ladinamente— Me dices que es la mujer de tu vida y todo... ¿No crees que justamente por eso tu declaración tiene que ser mejor planificada? —Kuon se quedó pensando— Piénsalo, Kuon... Dentro de poco la ocasio perfecta se va a presentar... Mientras tanto puedes ir preparando terreno... —le guiñó el ojo, y Kuon se viro hacia ella y volvió a quedar embelesado.

Kuon sonrió, claro, era perfecto... La fiesta, los ánimos a flor de piel, y entonces una sorpresa, una declaración que aunque no fuese aceptada tendría que ser la más magnífica de todas.

La cena terminó y en el auto de Lory "ya no cabían más personas", lo cual era escandalosa,ente falso porque Koga y Chiori se fueron aparte, por lo que Kuon y Kyoko se fueron en el auto del primero, pero para llegar a este tuvieron que volver caminando al edificio de L.M.E., y no porque no tuviese dinero para un taxi, sino porque en secreto no querían que su tiempo juntos se acabe. Pero antes de su larga caminata, solo por si acaso, Ren se transformó en Caín en el baño del restaurante, y así se encaminaron hacia su auto... Aunque no muy directamente. Pasearon por varios parques al paso, escucharon por bastante rato a los cantantes ambulantes, incluso bailaron al ritmo de la improvisada música, comieron bocadillos en puestos de comida callejeros... ¡Era una cita! No, bueno... Si hablamos sobre el significado de una cita, es cuando dos personas que se atraen se reúnen a hacer actividades juntos para corroborar su compatibilidad o cuando se reúnen solo para disfrutar la compañía del otro... Si seguimos esa definición, efectivamente lo era, pero ellos no lo sabían. Y, para decepción de ambos, finalmente llegaron al edificio. Entraron en el auto y se quedaron en silencio, ninguno quería que la noche acabe, la sensacional noche, y el camino fue silencioso, no incómodo sino que relajante, cada uno rememorando los acontecimientos... Fue un día largo y una montaña rusa de emociones sin duda... ¡Pero no querían que acabe! Ya estaban por llegar al Daruma-ya, no, estaban en realidad a quince calles, pero vieron un puesto de Ramen y justo a los dos se les antojo Ramen a la una de la madrugada... Kuon aparcó el auto y ambos fueron a tomar Ramen, sin palabras, no eran necesarias pues las miradas y risas decían mucho más. Y al acabarlo, pues al final si les dio hambre, se dirigieron al auto, suspirando, pero a Kuon se le ocurrió que como ya estaban "cerca" deberían ir caminando y Kyoko no le contradijo... Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar al Daruma-ya.

El silencio fue la música durante su caminata, cada uno en sus pensamientos, uno le dirigía una mirada al otro cuando no le veían. Y entonces llegaron a la puerta... un suspiro de decepción de ambos rompió el silencio.

— Gracias por traerme a casa, Corn...

— No tienes porque agradecer, Kyoko-chan...

Nerviosismo, timidez, por alguna razón esos sentimientos se sentían en el ambiente.

— Gracias por... Acompañarme con mi padre... Aunque bueno, yo te lleve de la nada... —rió nerviosamente.

— Gracias por escucharme... Gracias por no dejarme...

La mirada de Kuon casi derritió a Kyoko.

— No tienes que agradecer... —le dijo nerviosamente.

— Sí, sí que tengo... Gracias a ti, pase la mejor noche de mi vida...

— Yo... —mira al suelo— Yo también...

Estaba muy hermosa, en ese mismo instante quería tomar su boca, pero no, Kuon quería ser más paciente, después de todo aún había tiempo... No había porque apresurarse...

— Hasta mañana, Kyoko...

— Hasta mañana. —hizo una reverencia de despedida y se giró para entrar.

Kuon se iba a ir, pero entonces sintió un tirón de su brazo y al girar sucedió algo que fue mucho más de lo que pudo soñar. Ella estaba ahí, con la cabeza baja, esperando... ¿Esperando qué? Algo en su corazón le dijo que no se lo preguntase más y le hizo casi, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndola, reconociéndola, comprobando que no era un cruel sueño del cual iba a despertar, como si se aferrará a su vida... Pues eso era ella, su vida. Pero, aunque querían seguir así para siempre, la hora y el lugar no eran muy adecuados, se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Él no lo pudo evitar, no soportaba estar frente a ella y no tocarla de alguna forma, y como se prometió, ya no se iba a contener, le acarició el rostro y ella... ¡Ella acaricio su mano, con la que le acariciaba la mejilla! Eso lo tomó por sorpresa y casi se deshacía en felicidad... Pero entonces otro golpe del cual Kuon Hizuri no se recuperaría... Ella lo jaló a su altura y... ¡Lo besó! ¡Lo besó en la mejilla! Sintió como un volcán en su interior erupcionaba cuando esos suaves labios toparon su mejilla, su piel. Él estaba muy sorprendido, se quedó tieso, petrificado, como una estatua, en la misma posición en la que ella le dejó... Y solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando la pequeña traviesa de sus sueños había desaparecido. Él aún no podía creer que había sido cierto, casi se peñisca, peromentonces se caracisio ahí, donde estuvieron sus labios... Aún quedaba el rastro de su calor. Sonrió como nunca, casi tenía ganas de correr y gritar, saltar por la emoción... Demasiada felicidad no podía ser saludable. Comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, ya tendría tiempo de celebrar en la privacidad de su departamento, donde su aullidos de victoria no despierten a Tokio, ni a la adorada reina de sus ojos. Casi se sentía flotando de la dicha... Pero entonces lo pensó, no podía esperar... ¡No quería esperar más! Fue demasiado, y aunque tal vez no haya sido mucho... Ese beso, esas sonrisas, esas miradas... Todo eso sembró en el la semilla de la esperanza, que más da si lo rechazaba, conquistaría su corazón, lo sentía. Corrió y corrió, casi sus pies no tocaban el suelo... ¡Iba a decirle! Pero entonces se encontró con una imagen que convirtió ese sueño que estaba viviendo en una pesadilla.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo IX:

* * *

 _"Esta noche fue... La mejor de todas..."_

Pensaba ella, recordando con un ligero sonrojo esa pasada maravillosa que lamentablemente estaba por terminar. Kyoko ahora podía sentir su mano unida a la de él, el hombre que amaba, y simplemente todos sus problemas desaparecieron, como si fuese un sueño maravilloso del cual no quisiese despertar jamás, pero al pasar por la puerta del Daruma-ya... Sería el fin de esa noche mágica. Pero no, Kyoko, no tenía porqué sentirse triste, porque él lo tenía planeado, esa noche solo era el principio, pues eso solo era el inicio, el primer paso. Sí, muchas noches, mañanas y tardes serían iguales o más especiales, estaba decidido a ello. Llegaron a la puerta, cuánto hubiese dado Kyoko por detener el tiempo, suspiró, apretó disimuladamente la mano de él, para que quedé grabada en su mano la sensación del calor de la suya, la soltó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por traerme, Corn

— No tienes por qué agradecer, Kyoko-chan...

 _"Kyoko-chan..."_ Qué deliciosa sensación sentía ella cuando lo escuchaba llamarla así... Pero él la miraba intensamente, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, no, bastante nerviosa, iba en aumento la inquietud... Y luego estaba el extraño ambiente que se creó, uno silencioso y algo incómodo. Ella empezaba a preguntarse si tal vez le podría pedir que entre a tomar un café o algo, pero desechó la idea, de la nada se sentía muy tímida pero tampoco quería despedirse aún.

— Gracias por... —Kyoko lo pensó, regresó a la realidad y se volvió a deprimir— Acompañarme con mi padre... —se da cuenta que él la miraba preocupado, pues lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, pero ella le sonrío, aun con tristeza en la mirada, tenía que ser fuerte— Aunque... Bueno... Yo te llevé de la nada... —rió nerviosamente.

Lo miró y él le dedicaba una mirada de esas que llegan a tu alma.

— Gracias por escucharme... —Kyoko sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante esa mirada de él, tan intensa— Gracias por no dejarme...

Se quedaron observando al otro, hechizados por la mirada del otro, seguro porque con las miradas se decían más de lo que sus labios se permitirían decir, y... El nerviosismo y la timidez volvieron de la nada.

— No tienes qué agradecer... —intentó acabar con esa tensión, sin mucho éxito, y en su voz se podía sentir claramente el nerviosismo, en especial en su sonrisa.

— Sí, sí tengo...—dijo rotundamente, causando en ella sorpresa y se volvió a quedar absorta en su mirada— Gracias a ti pase la mejor noche de mi vida...

Era oficial, Kyoko se derritió en ese momento. Él tenía una mirada de amor... Sí, amor... ¡No! Bueno, no podía emocionarse de más... Es que es Corn, su querido Corn, era obvio que le tenía cariño ¿No? Después de todo eran amigos de la infancia, eran amigos ahora... Solo amigos... Sí. Pero de todas formas, ella aunque quería forzarse a aceptar eso, no podía... En especial por lo que le dijo su hermano esa mañana.

* * *

Salió del ascensor aún luchando para ponerse los zapatos y unos pantalones... Pero aún seguía despeinada por ese jueguito peligroso que la tenía roja cual tomate aún, y además no lo notaba pero una marca se lucía en su cuello, aparte, aún tenía el baby doll puesto, no hace falta decir que cualquiera mal pensaría, o tal vez acertaría en pensar, lo que estuvo haciendo esa chica anoche. Ella llegó corriendo al auto donde la esperaba su hermano con la quijada abajo y que se quitó los lentes de sol solamente para cerciorarse que su imaginación no le estaba haciendo una broma pesada. Ella entró al auto, se giró hacia su hermano y le dijo que no diga nada y que arranque de una buena vez, y le hizo caso.

— No voy a mal pensar, no voy a mal pensar, no voy a mal pensar... —se repetía pero al final suspiró y dijo— Muy tarde... Ya mal pensé... —la miró asustado aunque en el fondo con algo de burla— Hermanita... ¿No voy a ser tío antes de tiempo, verdad?

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Hermanita... —se seca una lágrima— Sé que te dije que no seas cobarde y te le declares... Pero... —suspira y la mira— Pero te pasaste... —la cara de Kyoko era muy divertida y en ese momento Kaname se dio cuenta que su broma ya estaba por matar a su hermana, pero tenía que dar una última estocada y riendo, para no asustar más a Kyoko, agregó— Ja... Seguro que se emocionó de más el hombre... —se toca el cuello— Déjame adivinar... —sonríe y dice con burla— ¿Esa es la marca de la picadura de la araña del amor?

— ¡¿Qué?! —se toca el cuello y mira al espejo la marca que en efecto era la marca del amor— ¡Ah! ¡No, no! —buscaba una bufanda o algo con que cubrirse la marca, pero afortunadamente al quitarse la peluca de Setsuka descubrió que su cabello azabache, porque se tiñó de su color natural, había crecido lo suficiente como para ayudarle con ese problemita, luego se dirigió a su hermano, quien se deshacía en risas— ¡No! ¡No es para nada lo que piensas! ¡Oppa! ¡Tonto! ¡Pervertido! ¡No! —y así inició una larga charla de moralidad.

— Bien, bien, lo sé, lo sé... Y eso es bueno hermanita debes conservarte pura para cuando tu amado Ren te ponga un anillo en el dedo, antes no... —le dijo con solemnidad, aprobando toda la charla de moralidad y tradicionalismo que le dio su hermana, mientras ella asentía con seriedad, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo su hermana.

— Sí, exacto, así haré... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No...!

— Hermanita... —suspira y la mira con ternura— Recuerda en lo que quedamos... —le dio un golpecito en la frente— Conmigo no tienes que fingir.

— ¡Auch! ¡Me dolió, oppa! —se sobó la frente.

— Pues entonces deja de intentar engañar a tu oppa que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve —la miró desafiante— Ahora... Si no le dijiste que lo amas con pasión y locura como por tu cara veo que no hiciste... ¿Al menos le dijiste que somos hermano, no? —la vio y ella solo bajo la cabeza y lentamente lo negó— Ay... ¿Le hablaste sobre papá? —ella negó— Ay... Vaya, vaya... Esperaba más de ti, hermanita...

— Pero... No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo y además... A él no le importa... Solo soy una kohai para él... —Kanae la miraba inexpresivo, como si supiese algo que ella no y estuviese pensando que es una tonta— ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me miras así?!

— ¿Así cómo? —respondió sarcástico.

— ¡Es como si me dijeses "tonta" en tu mente!

— No lo sé, ¿Será porque en verdad eres una tonta?

— ¡Oppa!

— Kyoko, yo te comprendo, que no te quieres ilusionar y volver a ser lastimada... Lo sé. Pero no te denigres ni nunca vuelvas a decirme, como esa vez que me enteré de tu amor por Tsuruga, que él no se fijaría en ti. Eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo y me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano, así que nunca digas que no eres suficientemente buena para alguien... Cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte a lado, hermana.

— Oppa...

— Ni tomes en cuenta las palabras de ese idiota de Fuwa... Tú eres fabulosa y mira, si no me crees, tienes un enorme y creciente grupo de fanáticos que piensan de la misma forma que yo, y que quedaron atrapados por tu actuación, talento y por tu belleza, y era de esperarse tienes los ojos de tu apuesto hermano... —guiña el ojo y se ríen por la broma— Tsuruga sería un tonto si no apreciase lo que tiene al frente...

—Pero...

— Y lo más importante... Soy un hombre y sé muy bien que uno no trata a una simple kohai como tu "senpai" te trata a ti...

—... Oppa, no...

— Piénsalo, Kyoko, ¿De verdad crees que te trata como al resto de las demás compañeras? Piénsalo... —Kyoko con los ojos abiertos lo piensa y recuerda varias situaciones, también recuerda cómo trata a las demás y compara— Ja... Bien, yo llevo aquí unos pocos meses, pero incluso así me doy cuenta, Kyoko, tú eres muy especial para él... —le sonríe con malicia— Más de lo que quisieras saber, en mi opinión...

— Oppa, por favor... —le sonríe con tristeza en la mirada— No digas eso... ¿Qué pasará con mi corazón si te equivocas? No, no podría decirlo en voz alta... Y menos a él... No puedo, no soportaría el rechazo ni mucho menos podría volver a mirarlo, ni podré estar cerca de él, y además... —suspira— Seguro se decepcionará de mí...

Huno un largo silencio, su hermano la miraba de reojo, y ella lo sabía, estaba decepsionado por su falta de valor y agallas.

— Kyoko... No te pido que te confieses, está bien... Pero al menos sé un poco más flexible contigo misma, no lo alejes si no que permítele acercarse y, es más, acércalo a ti si es posible... —le jala los cachetes— No dejes que el miedo te impida ser feliz... —la suelta con una sonrisa tierna— Además, confía en lo que te digo... —le despeina— Él te quiere demasiado, más de lo que imaginas, y eres importante para él... —le da palmadas en la mejilla— Yo lo sé, date la oportunidad de descubrirlo también... Sé fiel a tu corazón.

* * *

Le dijo eso antes de entrar al programa... Y ahora ella lo pensaba, si tal vez en realidad tenía razón... Tal vez. Así que, pensando en eso... Sí, definitivamente sí, haría caso a su hermano, sí, seguiría su consejo, sería un poco más flexible consigo misma, no solo lo dejaría acercársele, lo acercaría, será más fiel a su corazón, aunque se solo un poco.

— Yo... —lamentablemente los nervios atacaron y no pudo hacer mucho, no lo podía mirar a los ojos, así que bajo la mirada— Yo también...

 _"¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Es en serio?!"_

Se reclamaba a sí misma.

— Hasta mañana, Kyoko.

 _"Ya... Ya se va..."_

Kyoko pensaba algo decepsionada, pero no se desanimaría, está no iba a ser la última ocasión, ¿verdad? Aparte... Aún quedaba la película de los Heel, y también... Él es Corn, su amigo, ese secreto revelado derrumbó la muralla que tenían como senpai y kohai... Eso aparte de que ya de por sí eran cercanos antes de la revelación, y claro que tenía que ser así, después de todo ya tenían dos años de conocerse y... De amarse. Ella, con resignación disimulada por una educada reverencia, se despidió también.

— Hasta mañana. —dijo y se giró para entrar.

Pero no, no se sentía bien. Para nada. No... No lo podía aceptar, su prudencia le decía que entre de una buena vez al Daruma-ya y que no tiente a su suerte pues ya se dejó llevar demasiadas veces en un día, era suficiente. Pero su corazón no estaba conforme y muy insistentemente le reclamaba:

 _"¿Chica, en verdad eso será todo?"_

No lo podía creer, y es que en verdad no estaba satisfecha con eso, e inconforme se preguntaba si en verdad ese sería el final de esa noche de ensueño. No podía dejarlo así, no, pero tampoco podía hacer algo... ¿O sí? No, pero no era correcto y qué tal si... No, no pudo pensar más, las palabras de Kaname, su querido oppa, resonaban en su mente. Es cierto, no podía dejar que el miedo, porque esa voz que la detenía no era sensatez si no que era miedo, le impida ser feliz.

 _"No más..."_

No se dio cuenta cuando dio zancadas hasta él, ni cuando lo jaló de la ropa para que se voltee a mirarla, no. No se dio cuenta hasta que ya lo había hecho, y cuando lo hizo, no solo notó que en realidad estaba arrepentida si no que también ya era muy tarde.. Y justo cuando estaba por correr, lo mira, él la mira, se quedan hipnotizados en el otro, fue un infinito instante, instante que no duró ni un minuto pero que para ellos fue una eternidad, y de la nada, sin pensarlo, ya estaba entre sus brazos, y ella se perdía a sí misma y se dejaba embriagar por su aroma, y mientras tanto él se inclinaba más al tiempo que ella se colgaba inconsciente de su cuello, se aferraba a él como siempre quiso, y con ese abrazo no fueron necesarias palabras, pues ese gesto fue un abrumador grito de sus sentimientos. Se separaron y volvieron a mirarse, intentando saber qué era lo que el otro pensaba, qué era lo que sentía. Kyoko, ella estaba temerosa, tenía muchas dudas, y, como si él lo supiese, lentamente acercó su mano a su rostro y la acariciaba causando que ella se estremezca y hasta le tiemblen las piernas, como una respuesta a las preguntas de su corazón. Sin pensarlo o darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo dejándose llevar por la corriente, puso su pequeña mano sobre la de él, la acarició y le sonrió. Pero, no... ¿Kyoko estaba satisfecha? Sí, pero no lo suficiente, su razonamiento le decía que ya se detenga pero su Setsu interior empujó a la prudencia y le susurró:

 **«Tu hermano te dijo que le dejes acercarse al menos, bien, lo hicimos, pero esto fue muy mediocre... ¿No crees?»**

"¿Mediocre?"

 **«Recuerda que también dijo que incluso si es posible lo acerques a ti ¿O no? Y obviamente no somos mediocres, y el "al menos" es solo para mediocres...»**

 _"Pero... ¡Este es mi límite!"_

 **«Y ya es hora de acabar con ellos... ¿No crees? Tus límites solo te impiden ser feliz, recuerda lo que dijo oppa... Ay... Llevas amando al hombre en secreto un año y medio, por favor...»**

 _"Pues... ¿Entonces...?"_

 **«Pues entonces, este truco es infalible, dale un poco de muestra y déjale con ganas de más...»**

Kyoko ni se entendió a sí misma, pero, con muchos nervios y valor sacado de quién sabe dónde lo jaló de la manga hasta su altura y le susurró algo que no le decía desde que era niña.

— Eres el mejor, Corn, me has hecho feliz... —y entonces, aprovechando la cercanía, lo hizo, lo besó en la mejilla y estaba por decirle un "te quiero" pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y la vergüenza entró por la ventana, así que apenas lo besó corrió hacia su hogar y cerró la puerta tras ella, tan rápido como lo era posible para un ser humano, y solo cuando se encontró segura pudo pensarlo mejor.

 _"¡¿Qué he hecho?!"_

 **«A mí ni me mires, yo solo te mostré un camino, la que decidió seguirlo fuiste tú...»**

Pero, luego de reclamarse a sí misma y de una discusión interna en la que todos sus demonios mentales casi condenan a Setsuka a la horca, pensó en su hermano, en sus palabras y en todo lo sucedido. Corn mismo lo dijo, ella era la primera persona en Japón a la que le revelaba su identidad, era la uncía a la que le miraba así, era la única que conocía todo de él y él era el único que conocía todo de ella... Eran especiales para el otro, tal vez él no la amaba, pero la quería, no se alejaría de ella, no la lastimaría, su corazón lo sabía... Entonces... ¿Por qué no ser más sincera? No, confesarse sería mucho, confesarse era algo impensable, eso jamás lo haría... ¿Pero por qué no tentar a su suerte un poco más? Decirle que lo quería no iba a ser algo tan extraño, un te quiero se puede aplicar a los amigos, y eso eran, eso son, son amigos, tenía que decírselo, lo necesitaba. Salió abruptamente y lo buscó por el callejón pero ya no estaba. Suspiró y se fue deslizó en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

 _"Ya estoy demente..."_

Resignada y frustrada pensaba en todo lo sucedido, fue demasiado, demasiado riesgo... Y además, la culpa, la tristeza, su padre... ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila y pensando en amor cuando estaba por perder a su padre? Sí... Los médicos les dijeron que se salvaría pero... Las probabilidades eran muy variadas y además llevó a Kuon y poco más y lo presenta como su prometido, qué horror, eso fue como declararse, ya se quería hacer harakiri. Pero Kuon, él dijo que estaría con ella siempre... Él dijo que jamás se apartaría de su lado...

 _"Estoy grave"_

Ay, sí, ya era tarde, se emocionó y lo que es peor se estaba esperanzando, estaba en la gloria mientras rememoraba esa noche y el calor de sus brazos, la sensación de la mejilla de él en sus labios, sonreía radiante y ni se daba cuenta.

Y entonces, despertó del sueño, sorpresivamente ahí estaba Shotaro. Le preguntó qué quería pero él estaba extraño, muy extraño y entonces le habló sobre la fecha... Y se dio cuenta. Claro, era veintinueve de Mayo, su cumpleaños... ¿Pero eso que tenía que ver con ella? Ya iban dos años en los que ella no lo saludaba por su cumpleaños y él nunca la saludó por el suyo, ya no eran amigos ¿A qué venía eso? A parte, en toda la vida, su saludo siempre fue el que menos le interesó, ella de eso estaba segura... Pero por alguna razón sintió que era lo necesario para empezar una relación pacífica y madura de compañeros del medio, así que lo felicitó, esperando que con eso se contente y se vaya, y para su sorpresa eso sólo empeoró la extraña situación. La acorraló, la sostenía fuerte y le hacía daño mientras gritaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido... O al menos eso creía, quedó inmovilizada cuando vio lo enfurecido que estaba él, nunca lo había visto así, nunca.

— Tú no puedes dejar de ser mía... ¡No pudes!

Estaba tan sorprendida que ni lo escuchaba ni se daba cuenta de cómo sus bocas se aproximaban, y justo antes de que se cierre por completo la distancia, él apareció y lo empujó, despertándola, sacándola de su estado de enajenación.

— Ella nunca fue tuya.

— Así que tú eres Caín Heel...

Él la puso detrás y no pudo procesar lo que sucedía cuando Sho se levantó e intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a Kuon, y digo intentar porque falló, y Kuon también intentó golpearlo, pero ágilmente, sorprendentemente, Sho también lo esquivó, aunque de forma más torpe... Así inició una pelea violenta, como dos bestias salvajes, bestias enfrentados por una hembra, y es que eso no estaba tan alejado de lo que era. Súplicas de Kyoko por que se detengan, gritos desesperados cuando uno lograba golpear al otro, cuando se lastimaban, y llamados de auxilio a quien sea para que los detengan eran la música de ambiente para esa lucha despiadada. los señores del Daruma-ya no estaban, eso lo acababa de notar Kyoko, pues a pesar de tremendo escándalo las luces no se encendían y nadie salía. Extrañamente la pelea era casi pareja, aunque la ventaja de Kuon era obvia, y no hay que adivinar quien venció luego de una ardua batalla. Sho estaba en el suelo destrozado y con la nariz sangrando, y seguramente con varios moretones por debajo de la ropa, pero aún así, el muy inconsciente seguía provocando a Kuon verbalmente, y este sonreía con oscuridad en la mirada, con sed de sangre, como si fuese... Oh no, ya era BJ... ¡Eso tenía que acabar o si no ya tendrían que preparar el funeral para Sho!

— ¡Suficiente, por favor, suficiente...!

Sho seguía gritando estupidez y media, seguramente sin estar del todo enterado que se estaba condenando a la muerte. Kuon se oscurecía cada vez más, se amargaba cada vez más, pero Kyoko lo abrazó por la espalda, se aferró a él y le murmuró al oído.

— Tú eres mejor que eso, Kuon...

Él se quedó tieso, ella lo soltó y se miraron, ella le sonreía y luego camino hacia el caído Sho.

— Shotaro, ya lárgate... —pausa y mira al suelo— Separemos de una buena vez nuestras vidas y dejemos esta tontería... ¡Mírate! Esto... Esto se pasó... ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! —suspira agotada— Ya no te odio, Sho, ya no... Simplemente sigamos con nuestras vidas lejos, muy lejos del otro... —le agarra la mano a Kuon y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él— Ya vete...

Sho se quedó petrificado y luego, cuando al fin pudo regresar de su asombro, sonrío, sonrió sarcástico.

— Ya veo... —fue lo único que dijo y se comenzó a ir.

— Te deseo lo mejor... —le dijo a él con toda sinceridad antes de que entre a su auto, él se detuvo en seco, no volteo, no era necesario, podía verla por el reflejo del espejo de su auto, no le respondió y simplemente entró al vehículo y se fue.

Ella se giró hacia Kuon, tal vez no era grave pero Sho logró acertar golpes y uno de ellos le cortó ligeramente el labio a Kuon.

— Ven. —ordenó sin más y lo metió al sencillo edificio que habitaba. — Ve a bañarte... —él obedecía en silencio, por alguna razón no hablaba, solo se dejaba guiar por ella como un niño— Kaname dejó ropa la última vez que vino... —le entrega un conjunto de ropa—Es casi de tu talla así que no habrá problema...

Simplemente la abrazó, y fue uno de esos abrazos arrolladores como un tsunami, uno necesitado, desesperado. Ella acariciaba su enorme espalda, y de pronto se soltó y se fue calladamente al baño del cuarto de Kyoko.

Ella se la pasó pensando en su mirada, ella tenía que disculparse, por su causa él había tenido que lastimar a otra persona, y es que ella sabía lo mucho que se odiaba su amado a sí mismo por lo de Nick... Lo sabía. Salió de la ducha como un muerto viviente, con la ropa ligera de su hermano, ella se acercó a él y de la mano lo guió hacia la cocina, en medio de la oscuridad con una tenue luz que provenía del alumbrado público, la luz suficiente. En la repisa se sentó, para estar casi a su altura, y lo acercó a ella, a su cuerpo, abrió el pequeño botiquín que tenía a su lado y sacó algodón, ungüento para moretones y desinfectante, le abrió la camisa, botón por botón, y se la quitó para examinarlo meticulosamente, serciorandose del estado, y sí, tenía tres moretones, pero nada grave. Suspiró mientras le tocaba los músculos, en la zona afectada, y luego hizo contacto visual con él, y se quedó intimidada por su mirada indescriptible e imposible de leer, no, en realidad tenía miedo de leerla.

— Voy a echarte este... —carraspeó nerviosa, se le fueron las ideas y se quedó callada, intentando recordar el nombre del producto que tenía en la mano.

— El ungüento...

— Sí... ¡Eso! —se dio cuenta que elevó la voz por accidente y avergonzada evitó mirarlo e inició con la tarea— Sí, con esto... El moretón desaparecerá rápido...

Sentia un cosquilleo en sus dedos,y sus ojos exploraban lo que podían, su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración era agitada mientras se llenaba las fosas nasales del aroma de él, un total alboroto de sus sentidos al sentir su piel, un alboroto en su cuerpo entero. Lamentablemente ya no era necesario seguir echándole el ungüento, ya no quedaban más moretones y ya le había sobado suficiente. Se hizo la desentendida, pero ya había sido demasiado y sin darse cuenta ya hasta le estaba masajeando, así que con pena luego de un rato de intentar disimular cuanto pudo que aún era necesario seguir poniéndole ungüento, finalmente sacó las manos de él y dejó a un lado la crema.

— Ahora... Voy... Voy a curarte ese corte... —se notaba en su voz lo nerviosa que estaba, y sin poder controlarlo sus manos temblaban mientras echaba gotitas del desinfectante en un pedacito de algodón, pero lo logró e intentando sacar valor de donde sea, lo miró a los ojos— Acércate... —él se acercó, y no solo eso, si no que rodeó con sus brazos su cintura— Bien... —ella, por su propio bien, ignoraba que él prácticamente la estaba abrazando e inició con otra tarea que era una tortura para la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Daba pequeños toques en su labio con el algodón, toques que a él le ardían y le causaban chasquidos, ella lo consolaba acariciandole el rostro... Y de la nada, con una mano, detuvo la mano de ella con el algodón, la hizo soltarlo y la dejó sobre su mejilla. Se miraron, ella estaba sorprendida y hechizada por sus ojos verdes, esas gemas esmeraldas que borraron todo pensamiento de su mente y la dejaron en blanco. Él se acercaba más a ella, la abrazaba de la cintura, mientras ella lo sostenía del rostro con ambas manos, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban mientras sus labios se llamaban y se acercaban más y más... Hasta que las luces de la cocina se encendieron y un gritó ahogado los asustó.

— ¡Okami-san!

La señora estaba roja como una remolacha, y se escucho la puerta de atrás cerrarse, lo cual causó en la señora un brinco, les hizo gesto a Kyoko y a Kuon de que guarden silencio, apagó las luces y corriendo se fue del lugar azotando la puerta de la cocina tras ella. Kyoko y Kuon hicieron caso y al poco tiempo escucharon a la señora hablar con su marido.

— ¡Esposo! ¡Todo bien! ¡Vamos a descansar! ¡Fue un día agotador!

— Hm.

Luego escucharon pasos subir las escaleras y todo quedó en silencio. Ambos se miraron y sin saber por qué se rieron juntos.

— Kyoko-chan... —le agarró la mano— Yo... —de repente se quedó en silencio, en suspenso.

— ¿Corn...?

— Yo... —suspiró con una sonrisa resignada— Creo que ya me tengo que ir...

— No, Corn, es muy tarde y... —no sabía que excusa agregar— Mejor quédate, después de todo, solo faltan dos horas para que amanezca...

Kyoko lo llevó a su habitación y tímidamente lo invitó a recostarse en su cama, sin esperar que el la jalaría y le pidiese que reemplace a su ovejita, pues sin ella no lograba conciliar el sueño, aunque ciertamente no durmieron, se quedaron charlando sobre uso recuerdos de niñez mientras miraban el techo, abrazados bajo las sábanas.

Apenas amaneció él se fue, escapó por la ventana de Kyoko, usando las escaleras de emergencia, para no ser atrapado por el jefe. Kyoko se quedó dormida, pensando en él, en la sensación de su calor, y entonces un mensaje de Kanae la despertó.

 _«De verdad creíste que me lo iba a creer ¿No? Explícame por qué no me contaste que Tsuruga-san es Caín Heel y cómo es eso de que tienen una relación... Y ni lo intentes negar, no dije nada pero no pienses que no me di cuenta de los chupetones... Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Más te vale llamar.»_

 _"¡Rayos!"_

Kyoko se daba una palmada en la frente y entraba en histeria preguntándose si en realidad todos lo habían notado, pero se calmó y se decidió a llamar a su amiga para quedar en encontrarse.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de algunos meses, la película de los hermanos Heel, «Toxic» ya estaba avanzando rápidamente, debido a que tan sólo debían de hacer algunas escenas adicionales y de acción, ya que la mayor parte del guión, que eran escenas románticas, ya estaban de por sí filmadas... Gracias a las cámaras ocultas en el departamento y de que eran constantemente vigilados por cámaras y micrófonos de Takarada.

Mientras tanto, Caín Heel y Kyoko Mogami ya eran noticia. Se les vio varias veces de la mano, en tiernas caricias, abrazos conmovedores y llenos de ternura... E incluso en intensos y apasionados besos. Caín además a pesar de su apariencia, se veía que podía ser todo un caballero, un oscuro y sexy caballero. Esto afirmaban cuando lo captaban desde abriéndole la puerta del auto a Kyoko, hasta protegiéndola del frío o de la lluvia quitándose su casaca de cuero negra y quedando con el torso —¡Y qué torso, Dios mío!— desnudo en la lluvia. Caín Heel realmente sorprendía a todos actuando así.

Y el estreno de «Tragic Maker II» estaba cada vez más cerca, todos ya estaban esperando ver cómo llegaría la pareja, para todos muy ansiado era ver cómo impactaría Mogami Kyoko, qué otra escena romántica, que derretiría y sacaría mil suspiros de los presentes, se desarrollaría en esa premiere entre esos dos actores aterradores en la pantalla pero dulces entre ellos.

Y esa noche... En una de las mansiones Takarada, un oscuro y atractivo hombre, con un traje formal y enteramente negro estaba apoyado en una pared, esperando. Un hombre algo mayor que el otro pero de apariencia envidiable para su edad lucía una sonrisa misteriosa, una de quién planea alguna travesura, miraba al joven, mientras jugaba un poco con la copa que tenía en la mano, casi vacía.

— ¿Nervioso... ? —preguntó Takarada con un tono un poco, o más bien lleno, de burla.

— ... No me serviría de nada decir que no... —Kuon lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica y luego suspiró.

— Así que no lo niegas... —rió y lo miró, esperó una respuesta pero al no obtenerla suspiró con otra onrisa y continuó— Aunque aún no entiendo por qué... Simplemente irán, tú y revelará tu identidad a la prensa... Desmentirás tu relación "falsa" con Mogami-kun, aprovecharán el escándalo para promocionar ToXic y fin... —Kuon se quedó quieto pensando por un momento— ¡Sencillo! No hay por qué complicarse... —Lory agregó despreocupado mientras daba un último sorbo a su champagne, pero entonces notó algo extraño en "ese muchacho" y se quedó mirándolo analíticamente— O acaso... —sonrió de medio lado— ¿Hay algo que no me haz dicho... ?

Kuon se sentó frente a Takarada escondió sus rostro en sus manos y soltó un suspiró agotado.

— ... Soy un inútil.

Dicho esto se sobó la frente, se sacudió un poco el cabello y luego se tiró para atrás y volvió a suspirar. Por su parte Lory Takarada se quedó sorprendido, meramente sorprendido, de que el aterrador y misterioso Caín Heel de repente ante sus ojos se transformará en un rubio quinceañero enamorado pasando por los típicos temores y nervios que vienen de la inexperiencia en esa área debido a la edad. Soltó una risa por la extraña ternura que eso le dio, e iba a decir algo... pero entonces se escucharon unos pasos. Ambos hombres giraron sus cabezas y el tiempo se detuvo. Un oscuro y precioso Ángel descendía gloriosa las escaleras.

—¿... Esperaste mucho, Nii-san?

Kuon se quedó anonadado, ningún pensamiento corría por su cabeza por ese momento, nada, sólo sus ojos recorrían sin permiso todo ese panorama. Kyoko, es decir, Setsuka, sabía qué era lo que a su "hermanito" le sucedía y por ello sonrió complacida, y comenzó a bajar. Kuon se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente, sin meditar en nada, hacia ella, y se acercaba como polilla a la luz... Completamente hipnotizado. Setsuka bajó orgullosa pero cuando vio los ojos de Caín, brillantes y su expresión embalsada, la hicieron salir de su papel, Kyoko salió de su escondite y se puso nerviosa, dio un paso en falso y se cayó justo cuando iba a pisar la última grada, pero en qué lindo lugar cayó, en sus brazos.Se miraron fijamente y se quedaron absorto en su mundo, en el que nada existía más que el otro.

— Niños... —carraspeó con una sonrisa ladrona y ambos sorprendidos completaron a verlo— ¿No olvidan algo?

Ambos estaban desorientados así que luego de un suspiró Lory apuntó al reloj, y los dos dieron un pequeño grito ahogado al darse cuenta que ya se hacia tarde, y luego de eso se miraron y las rosas nerviosas y ligeros sonrojos comenzaron, esos que acompañan a esos torpes enamorados que fingían amistad donde había algo mucho más intenso e innegable.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le extendió la mano con una sonrisa de felicidad y calidez sincera y con amor que se le desbordaba descontroladamente por casa poro de su cuerpo.

Ella con duda posó sus dedos suavemente sobre la mano que él le ofrecía, y él tomó la mano de ella por completo, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, con la otra mano la tomó obsesivamente por la cintura, se despidieron de Lory con un «Hasta pronto» y se subieron al auto. Como siempre entre ellos, él le abrió la puerta como todo caballero, luego se subió y arrancó, las miradas entre ellos eran intensas, esa noche más que nunca pues era la primera vez que se veían desde una noche traviesa en la que se besaron aún cuando no era necesario, se habían acariciado aunque no tenían motivo para hacerlo e hicieron cosas que no hacen los "amigos", como suelen decirse entre ellos... Y no tenían ninguna excusa para eso, no había púbico ni prensa, aún así... De dejaron llevar. El viaje en el auto comenzó muy silencioso e incómodo, se miraban discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo para romper el silencio. Kuon suspiró y prendió la radio, sonó la canción favorita de Setsuka, Monster de la agrupación surcoreana EXO.

Setsuka salió y empezó a tararear,mientras sonreía, pero se encontró con la mirada divertida de Kuon y volvió Kyoko y se quedó callada mirando a sus manos que jugaban nerviosamente con el vestido.

— Entonces... Hoy también desmentirás la existencia de Setsuka...

— Te equivocas... —respondió al instante, al encontrarse con los ojos de él, desvío su vista a la ventana de nuevo— Ella existe, es parte mí... —admitió y el silencio volvió.

El auto se detuvo por la luz roja, estaban en una autopista a la orilla del mar, las estrellas se podían ver en todo su esplendor, y terminada la canción, tan al estilo de los Heel, comenzó una diferente, una romántica y suave.

— Está canción... —Kyoko murmuró con una sonrisa— Nos gusta a las dos...

— A nosotros también... —le respondió Kuon y todas personalidades mientras suavemente agarraba las manos de Kyoko y la miró intensamente— Perdón, pero no voy a resistir de nuevo mis ganas de abrazarte, Kyoko, ya te lo había dicho...

— Yo nunca... —se acercó y se abalanzó delicadamente a él— Te pedí que lo... —murmuró más bajito mientras posó su cabeza en su hombro— Resistas, Kuon...

Se sonrojó mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. Kuon estaba tan impresionado que aunque el semáforo ya estaba en verde para que continúen su viaje, no se movió ni un músculo. Kyoko se sintió rechazada y se iba a apartar, se disculpó avergonzada pero él se aferró más a ella y la abrazó por un largo rato.

— Kyoko... Sobre la otra noche...

— No, Kuon... Espera... Yo...

— Nosotros no somos amigos...

— ... Kuon...

— No tenemos que desmentir lo que existe entre nosotros cuando... Ambos sabemos que no es una mentira.

El aire se cortó, el sonido del mar se calló, y el mundo se detuvo para ellos... Hasta que el teléfono sonó, Kyoko iba a contestar pero Kuon se lo quito y se abalanzó a sus labios, pero ella lo detuvo.

— Es... El doctor de mi padre, Kuon... Debo... Contestar.

Kuon seguía alzando el teléfono, pero vio la seriedad de Kyoko, así que se lo dio... Pero antes de dárselo tuvo un mal presentimiento. Kyoko contestó, y hablo con el doctor, lo saludó y le preguntó qué se le ofrecía, se quedó en silencio unos instantes, la expresión de Kyoko se deformó ante los ojos de Kuon, poco a poco, y Kuon con odio a sí mismo por tener razón, entró en angustia... Y en eso Kyoko soltó el teléfono, y una a una empezaron a salir las lágrimas, sus ojos perdieron brillo, el alma se le escapó en ese momento.

—... Padre...

Kyoko llegó al hospital, una sábana blanca ya cubría el cuerpo inerte de su progenitor. Kuon tenía el alma partida mientras veía como el ser que más amaba en el mundo se retorcía de dolor, y lo que más le dolía, era la impotencia, pues no podría hacer nada para resolverlo, no habría forma de que aún con su amor pueda devolverle a su amada su padre, ni todos los años que perdieron juntos.

Kuon no fue al estreno. En una entrevista, la semana siguiente, disfrazado, sí, disfrazado de Tsuruga Ren, reveló su identidad como Caín Heel y explicó que no pudo ir al estreno por problemas personales. Explicó también, muy contra su voluntad, que Kyoko y él no tienen ninguna relación, que sólo fue para promocionar y demostrar al química que tendrán Setsuka, el nuevo personaje de Kyoko, y Caín, su personaje, en un nuevo prometedor proyecto: una película que llevaría de título "ToXic", la cual se estrenaría el próximo año si es posible.

El público tuvo mucha expectación ante eso, fue una noticia que sacudió no sólo a Japón, ni si quiera sólo a Asia, si no que incluso a Europa.

Pero mientras esto sucedía... Kyoko... Ella no salió de su habitación desde el momento en que entró luego del funeral, y nadie entró.


End file.
